


A Stranger at Hogwarts

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Chan, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gender Change, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: by SisterGryffin_SisterSlytherinA new student at Hogwarts is hiding from troubles at her own school.  Her presence can draw to of the polar opposites, Hogwarts and Slytherin, together.  What will happen when the walls and masks are cast aside?  Love will finally be found!Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series/charachters/movies/books and we do not profit from our writings regarding them.





	1. The Stranger Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Author’s Note: The middle and surname of the charachter in this story (this is not a Mary Sue; we have been writing various other stories with this charachter outside the Harry Potter universe for decades) is actually a combination of family names. McAllanwyr is, from our research, one of the ancestral names in SisterSlytherin's family, and Rhiannon is the first name of SisterGryffins Great-great-great grandmother. And the first name is an extension of SisterGryffin's daughter's name.

 

Setting is 7th year, halfway through (winter break). The operation to safely extract Harry from Privet Drive was a success and there was no attack on the wedding at the Burrow. Voldemort has remained in hiding, and Horcruxes are not an issue. Into this alternate reality we go, to begin our tale…

\-------------------------------------.

 

Draco sighed; he was completely and thoroughly bored. Christmas holidays lasted far too long this year, in his opinion. He was ready to go back to school but he couldn’t find any excuse to leave his mother for the next three days. Immediately following Boxing Day, they had left the cold snow-covered environs of Malfoy Manor and come here to the summer cottage; a sprawling villa on the banks of the Mediterranean ocean to wrap up the holiday. It had been nice, hiking down the cliff side to get to the small private stretch of beach for a day or so, but when he was by himself it only made him feel lonely and a little depressed because it would make him think of what his future held for him. He was looking at a wedding to a girl he couldn’t stand, following in the footsteps of a father he despised and feared, and watching the death of the one person he wished to live the rest of his life with. To say that his life was depressing was an understatement.  
He leaned back in his overstuffed armchair with a book from school; his favorite subject of potions. Severus had assigned his class a rather challenging project for the Christmas holidays that involved both research and potions composition. The students had not been given the name of the potion but they had been instructed to research its name, find variations, and find if it had an antidote or if it was, in fact, an antidote. The potion was to be created, and then a three-foot scroll was to be written in essay form to explain the information researched and why the potions' composition must be precise and what deadly results would occur to the potion were they to fail in its proper creation.   
The fact that the Potions Master had required such a complex assignment had actually come quite in handy over the holiday. He used his homework as a valid reason to avoid several meetings with his father and the Death Eaters, and his father had actually checked with Severus before allowing him to avoid any sort of meeting.   
Father had finally left on Boxing Day. He had said that it was a business trip and no one had questioned him; in fact, Draco was quite happy to see the man go.  
"Aunt Narcissa?" A voice Draco knew well but had hardly expected to hear came from the doorway. He looked up from his book, surprised. He hadn’t seen her over two years.  
"Devon..?" Narcissa asked, rising from her chair beside the fire. "Devon, is that you...?" her voice betrayed her slight unease at the re-appearance of her wayward niece.  
Devon was, as far as anyone knew, the only living child of Regulus Black. She had been conceived in the short time between his graduation from Hogwarts and the time he was killed. Her conception may have been part of the reason he had attempted, unsuccessfully, to detach himself from the Death Eaters and his actions resulted in his gruesome death at the hands of Lord Voldemort himself. Having been quite close friends with the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa had been named the child's godparents the moment that Regulus was aware of the pregnancy. The woman who carried his child had been hand-chosen by the Dark Lord and given to him to produce his pureblood children to carry on the Black line. She was everything the Dark Lord wished required a woman to be; she was compliant, unquestioning, and beautiful with a strong wizard family background. She was also, unfortunately, highly dependent upon others for everything. She was so delicate that she could not even look after herself even with the aid of house elves.   
Having been good friends with Regulus, Lucius moved the young woman into his home with himself and his young bride. She had to be constantly monitored throughout her pregnancy and she had become bedridden once she found that Regulus had been killed and she herself, as his mate, was in disfavor with the Dark Lord. In their home had been where the infant girl had been born, and her poor mother had never quite recovered from that birth. The young woman pleaded with them to be sent off to America to be with her distant family; Narcissa had arranged for her to go. That woman had been far too weak to care for an infant and as the godparents of a child with magical talent; there was no choice at the time but to shelter that infant girl in their home. Easily enough done, for at that time they had no children of their own.   
The baby had grown older and learned to walk... and from the first moments that she was able to speak, Lucius had grown to despise the child. His anger toward her knew no reason yet his anger increased each passing day. His dislike and irritation with little Devon only grew when she began to show powers that he did not understand. Narcissa had been certain that when the girl was old enough her husband intended to present this little girl to the Dark Lord as a gift.   
Still time passed, the girl grew, and Narcissa spent her time rearing the little girl as her own. When Draco came along the girl was delighted, not jealous, and she had some bit of help with the baby so Narcissa had felt her burden was lighter somehow. Lucius began to spend less and less time at home, using this excuse or that to avoid coming home. Devon began to display the fact that she did indeed inherit her father's magical talents and would one day become a member of the magical community. But it was much more than that; Devon had been a highly unusual child. That had been abundantly clear when she was two and things had hovered about the room at the girl’s slightest whim. As Devon had grown and aged, she had developed a sort of control over more and more things. This ability to do instinctual magic did not impress Lucius at all; in fact, it outraged him. Each thing that the girl showed she could do angered him more until he felt the need to discipline the girl. His first attempt of discipline had forever cemented her hatred of him as well.   
That is the time that the Dark Lord had been at his greatest power; Lucius had fancied himself to be the Dark Lord’s strongest and most treasured supporter. He had come to spend less and less time at home, which had actually been a relief to both Narcissa and the children.   
Then the stranger had come. She was an oddly tall, eerily quiet and incredibly pale woman whose talk with Narcissa, in retrospect, was as vague and confused now as it had been immediately after the discussion. The visitor had told her that Devon's training could not be properly done at Hogwarts, and it should not wait until she was grown. Her training must begin, and it must begin immediately. When the odd woman had left, she had spirited Devon away with her. The house had been so quiet; she had put all her heart and soul into raising Draco to be the best wizard he could be.   
Narcissa pulled herself back to the moment to find Devon smirking at her. "And who else would be calling you Auntie?" She asked sarcastically, moving to the older slim witch and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "He's not here, is he...?" she asked, glancing toward the door.  
Narcissa knew who 'he' was; she meant her husband. "No, Lucius is not home right now; he did not tell me when he will be returning."  
"Good." she said quietly. "Aunt Cissy, I need your help." Devon said softly.  
Narcissa studied her young niece, just over twenty or so years at the moment. She drew a long breath before she answered in carefully measured words. "If it is within my power, I will help you Devon. You know I would never turn you away." she said cautiously. "Tell me, what trouble have you gotten yourself into...?"  
"Trouble...? Me?" She asked with her eyes wide in mock-innocence.  
"Don't you give me that, you little hellion!" Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at her play of innocence. "You forget I was there the day that you were born! You came out backwards and a full month early. No one believed you would make it through the day except your poor mother..." she shook her head.  
"You did all you could for her, Aunt. You were little more than a child yourself then and I don't blame you at all." Devon gave her a soft smile. "So don't go blaming yourself either."  
Narcissa smiled up at the young woman. "So what is it you need of me?"  
"I need a place to hide a young friend. There are forces that threaten her at our school right now."  
"Forces... you cannot protect her? With all of your powers and training...?"  
"I'm working in it, but I'm concerned someone might get to her while I'm tied up with something else. I can't have her in the way if I am to do what needs to be done."  
Draco, still sitting in his favorite chair, was listening in silence, absorbing the information.  
Narcissa bit her lip nervously, looking worried and thoughtful. "Is she pure blood...?" she asked softly. "You know how your uncle is..."  
"Auntie, she's not even from this world...! Her powers aren't quite like ours; she doesn't need a wand at all. Her healing abilities are like none I have ever seen...!" she began, and then scowled. "Pure blood!" she spat the words. "Hells fire!" She stalked over to the bar and snatched up a bottle, fixing herself a drink. "I don't think Uncle Lucius has to worry about pure blood...!" she snarled, then glared at her aunt. "Look, if you won't help me just say so and I'll find another way to protect her!"  
Narcissa did not flinch under that glare, only meeting it calmly. "I never said I wouldn't help you, did I Devon? But you do know how your uncle is."  
Devon sighed, her anger draining away like so much water through a sieve. "Yeah, I know..." she grumbled.  
"How old is this young lady?" she asked.  
Devon glanced over at her younger cousin Draco, seated in one of the squishy armchairs near the window. "About Draco's age, I believe; nearly seventeen."  
Narcissa paced over to the window, deep in thought. Perhaps she could manage this, perhaps... Devon stated this girl was not of this world... she was from the school Devon had been gone to for so many years. She would have to see the girl before she agreed to anything.  
Draco cleared his throat to get the attention of both women. "You know, she doesn't have to stay here, mum." He said, straightening up as he set his book aside. "She won't be in father's way at all if she comes to school with me. I don't mind cutting my holiday short and spending the rest of it at school. That way I have a couple of days to show her around the castle before classes start next week. And I know she’s had to leave her school; this way she can continue with some sort of studies. She'll have to use a wand, of course, but I doubt the Headmaster would object; he's always meddling in people's lives and loves to feel he's helping charity cases." he snorted wryly. "We could just tell everyone she is an exchange student from some private school or something from out of the country."  
Devon eyed her cousin. He had certainly done a lot of growing in the last two years since she had seen him; he had filled out and shot up in height and he had turned into quite a handsome young man. He was every bit as handsome as his aristocratic father. She gave him a grateful grin for his suggestion. "You know, that just might work."  
Draco gave her a small smile in return, enjoying the recognition from her. He had always admired Devon; she had been so incredibly powerful that she had to be taken away for training. He was rather proud of himself to come up with a suggestion that pleased her.  
"Let me discuss this with Severus." Narcissa smiled, finding that she rather liked the idea as well. It would solve the dilemma she faced involving her husband in the whole situation. She quickly moved out of the room to the floo room in order to do exactly that.  
Devon turned her attention back to her young cousin. "So, Draco; tell me how are your studies coming? You had better be top of your class."  
"In some classes, yes... I am tops in potions, naturally, and doing quite well in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Draco nodded. "How about you? I wish you'd been able to attend Hogwarts me; that would have been great..."  
Devon couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Me? At Hogwarts?" she chortled. "I would scandalize that school; they'd have me out on my ass in the first week."  
"Well then you could have gone to Durmstrang..."  
"Nah. It wouldn't have worked out for me there either. Besides, if I hadn't gone off for schooling, I would never have met Sharlis, would I? And then where would I be...?" Devon poured herself a refill and strolled over to sit on the arm of Draco's chair.  
"When are you going to bring her home to meet us, anyway?" he asked, smiling up at her disarmingly while his hand slipped over the glass and lifted it out of her hand as if to set it on the side table. He did no such thing; instead he brought it to his lips and sipped the brandy.  
"Give me that, you imp!" she chuckled, taking her goblet back from him. "Maybe someday I will bring her here to meet you... and why would you care, hmm?"  
"She's got to be really something to wrap someone like you around her finger so completely; I'd love to meet her and see just what she's like." he grinned at her. "There isn't anyone like that anywhere around here."  
Devon laughed, running her fingers through her cousin's soft blonde hair. "You know, you’ve got some gorgeous hair, little cousin. I love your hair. You ought to let it grow, Draco."  
"You're one to talk, Devon. Your hair is shorter than mine; way too short for a woman. Why do you keep it so short?"  
"It gets in my way." Devon shrugged. "I don't like to mess with doing my hair. Besides, keeping my hair this short really pisses your dad off." she smirked at him and he laughed. "So tell me, how many of your little school mates does my handsome cousin have wrapped around his little finger?"  
Draco sighed heavily, slumping back in his chair in clear dejection. "None I really care to have wrapped about any part of me." he grumbled, his mind going as it invariably did to the one person he should have no feelings for at all. Dark hair and stunning green eyes... his mind always wandered there when he thought of romance and his future... and he knew it must never be.  
"No?" Devon looked down at her cousin. "There's someone you fancy though... I can see him in your thoughts, clear as day."  
Draco immediately focused his mind on the slim pert heart-shaped face of Pansy Parkinson framed by her straight blonde hair, frowning up at Devon. "Hey, don't you go poking about in my mind."  
"You're the one projecting the pictures to all who possess the ability to See them, little love. And thinking about that prudish looking yellow-haired twit isn't helping, I already Saw that young man." she scolded gently. "What did I tell you last time? You must shield your thoughts so that others can't read you so easily."  
"Easier said than done." he answered with a sigh. "It doesn't matter how much you explain it, that shielding stuff doesn't really make any sense to me. Don't get me wrong; I've tried at least a dozen times, it just never works." He shrugged. "I'm quite good at occlumency; it's good enough for the people we have around here."  
"Huh. You just try to get into my mind." Devon challenged, grinning at the young man.  
"Occlumency isn't to get INTO people's minds, it's to keep them OUT...!" he laughed, playfully shoving at her. "Besides, if I managed to I'd probably see things that would leave me scarred me for life!"  
Narcissa returned to the room. "Severus has consented to come and speak with us; he will be here in a few moments."  
"Good. The sooner Arian is out of danger the better." Devon sighed gratefully.  
Narcissa returned to her chair and sank into it gracefully. "Her name is Arian...? We'll need to know her background, her origins..."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Devon shrugged. "Just make some kind of shit up..."  
"Just 'making some kind of shit up' as you so delicately put it, will likely end up causing her to be in more trouble than you claim that she is currently in." Severus said distastefully. He had arrived with nearly no sound whatsoever, his voice slow, calculated and heavy with sarcasm that always sounded ultimately irritated. He was brushing dust from the fireplace off his crisp black robes, the fabric snapping as he moved forward. He was tall, slim, and sallow-faced; his black hair appeared to be slightly oily with a hint of wave and unbound. "A made-up story will fall apart under any sort of close scrutiny, which I am sure that she will be subjected to by the students alone, not to mention the staff at the school."  
"Then give her my story." Devon returned. "I'm only a few years her elder and not many know me by my name anyway."   
He raised an eyebrow at her, thoughtful but still scowling. "That... could work..." he said.  
"When will she be here?" Draco asked.  
Devon rose, handing the brandy glass to Draco. "Be right back." she said, and then vanished before their eyes without a sound.  
Snape scowled, sighing. "She will never change, will she?"  
"Did you truly expect her to?" Narcissa asked, her words drifting off as she noticed that her son was tipping the brandy glass up to take a drink. "Draco!" she scolded.  
"Just teasing, mother..." he said as he looked at her. He gave her a smile of sweet innocence as he set the glass down on the table.  
"Right." Snape said in a tone that clearly conveyed his sarcastic disbelief. "So tell me, Draco; have you been keeping up with your schoolwork? That was an important assignment I gave your class just before the holiday; and you do know that it is due upon your return..." he drawled, seeing the schoolbook on the side table beside the goblet.  
"Oh, he finished that work the first few days of holiday, Severus." Narcissa said with clear pride. "He has never been one to leave his assignments until the last minute, especially not if it is for potions class."  
"Is that so?" Severus raised an eyebrow.  
Draco grinned and shrugged, then looked toward the door. "Devon's back." he announced.  
Devon walked back through the doorway into the room, leading a girl who was much smaller in stature with very long dark hair. She didn't look to be sixteen; in fact she looked like she could pass for pre-teen. She had a very pretty face with high cheekbones and large dark eyes that would clearly express her emotions, they showed unease at the moment. She wore a simple white tunic of silk in a style that Draco had only seen in old textbooks of the Roman period, bound at the waist with a belt of plain silver. The tunic's pure whiteness stood in stark contrast to her caramel colored skin. Her hair was braided down her back, the thick plait held by a silver clasp as well. Draco found his eyes drifting over her appreciatively; she as quite beautiful in his opinion and a relief to the eye when surrounded by blonde women all the time. His mother was blonde, and everyone his father considered to be a possible match for him was blonde as well. He was heartily sick of looking at blondes!  
"She does have the proper look for a Black." Severus mused.  
"So I see, Draco." Narcissa said, looking at the girl. "Your name is Arian...?" she asked the girl.  
"Yes, my lady..." she said softly, shyly meeting Narcissa's gaze. "I am called Arian..."  
"Is that your full name? And how old are you, child?"  
"My given name is Arianrhod Rhiannon McAllanwyr." she answered. "And I am sixteen, my lady." her eyes drifted to Draco to meet his gaze. She smiled at him a bit shyly, and he smiled back with a warm smile that he intended to reassure her; he was happy to see that it seemed to work and she relaxed somewhat.  
"This is my son, Draco Malfoy." Narcissa introduced. "And I am Narcissa Malfoy."  
"I'll be seventeen this year." Draco said, tossing his head to send a stray strand of white-blonde hair out of his eyes and it fell perfectly back into place.  
"I am happy to make your acquaintance, Draco and Lady Narcissa..." Ari looked up at Snape. "And your name, my Lord…?"  
Severus snorted at the question. "I am no one's Lord. I am simply Professor Severus Snape." his voice was harshly correcting, cold and distance. "I teach at the school where you will be hidden."  
"Forgive me, Professor." she said, giving him a respectful small bow, hands clasped before her. "May I ask, sir, what is it that you teach?"  
"Potions." he said the word bluntly.  
"Truly?" her eyes lit up with hope. "Oh, that is wonderful... perhaps you could help me, please? I have a class in potions at my school and this potion is causing me so much trouble; I can't seem to master it at all." although she spoke no word at all nor even make any gesture other than extending her hands outward, a book appeared in her hands and she opened it to a page. The potion on that page was very complex and one that the Potions Master had never seen. "Truthfully, it isn't the spell itself that troubles me, it is the meaning of the terms involved and the interpretation of these runes and symbols..." she looked up at him with expectant hope.  
He hesitated, then reached out and took the book from her, turning it so that he could study it for a moment or two in silence. His eyes ran over the words and runes; he would love to try this out and see exactly what its effects were. "I have not seen this potion before. I know these runes and symbols, though, for the most part. I may be able to tell you, but it will not be today. It will take much study and research." his eyes returned to her and she could see that he wished to not only read this book but to study and copy its contents. He sighed softly. "There is nothing we can do if you cannot understand the importance of your cover story. You must understand this most clearly of all of us; it is life or death for you. If we are to be able to pull any of this farce off with any semblance of success, you must never do anything as you just did in summoning this book. Magic of that sort is not done here." He turned his eyes to Devon. "Did you tell this girl nothing?"  
"I didn't have time." Devon shrugged, clearly unconcerned, lounging comfortably on the couch, Draco's book in her hands, nonchalant and relaxed. "Don't worry so much. Draco will help her and I'll stick the basics into her pretty little head before I go."  
Severus frowned at her bland lack of concern for the gravity of the potential situation. "It is highly important that she NEVER slip. She will be under intense scrutiny, starting school in the final year, in the middle of the school year; everyone will be wondering and asking about her. The only way that I can see to ensure that Draco and I are there to help her is to see that she is placed in Slytherin house."  
"I don't know about that." Devon started, frowning slightly now as she sat up halfway. "Slytherin House may not be the best idea; it'll be uncomfortable for her at best. It doesn't suit her personality..."  
"I'd make sure no one bothers her." Draco volunteered firmly.  
"Draco, darling, why don't you take our young guest out to the gardens?" Narcissa suggested, feeling the adults needed the time to discuss things a bit more openly without the children involved getting in the way. "I will have a house elf bring you both lunch out there."  
"Of course, mother." Draco said, rising to his feet gracefully and approaching Arian. He bowed and offered her his arm. "I would be quite pleased to escort you to the gardens." he smiled. When she took the proffered arm, he led her out to the gardens and out of earshot.  
Narcissa sighed and watched them leave; Draco closed the door behind them as they left. Once they were gone she finally spoke. "I can see why the girl must be hidden, Devon; I may not have your power or your talent, but even I can see that she almost glows with the strength of her power..."  
"She may lack the disposition to be in my house, Narcissa, but her placement elsewhere could be greatly problematic." Snape said quietly.  
"She'd never make it in Slytherin; she's far too trusting a soul." Devon shook her head. "She would get into more trouble if she was in Slytherin than if she was off by herself in Gryffindor. Isn't there anyone that you can trust in that house?"  
Snape frowned, mulling over the possibilities. "Of course there is; the heads of house can be trusted with anything, though I would not recommend divulging all the information we have to any of them." he said thoughtfully. "I will have to discuss this with the headmaster. And although I believe the heads of house can be trusted, the students are a far different matter. The girl does show the proper intelligence required for Ravenclaw, but I don't think that she would be well suited there. Those students are too bright and would easily find the flaws in her story and notice anything she was likely to do. I don’t believe she is suited for Hufflepuff at all. Gryffindor house students are far too bold and arrogant..."  
"And they would protect her with their life, if they considered her to be family." Devon added with a smirk.  
"Hm." Snape agreed vaguely, tone sour. “They also don’t know when to simply keep to themselves and stay out of trouble.”  
"Nevertheless, we must still contact the headmaster." Narcissa said, rising. "He will have the final say on what is done with the girl, if she is even able to attend his school at all..."  
"He does have the final say." Severus agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Ari moved to the rail overlooking the sea, waves crashing against the rocks far below. "Oh, Draco; it’s all so beautiful..." she sighed, eyes shining.  
Draco stood with his back on the rail, elbows resting on it, studying the girl. He could really examine her now without his mother telling him he was staring or being overly bold. His first impression was right: she was small for her age: he never would have guessed that she was sixteen. More like fourteen, rather than nearly seventeen as he was. She was slender and her braided hair would likely go down past her knees if she let it down, he was sure of that. “Have you known my cousin long?” Draco asked conversationally.  
“A little over two years now...” Ari responded with a fond smile as she thought of her friend and all the protection and help she had been. “She has helped me so much at school.”   
She seems fond of you Draco nodded. “She gets protective of her friends sometimes.”   
“I would have been lost without her.” She agreed.   
“So, tell me... what’s it like...?” he let his question drift off as a house elf caught his attention. Ari looked down at it curiously; its grey skin, huge bat-like ears and tamp-like eyes were different than any creature she had ever seen.   
“Lunch is prepared, Master Malfoy.” ft squeaked.  
“Great, I’m starving.” He smiled, glancing at her. “Hungry, Ari?”  
“Perhaps a little hungry, yes.” She agreed   
He offered his arm again and the two strolled over to where lunch had been served. The table was on the northern balcony with a dear view of the ocean, beneath a blossoming cherry tree. The house elf followed in case anything else was needed.   
“Our house elves make rather good food...”   
“House elf...?” Ari asked, gazing at the little creature. It gazed back with huge eyes, bat like ears half down, trembling ever so slightly, its hands clasped before it in a very subservient manner.   
“Yes, house elf. We have three here: they do the cooking and the cleaning, mostly around inside the house, but our third elf does gardening as well. Au pure-blooded wizarding families have some of them to help out, if they can afford them. You’ve never seen a house elf…?” He asked.  
“No, we don’t have them.” Ari smiled at the elf and its eyes seemed to widen at her attention to it. “Thank you for fixing us lunch. It smells and looks wonderful.”   
“You don’t have to thank them.” Malfoy laughed.   
The elf bowed, its big nose touching the cool flagstones of the veranda, it is being my duty, mistress and guest of the great house of Malfoy...”  
Draco held the chair for Ari as she sat down, and then took his own. “The cook always makes my favorites when I’m home.” He smiled as he sat down, looking at the appetizing meal set before them. The house elf vanished from sight with a soft pouf of smoke. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

“I really do have to get going...” Devon said, setting the glass aside now empty. All that could have been said had been said. “Thanks, Aunt Sissy: I owe you one.” She moved over and gave her aunt a quick kiss. “I’ll be back tomorrow to take Ari shopping for what she needs...” She turned to Severus, giving him a wink, noting that he was studying the runes on the cover. “Severus, take your time and enjoy that book. There are some killer spells in there.”   
“I shall.” He assured, holding the book as if it was a holy grail.   
“Do take care of yourself, young Devon...” Narcissa said softly.   
“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Devon grinned, and then vanished.  
“Would you like some lunch, Severus?” Narcissa asked graciously, rising to her feet. I’m sure there will be something to your taste.”   
“Yes, I do believe I could take a bite or two...” he said distractedly, much more interested in diving into the book that he held, studying its cover. “This book truly intrigues me...”   
“Truly...? Does it have potions that you don’t know...?” Narcissa asked as they moved out to the gardens to join the youngsters for lunch.   
“l must admit the spell she showed me was unfamiliar to me... of course I would never attempt any potion until I understood its true purpose and use...” he murmured, the book open in his hands as he walked, slowly falling behind.   
Draco rose as his mother moved over, pulling out a chair for her. “Thank you.” She smiled, gracefully taking a seat.   
“So, we need to get our stories straight young lady, about your history and background.” Snape said as he sat also in one smooth motion.  
“I will say whatever you wish of me.” Ari said softly.   
Snape sat back, leaning the book on the table, giving her a dark scowl. “No, girl…!” he said, irritated. “You cannot say ‘whatever’...! You will be the one who will have to explain your history and background to many people. They will want to know why you are showing up in the middle of the school year, the final year. They will want to know where you are from. And why you have not been attending until this year, why you are without your parents and who they were, where you were born and what the circumstances were. There are many different things that you must have clearly in your mind so you do not make mistakes!”   
Draco spoke up at that moment. “Tell them that she’s been living across the ocean in America, and that she has been taught what she knows by private tutors.”  
“The family she was living with has perished. After all, we did send Devon’s mother off to her American cousins…” Narcissa added, taking a sip of her tea. “So she has come to stay with her cousin Draco…”  
Snape nodded thoughtfully. “That story is plausible: it could work if she does not make mistakes with the tale...” He agreed.   
“Devon can plant the story into her mind so she won’t forget or stumble.” Narcissa said confidently, smiling. “She’s quite skilled at giving new identities to others...”  
“Devon is good at many things...” Ari smiled shyly.   
“I’ll speak with the Headmaster this evening. He’ll probably come meet her himself, if he is able...” Snape said thoughtfully.   
“I hope he lets me stay...” Ari said softly, eyes showing her worry.   
Draco put his hand over hers comfortingly, giving her a charming and reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. It’ll work out.”   
“Promise…?” She asked softly.   
“Yes, I promise. Now eat. You’ve barely touched your lunch.”   
Snape sat silent, eating, his eyes lingering on the young girl. He’d always been intrigued by how Devon had used her powers without her wand... this could be his chance to figure out exactly how she was able to do that. And this slip of a gill was his key to finally understanding.  
Ari looked up at him, smiling softly, sipping her tea. To his surprise her voice sounded within the confines of his mind. *A silver for your thoughts…* the communication was not verbal at all, strictly mental.  
His eyes narrowed at her action; he did not look upon her speaking in his mind as a private conversation; he considered it an invasion of his privacy. *So. You can read thoughts…* was all she picked up before she felt herself unceremoniously rebuffed out of contact with him. “Only those who wish to TAKE information do that here, girl.” He growled verbally.  
*No, I would never pry… that would be most unforgiveable. I wish just to speak in private, nothing more…* she continued in a purely mental tone.  
*And how is one who does not know you supposed to know that little detail?* he asked, frowning. *We do not speak in this manner in the wizarding world.*  
*Why? You can…* she asked innocently.  
*It is not a common thing within our world; it is NOT done!* he repeated.  
Ari looked confused, taking a sip of her tea. *Then how do you call for help if you’re in trouble?*  
“We use our wands. And we use our voices.” He answered in a tone cold and irritated.   
“But will a wand work for me? I was not born of this world...”  
“Devon is capable of using a wand, she often does carry one when she is here. I am sure she will take you to the wand shop tomorrow.” He scowled.  
“But Devon is a Black, Professor, so a wand would naturally work. She’s from our world; Ari is not...” Draco said. “She’s right; it may not work for her.”  
“l AM aware of that. Draco.” Snape said in a drolly sarcastic tone, leaning back in his seat; he gave his favorite student a glare. “And although Devon may be from our world, young Arian, are her powers so unlike yours...? She uses a wand, therefore you can as well.”   
“But my magic IS different, sir... can you create a living creature from; say... a rose petal...?” Ari asked softly, pulling a petal from a nearby flower, holding it in her hand “I can...”  
Severus’ glare intensified. “No, we cannot.” He said, growing irritated. “I am ATTEMPTING to tell you girl, how you must behave in our world. We use wands and spoken incantations and potions...”   
“You can always fake it if it doesn’t work.” Draco began, and then smiled as the yellow rose petal in Ari’s hand curled up, wrapping about itself like a tiny cocoon. With a tiny burst of what seemed like sparks the cocoon unfolded, revealing a tiny fairy dressed in miniature rose petals, fanning butterfly wings as it gazed up at them, then fluttered from Ari’s open hand.  
Her display of power did not impress the professor as she had hoped it would. Snape scowled, shoving his chair back in a violent motion and standing up, slapping a hand down onto the table. “If you cannot follow simple instructions I will have no part of this farce!” He snapped angrily.   
“Oh, Severus, she’s just playing.” Narcissa said soothingly. “Come now; think of all the things you may learn from her. And if she leaves, you’ll have to return that book…”   
He scowled at Narcissa, clearly not mollified in the least, and then turned his scowl at the young girl. “You will undoubtedly be a Gryffindor; I can see that quite clearly. Rules of life simply don’t apply to you, do they?” He asked in a scathing tone. He glared at her, dropping the book he felt worth its weight in gold to the table. “Playing or not, Narcissa, she of all of us MUST be able to follow the rules that are set for her! One slip, one foolish mistake and that will undo everything we are attempting to do...! You will be in more danger here than you would have been where you came from, there are those here as well who hunger after and seek out sources of power and you, young woman, would be a MOST tempting target!”   
“I’m sorry professor...” Ari started in a voice soft and meek.   
“Sorry!” He repeated in a sneer. “Sorry won’t keep you safe from those who are hunting you! You may have left those hunting you behind, but even your friend Devon knew you could still be in danger here! There are different people seeking here, but their methods are no less destructive and violent than the ones in your school! You may as well return to whence you came!” He snarled.   
“Professor, please... before you go...” Ari picked up the book and opened it to a marked page. “Could you please tell me what this passage means...? It’s all that’s holding me back from making the Feigned Death potion. if I am forced to return to school, this potion may be the only thing that keeps me alive if they attack me again...”   
His dark eyes flashed with anger even the request for assistance with a potion he did not know did not sway him or assuage his anger. “If you cannot follow simple directions on behavior here I don’t see how I could possibly teach you anything out of such an advanced book.” He said scathingly. “See if Narcissa can help you; she’s not bad with potions. I’ve many things that require my attention and you’re a clear waste of time and effort!” He growled. He stepped away from her and the book he longed to take with him, raised his wand, and spun away into nonexistence.  
“I’m sorry...” Arian said softly, gazing at the spot he had just occupied, reluctantly closing her book. I really didn’t mean to anger him...”   
Narcissa laughed softly. “You truly are a Black, my dear. Just like our Devon. It doesn’t matter what you do, you’ll never have him happy with you.”   
“I get along well with him...” Draco volunteered with a half chuckle.   
“I don’t think he likes me much...” Ari said meekly.   
“Of course not. You’re a bloody Gryffindor!” Draco laughed.   
Narcissa laughed as well, her laugh soft and lilting. “I’m sure you will be Gryffindor, young Arian. Come, finish your lunch and I will show you where you will sleep tonight...”   
“Oh, I have had more than enough. Thank you...” she said, pushing her plate back and taking a final drink of her tea. “May I ask... are all the professors like Lord Snape...? If so, I may just as well give up...”   
“No, they’re all quite different. There are four houses... Snape is the head of Slytherin house, so you would only have contact with him a couple of times a week in Potions class with Draco...”  
“And I get along with him so you’ll be fine.” Draco added reassuringly.   
“Of course you will, son... but the other houses are Gryffindor...”   
“Mostly they make Snape mad.” Draco interjected with a smirk. “You heard his opinion of then already.”   
“And there is Ravenclaw...”   
“Insufferable know-it-alls...” Draco chuckled.   
“...and Hufflepuff.” She concluded.   
“Yes, the leftovers that no other self-respecting house would take in...”  
“Are there many students...?”  
“Hundreds.” Draco nodded.   
“Oh my. My school is very small, then...”   
“Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the entire region. The school is housed in a very large castle, with lots of history and plenty to see.” Draco said with dear pride.   
Narcissa led them back into the mansion. “Arian, I will be giving you this first guest room.”  
“It’s got a wonderful view of the ocean.” Draco said with a smile, opening the door for her.   
The room was quite plush, and easily four times the size of her room at her school. The room was decorated in white and delicate greens and silvers; a silver silk bedspread of down on the large bed. There was a sitting area and a set of French doors that opened onto a balcony, and a second door that was partially open revealing that it led to a private bathing room.   
“Oh my...” Ari murmured, moving into the room. “It’s wonderful... thank you...”   
Narcissa laughed softly. “Only the best for our guests...”   
“It’s easily as grand as my room in the palace...” Ari smiled.   
Draco sauntered into the room and threw open the French doors, letting the gentle ocean breeze dance about the room. He was very glad they had chosen to come to their summer house out in the Mediterranean for the winter holiday; it certainly beat freezing his arse off every time he wanted a bit of fresh air. “You live in a palace? Draco asked.   
Ari moved to join him, looking out the doors at the little sitting area there on the balcony. “Devon didn’t tell you? My father is the lord of all his lands; our palace is up in the mountains, overlooking the sea... it’s quite beautiful. Would you like to see it? I could show you through illusions. No one is here to see the magic if I do it...”   
“We’re not supposed to do magic outside school…” Draco began.   
Narcissa chuckled softly. “That doesn’t apply to her yet, son. She isn’t yet a student of Hogwarts, and the ministry has no idea that she even exists…” Narcissa reminded.   
“Oh... Can she show us, mother...? I’d love to see it...”   
She considered a long moment, and then smiled. “Oh, go right ahead... I can’t see it harming anyone, and I am most certainly allowed to use any magic I choose...”  
Ari stepped back inside, sitting in one of the silver and satin chairs beside the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath as she gathered both thoughts and powers. When she lifted her hands, they were glowing; the glow rose from her hands and spread upward in a soft cloud. Upon that cloud formed a cliff face overlooking the sea; and upon that cliff a majestic castle made of white stone and marble. “This is my home.” She said eyes opening, gazing at it.  
“Oh my.” Narcissa murmured, quite impressed by the magic involved arid the castle itself. “It’s quite beautiful; very much old tradition...”   
Draco stared, eyes wide. He had never seen such magic.   
The image cleared and a strong warrior appeared; he was dressed in a tunic similar to what Arian wore but trimmed in gold, covered by armor of plate mail and leather. His face was slim and showed the classic Roman aquiline features of a strong chin arid nose, wearing only a beard but no moustache. He held a sword in either hand, long blades with a curved and wicked looking edge. “This is my father, Lord Donal. He is a master swordsman.” Another image arose from the cloud, a woman just as powerful as the man, with brown hair and a keen eye, quite stunning in her armor. She bore a long heavy looking blade. Her image seemed to grin at them then lunged to begin to battle the image of Arian’s father. “My love, Xal. They love to spar...” Ari smiled.   
“Swords? Where is this, exactly...?” Draco asked.   
“This world, but very long ago... Xal and I were in a battle...” The two sparring sank back down into the illusory fog and many figures arose, much smaller, depicting a fierce and bloody battle. Ari herself was there, looking younger, trapped in valley with figures dressed in what seemed to be furs coming at them from all sides as the battle raged off to the left of them. Draco could see arrows flying, tiny figures being cut down or smashed to the ground from flying stones flung by catapults. It was clear that the group they had been fighting for had no way of reaching them before they would be killed. “We were pursued; cut off from all support. I was always horrible at teleportation; I could never get it right. I felt it was our only hope of survival and used it; just as I was finishing the spell I was struck. Instead of distance, we fell through time...”  
“Through time...?”  
“That’s incredible.” Draco murmured, completely taken in by the illusion that Ari was showing.   
Ari smiled softly and lowered her hands, the images sinking back into the cloud and the cloud of magic dissipating. “Hopefully soon I’ll be able to go back. The spells for time travel are very difficult, but Xal needs to go back... Her skills are not in demand where she is. There is not much call for a mercenary or a battle mage here.” She sighed.   
“I’m sure father could find a job for you...”   
“I don’t believe she is looking for work, Draco.” Narcissa corrected. “She is here for schooling, remember...?”  
“Yes, I remember. But if she had a job, Arian could stay around longer...” he reasoned.   
“I’ll be around a while.” Ari laughed. “But I really wish to go home soon. I miss Xal so much.”   
“Why can’t you see her? Draco comes home for the holidays regularly...”   
“My master will not allow it. But Devon sometimes sneaks her in to me. Devon gets very angry at Lady Athena... I worry for her.”  
“Why in the world are you forced to remain at school during holidays...?” Draco asked. “That’s almost barbaric...”  
“Devon said it is because I’m too strong and too trusting. I have got to learn to hide my powers or I may attract unwanted attention. I could easily be a target for someone who may know combat magic that I may not be able to counter. I was nearly killed once by an evil wizard who wished to steal my powers, but XaI found me and saved me. It was before I began my schooling...”   
“When put that way, it makes sense.” Narcissa mused thoughtfully.   
“I just miss her so much.” Ari sighed, rising to move to the doors, gazing out at the waves.   
“I know it’s hard, but it keeps your Xal safe too...” Narcissa said soothingly.   
“True, but XaI is a warrior. She lives for trouble. And Crystal is with her so she’ll be fine. After all, she has my powers. That’lI teach me to use my own blood to make her...”  
“...make her..?” Draco asked.  
“I think this is going into an area that we really shouldn’t be asking, Draco...” Narcissa began.   
“Wait, mother... what do you mean, made her...?”   
Ari looked abashed; she had gone into an area she was not supposed to discuss again... oh this was going to be so hard! “Oh... um...” Ari murmured, and then decided to go ahead and divulge some... they knew so much anyway it couldn’t hurt. “Devon’s the one who showed me, at least the resurrection part. But Crystal had been dead many years and I had no part of her to use...”   
“Resurrection...!” Draco murmured. “They sure don’t teach that at Hogwarts; mother, why can’t I go to her school...?”   
Ari interrupted immediately; she would hate for this young boy to be trapped at that school as well. “I hate my school! I don’t want to be there. I never wanted to go; only Shar and Dev keep me going...”   
“Have you no friends other than Devon?” Narcissa asked tenderly stroking Ari’s hair.   
“I had one; she was very special to me...” Ari said softly, eyes lowered and misted with tears as she remembered. “Her name was Lou... she kept me happy and even went behind the Adept’s back to bring my XaI to me the first time at school, but… she was killed.”   
“Oh, my dear, I’m so sorry...” Narcissa said sympathetically.   
“It was horrible... the spell that killed her was woven out of dark spells and blood magic... she was literally torn inside out. That’s how I learned the resurrection spells. Devon got permission to bring Lou back from the dead, and her body was so damaged that it had to be recreated. Devon isn’t much of a healer at all; her talent lies in battle magic and offensive spells... so I was called in to work on Lou’s body. I did not know the spells to create life before that, but I learned to bring my friend back; I am a natural healer. Because I did the work on her body, Devon didn’t need to and she could use all her powers for the spells to return her soul to her body. She did let me stay, though, and that’s all I needed to learn how to do the same...”   
“And Lou is no longer at your school...?”   
“They sent her away immediately... they did not wish her family to retaliate against the school if it were learned they left her in danger... and I am so alone at school now...” she brushed at her eyes and sighed. “That’s how I found I learn so much easier if I am shown a spell than if I have to study it from a book...”   
“Unfortunately, Arian, we do a lot of bookwork and written assignments at Hogwarts. But the teachers do show us the spells and in potions class we get a lot of practical applications...” Draco told her.   
Ari gave Draco a wry smile. “I don’t think Professor Snape will allow me in his class, let alone show me spells...”  
Narcissa chuckled softly. “Severus has a temper, but he is not unreasonable... you must be careful what you say in his presence, that is all.”   
“He will allow you in his class if the Headmaster tells him he must. I can tell you for certain that he has several students in his classes he would rather NOT be there; he is the only potions teacher that Hogwarts School has...” Draco replied.   
“Well, we’ll find out soon enough.” Narcissa said in a tone of finality. “No use wondering about it any further. I believe I shall pay a visit to the Headmaster myself and discuss the situation. Draco, take care of our guest while I am away.”  
“That will not be a problem, mother.” Draco said charmingly.   
“…and behave yourself.” She added.   
He sighed melodramatically. “But mother, being good is so boring...!”  
“Try, love.” Narcissa chuckled. “I may be back late so tend to things while I am gone.”   
“Now that I can do.” He laughed, relaxing at Ari’s side. Narcissa bent and gave Draco a motherly kiss on the cheek, then raised her wand and spun away from sight into nothingness as she disapparated from the room.   
“I like your mother, Draco.” Ari said softly.   
He smiled at her, finding somehow he felt very relaxed around her as he had never felt around anyone that belonged in Gryffindor house. “She’s a very good witch, and does all she can to take care of me and my needs. Father on the other hand… His mind closed against thoughts of his father besides the superficial. That was a subject he would rather not discuss at this time. “Father is... well... a little stricter.”   
“Is he as beautiful as you are? Ari asked with a teasing smile, brushing Draco’s silky hair from his eyes in a tender caress.   
“If you’re into older men, I suppose?” he answered hesitantly. “I could show you a picture...”   
“Sometimes older men can be fun.” she teased.   
“But he’s over three times our age...!”   
“Forty isn’t all that old...” Ari laughed.   
“Its old enough… are you serious?”   
Ari gave him a sweet smile. “I’m teasing.”  
“You had me worried.” He chuckled.   
Ari noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see a painting of a young girl, probably Narcissa at age fourteen or so. She wore a very pretty dress of rich green velvet, embroidered all about the hem, sleeve cuffs and low-cut top with silver. She was seated in a chair much like the ones by the door, but with a much higher back, in what appeared to be a study with books lining the walls. At her feet was a fluffy little dog with two tails that appeared to be a puppy. As she watched, the dog gazed at her, wagged its two tails, then turned and leapt up into the girl’s lap; the girl petted the dog tenderly as it lay down to sleep.   
Ari’s eyes widened as she moved over to watch. “How do you make this move, Draco...?” She asked, fascinated. The girt in the painting giggled faintly and waved at her.   
“Its’ a wizard painting; you don’t do anything to make it move, it’s the magic the artists put into it when it is being painted that make it able to do that. That’s my mother when she was in her fifth year of school. All our paintings can move, and talk too.” He shrugged, moving over to gaze up at it.  
“All pictures...?” Arian asked in a soft voice.., she could see massive problems with having a house full of these paintings. “Isn’t that dangerous...? If there was a war couldn’t they be used as spies...?”   
“Only paintings can move; wizarding photographs don’t work like they do. But yes, that actually is how some paintings are used I understand. The images in the painting can go from one painting to another as Long as the paintings are of that particular wizard. There are three paintings of mother at this age in this house; this was her father’s house and he left it to her when he passed away.”   
“I’m sure there are spells to guard against spies, though, right?”  
“It’s actually simpler than that. All you have to do is make sure there are no paintings of your enemies in your home.” Draco shrugged. “Wait till you see Hogwarts; there are thousands of wizarding paintings there.”   
“It sounds wonderful.” Ari smiled softly, though her mind was still on the painting and what it could be used for.  
Draco soon had her distracted from that subject, though, and the two spent the rest of the evening together talking softly of friends and spell work, potions and other classes. They discussed methods of teaching in each of their schools, and Draco described some of the teachers and other students to her. Ari summoned some of her books to show him, and Draco brought her his books that he had brought home for his assignments. They moved to the bed and sprawled on it with their books and a plate of cookies, looking at each other’s books.


	2. The Stranger Arrives

  
Author's notes: A new girl at Hogwarts is changing things up. Will Draco finally admit his passion to Harry or will he continue to hide it all?   


* * *

“I can see why uncle Sev’ was interested in your potions book...” Draco murmured, flipping through the pages slowly. “I’ve never seen spells like these before...” 

“Devon’s books are harder. The ones she lets me see, that is. She has books in her rooms that she keeps under strong wards. I don’t know what they are, but she won’t let me look at them.” 

I’d love to get my hands on them too... you think we could talk her into it?” Draco grinned impishly. 

“I don’t know.” Ari said, relaxing back into the pillows. ‘We could ask, I suppose.” she said, leaning over to brush Draco’s hair from his eyes. “A silver dragon...” she sighed. 

Draco looked at her in a bit of confusion and surprise. “Come again?” 

She smiled at him. “You remind me of a silver dragon.” She repeated. “They are said to be the most beautiful of all dragons, and they are capable of assuming human form to conceal themselves and their children from hunters or danger. You look like a human version of them.” 

“Sounds like an animagus... we have a teacher who is a registered animagus, but she doesn’t turn into anything as spectacular as a dragon; all she turns into is a grey and white housecat.” 

“I can change to other things or people.” Ari said softly. 

“We both know our magic is very different; we can’t do that... most of us anyway. Those who are animagus here are only able to turn into one creature.” 

Ari hesitated; things were so incredibly different here, it would be very difficult to learn all she had to in only a couple of days before she was plunged into a strange school full of hundreds of students... “I have a suggestion for you, if you like... I will teach you our ways and you can teach me yours. You have plenty of magic. You simply glow in my mage sight. And if Devon can learn, you can as well,” 

He looked surprised. “Do I...? Wow... then why am I being shunted off to Hogwarts?” 

“I don’t know. Perhaps your family doesn’t want you so far away.” Ari suggested. 

“That stinks. They shouldn’t prevent me from being everything I am capable of being.” 

“It just shows your mother loves you.” Ari said with a hint of envy. “My mother left me when I was a babe... she ran off with the captain of father’s guard.” 

Draco relaxed back in the pillows on the bed also, letting the book fall to the covers. “Sometimes I’d rather be somewhere else.” he sighed. “Anywhere else...” 

“You can come visit me when I’m finished with school. Devon said it wouldn’t be much longer; I’d love for you to come visit my home. I could charm a mirror so you could come whenever you wish. You could bring that handsome young man I see in your thoughts.” Ari smiled teasingly at him when he looked at her, startled. “You’re fond of him, aren’t you?” 

A blush colored Draco’s cheeks and he lowered his eyes. “Am I so easy to read?” 

“You’re a strong mind speaker.” Ari replied. “But Professor Snape said...” her spoken voice halted but her voice continued within the confines of his mind. *…you don’t speak like this.*

He blinked at her. “You talked without your mouth, you... you talk like Devon does...” he said verbally, though his thoughts accompanied them quite clearly. 

*You can too. I can hear every word you’re thinking.*

“But how do I do it?” He asked, and she could hear him think beyond his words. *There has to be more to it than that…* he thought but did not speak but Ari heard it loud and clear.

*There isn’t more to it; you have a gift; a talent. Many do not, and they cannot hear at all. It helps to have mind magic for my school; Devon is a very strong mind mage.*

“Yeah... she makes father angry when she ‘talks’ without talking... kind of how uncle Severus got angry about it when you did it, but a whole lot worse.” Draco smirked. 

“Professor Snape is scary when he’s angry.” Ari giggled softly, and then added “You know, he’s kind of scary when he’s not angry too.” 

Draco laughed. “You’re right. He can be... I think he does that on purpose.” 

Ari noted that Draco was trying to steer the conversation away from the one he fancied, that she could no longer see in his mind. “So tell me... the one I see. Does he return your fancy?” Ari asked softly. 

Draco sighed, turning his face away from her to stare out the window. “No, not that I’ve ever noticed, and it’s never likely to happen either... He and I... and especially his friends… we just don’t get along at all.” 

“Why?” Ari asked. She sensed something there, a connection... but she could not say for certain what it was. Draco reminded her of herself, longing for the companionship of her soul-mate. 

“It’s an incredibly long and boring story.” Draco sighed, trying to avoid the subject. 

“Then show me.” Ari whispered. “Open your mind and show me... Perhaps I can help.” 

He shook his head, turning his face away. “No... I can’t... you won’t like what you see.” he said flatly. 

“Draco, if I held what a person has done in the past against them I would never have been able to share my life with Xal. She has been a very violent woman; she has hurt a lot of people in the past and will probably hurt more in the future, but I don’t hold what she has done against her, I won’t hold anything against you, either.” 

“It’s nothing like that... not exactly, anyway. Father...” he began, and then sighed. “Things are very complicated here... I have to do things... say things... both father and mother’s lives could be ended if I don’t act as I am expected to.”

“It’s okay, Draco.” Ari put her hand over his and he looked at her with dark grey eyes. “Let’s just practice shielding. You’re as open as a book and when you get upset you’re very easy to read. I’m surprised Devon hasn’t set you down and taught you before now.”

“She’s really not around much; I hadn’t seen her in nearly two years. She’s always away at school and busy. She keeps telling me she’ll get to me to teach me to shield, and she tells me how important it is that I learn. She even fussed at me about it today. She’s told me how to do it, but it really doesn’t make one bit of bloody sense to me. I can’t do something I don’t understand, and my cousin is just too busy to visit and put up with father long enough to teach me anything...” He gave her a wry smile. 

Ari sat up. “Well, no better time than now. Okay, let’s see, how to begin...” she mused thoughtfully. 

He smirked. “Good question. I promise you I have absolutely no idea.” 

She chuckled softly at his response, and then took a calming breath. “First you must find your center, inside yourself. Once you find that you simply push energy into the air just around your body and mind, kind of like building a wall to protect them... the more energy you use in the wall, the stronger your shields will be.” 

“That doesn’t sound difficult.” Draco said sarcastically. “I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about. What’s my center, anyway? Devon told me the same thing and it made no sense then either.” 

“It’s rather basic, really.” Ari answered, though she knew that ‘center’ and ‘energy’ were terms that Draco had not used in his everyday training. “Your center is exactly that; the center of your spiritual core. It is where your magical power is rooted and emanates from.” She attempted to explain. 

“You’re starting to sound like Professor Trelawney.” He said, and Arian got a brief mental image of a woman who somehow looked like a praying mantis; layered in cloaks of pink and purple and mauve, bushy haired and surrounded by a cloud of perfumes and scents and holding a crystal ball, wearing glasses nearly as thick and round as the ball she held in her hand. 

Ari couldn’t help but giggle. “Who is that?”

“She’s the Divinations teacher; she was supposed to teach us to read the future in scraps of tea leaves and sticks and bones. Merlin, I hated that class; it made no sense and never worked for me. How she keeps a job at the school is beyond my comprehension.” Draco chuckled also.

“Divination can work, but not often with tea leaves.” Ari laughed. “Come on now, you have to try or you’ll never have a chance of doing anything.” She tried to redirect his thoughts.

“Let’s see now if I can do this.” Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes, willing to make a go of it and try to do as she instructed. “Find my center, build a wall...” he murmured. 

She closed her eyes, opening sight that he would not have understood. It had been taught to her at her school as Mage Sight; it required no vision but the reaching out of the spirit to see beyond the physical. It allowed her to look at Draco and see his aura, a vibrating, wavering tone of silver-grey. The vibration told her that he was not centered and never had been; the wavering revealed he was trying to find that point. He wasn’t failing but some encouragement couldn’t hurt. *You’re so close; just a little more…* she said softly. 

*But… hell fire, Arian, I don’t…* he began as he continued to fumble, his aura dimming further then brightening somewhat, his center still out of reach. Ari could see that he was so close she could help him; she reached out magically and gave him a tiny nudge in the right direction. To her mage sight his aura brightened and clarified, going from grey to silver as he finally found his center. “Oh...! THAT’S what you meant.” he murmured, breathing deeply as he relished the feeling of success. 

*Yes, that’s it Draco.* Ari smiled encouragingly. *That’s the first step to shielding. Now you need to push energy… magic… into a wall around you. Make the shield about you stronger, keep everything out.*

“A wall.., shield...” he frowned, focusing on building one. Ari saw one go up very quickly that was more than a bit spotty; strong as iron in places but very thin and fragile in others. 

*Make it solid all over. Don’t let anything in, make your shield strong.* Ari whispered, watching as he built and built it up. She saw still it had flaws; she realized how difficult this must be to one who did not use mage sight. *All right, I’m going to test them…* she said in warning, then reached out mentally and gave him a shove. 

His shields fell instantly and he toppled over on the bed. “Hey! What did you do that for?” he protested.

Ari only smiled at him. “You need to learn to get them strong. Very strong. If you do so, no one can budge you once you have them in place.”

“Oh…well, let me try again then…” he said, sitting back up, finding his center on his own rather quickly this time and rebuilding the shield. 

The dark-haired girl watched, seeing very few weak points now, and he was making his shield a bit faster as well. *Make sure to build your shield like a bubble… it is magical; it can pass through anything…* When she felt he was ready she did not warn him this time, poking him harder with a magical extension.

He wobbled, eyes wide, but didn’t fall this time. “I did it...!” said proudly

“I think you’ve been doing a bit of this instinctually before now, you’re a natural. That is very good, Draco, Devon will be very proud of you.” Ari smiled. “Now that you’ve found your center, you’ll never lose it. And with practice, your shields will get stronger.” 

“Do I have to think about centering and building shields all the time?” 

“For now, yes, but it will become second nature with practice. And there is a benefit to keeping the shield strong; I bet you’ll notice it is much quieter now.” 

He blinked, realizing only now that the room was silent; only the soft wash of the waves over the stones beyond the balcony touched his awareness. He had always heard vague whispers, noise in his head that he attributed to other things; ghosts or his imagination. All were gone now. He was surprised by this revelation. “Yeah... much quieter... Was that all things I was hearing only in my head? I never realized…” 

“At least now you can keep it out.” She smiled at him. “You can let in only what you want in, and keep out what you do not want.”

“Thanks...” he gave her a truly grateful smile. 

“It’s just the first step to many.” Ari assured him. “You have many talents, Draco. I think that soon you won’t need that silly piece of wood to do proper magic...” 

“It sounds like a bit of fantasy when you say it like that... Magic without a wand...” he smirked. 

“Just don’t tell Professor Scary.” Ari giggled. 

“I promise.” He laughed. 

“I don’t know how I’ll ever get through having to use a wand...” Ari said with clear reluctance. “But I’ll give it a try.” She sighed. 

“I can show you; it’s really not all that hard. We’ll go to Ollivander and get you a proper one. He’ll know what will suit you, you’ll see...” 

Ari smiled softly at him. “That sounds like fun.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

The manor was dark and silent as Lucius Malfoy walked quietly through the halls late that night. He didn’t need to turn on any of the lights; he knew every inch of every room and if anything was moved without his knowledge there’d be hell to pay. The scroll he needed was in his safe, down the hall to his left. He didn’t like this house much, as Narcissa’s doting father had given it to the family many years ago. His wife seemed to enjoy wasting her time here though it was much more convenient to him for her to remain in London. He sighed, his mind on all the problems and discussions of the day running through his mind. He stopped, frowning at an unaccustomed sight; the pale glow of a light emanating from under one of the guest room doors; the room that Narcissa had often occupied as a young girl.

He scowled, irritated further at anything being out of order. He stalked over toward the room, his mind reaching out to see if he recognized any of the occupants. Draco? Why would Draco be in the guest room and not in his own room? 

“Muffliato.” He murmured, muffling any sound of his own movement so he could find out what was going on without being heard. He used a gesture from his wand to open the door without a noise. Yes, Draco was there, sprawled out on the bed next to a dark haired girl, both sleeping quietly and fully clothed. There were several books and scrolls scattered about them and a half-filled plate of cookies between them. 

Lucius’ scowl deepened. Draco knew better than to bring food into any of the rooms without his father’s direct permission; he hadn’t done so in many years. He was sure the boy had learned his lesson the last time he had disciplined him for doing the same thing... perhaps he was due for another round of lessons and discipline. He was well in hand, most of the time, but sometimes Lucius doubted his son’s true dedication to him. 

He edged closer, studying the girl that he had never seen before. The closer he came to the bed, the more he felt power; strong and bright; tempting. Who was this? As he studied her, her expression changed from peaceful to troubled; fearful, as if she sensed that someone who had ill intent was hovering over them. A whimper of fear escaped her lips. He watched as his son reached for her hand, his touch calming the girl’s troubled sleep. The two settled into a deeper sleep, hands still in contact with each other. Lucius shook his head and turned, walking from the room with careful silent steps, questions running through his mind. 

Who was the girl? Why the bloody hells was Draco with her, and what was she doing in one of his homes without his knowledge?

His scowl faded somewhat; he knew where to find the answers; Narcissa. If Draco was here, she certainly was. He changed his direction and walked through his study to the room that his wife used. 

Lucius quietly opened the door; if she had gone to sleep he saw no point in waking her. He had no business to tend with her, and would not be home long enough to enjoy what she could offer him. 

He saw Narcissa lying on her side, blankets pulled up, and the light from the open curtains revealing her clearly to his eyes so accustomed to the dark. He sighed in irritation when he saw her peaceful expression, the moonlight on her cheek. His questions would have to wait. 

He glanced at the time, scowling. He had to hurry; the documents he needed were expected immediately and if he did not get back quickly; there would be pain and punishments in store for him. He turned and walked away, leaving the door ajar. 

Narcissa stirred, sitting up slightly to see him walk out. She laid back down, not calling out to him. If he did not really need to talk to her, then perhaps it was best that he just go on about his business. She knew better than to ask him any questions or even ask him to tell her when he would be home again for more than a few moments. He was so angry lately, and seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the dark world of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. She let out a breath she had not realized she was holding and tried to return to sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Draco grinned, enjoying his time with Ari as they strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley, watching the expressions on Ari’s face as she gazed into the window of each store. She halted in front of the Quidditch Supply store, eyes wide, seeing the brooms mounted with display signs advertising all the virtues and features of the newest, fastest model, the Firebolt 2. 

“Oh, Draco look!” Ari gazed at the racing brooms. “Can you truly fly on them?” She asked with eager, bright eyes.

“Sure. It’s easy.” He chuckled. “I’ve been flying since I was about three years old. I have a good broom; I’ll be sure to take you flying.” 

“Promise?” Ari turned to him, smiling. 

Draco liked to see that smile directed at him. “Of course, I give my word. I promise to take you as fast as you want to go.” 

Ari’s smile became radiant, taking his hand as they strolled on. “Let’s go get that wand” she suggested. 

He chuckled and led her to a very old building with a placard over the door showing a wand upon a pillow. Inside the building was musty, dusty and everything looked ancient. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with shelves; every inch of space was filled with long, slim boxes. Behind the counter stood a wizened old wizard with thick glasses and wild white hair, watching as they entered. He looked at them over his thick lenses with eyes large and owlish, and a smile creased his wrinkled face. “Oh; I hadn’t expected you so soon Mr. Malfoy. I know you are reaching the limits of your wand, but should not need a new one yet. Please tell me you haven’t damaged that fine wand you had at start of school...?” 

“Oh, never sir.” He reassured quickly. “What do you mean, reaching its limits?” 

He held out a hand and Draco produced his wand, passing it over the counter to the man. Ollivander took the wand and gazed down its length, examining every inch of it very closely. “You’ve taken quite good care of your wand, I see… Your wand will let you know when it is time to change. I expect it will be before the end of the school year.” He answered vaguely, passing the wand back. “If your wand is not the reason for your visit, then please, enlighten me as to why you are here.” He suggested.

“It’s just my cousin is in need of a wand, sir.” He said, gesturing to Ari. 

“Cousin?” He repeated the word as he turned his eyes on her. “Cousin...? I don’t believe I know you, young lady... may I ask who your parents might be?” 

“My parents are dead, sir... I never knew my mother. My father was Regulus Black.” she answered in a soft, timid tone. The way he gazed at her made it feel like he was seeing who she really was and it was unnerving. She lowered her eyes, feeling that somehow she was giving everything away.

“She’s been in America with distant relatives. She only now came home again.” Draco added. 

“Regulus was quite a strong wizard.” He commented, gazing at her critically. “You must be aware that you don’t hold much resemblance to the Black family other than your hair, quite beautiful and long as all women in that clan are.” He pointed out. “I am forced to assume you take after you mother. If I am not mistaken, she was of roman descent?” 

Ari smiled, her nerves still strung tight but somehow feeling reassured by his words. He was giving her something that made sense and yes, she had been of that descent. “Yes. Or so I have been told...” 

He smiled at her a reassuring manner and Ari realized that he had not been taken in by their story in the least. The questions he had asked had been to give her more information to give others, to give her a better cover. It was also clear that he did not intend to force her hand, for some reason taking the story at face value and proceeding with business as usual. “No to worry, my dear.” He reassured. “Let’s find you a suitable wand. American or British, a witch is a witch and your nationality doesn’t matter a whit. Ollivander has the wand that will work for you.” he said, letting her know that she had no need to fear.

“Thank you.” Ari said softly

“You’ve quite an interesting aura, my dear....” He eyed her thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to walk along his shelves muttering as he walked. Ari watched him, curious. Could he see her aura, truly? Draco had not even understood what she meant when she was speaking of auras. Ollivander continued to speak as he dragged the ladder to a shelf and climbed up. “You will be quite challenging to match to a wand. This will require something far different than the ordinary wand.” he muttered, moving and eyeing the boxes, blowing dust off several before shaking his head in disapproval and moving onward. “Oh yes, something quite special indeed. Now where in the world did I put my special projects…?” 

“I’ve never used a wand before.” Ari said, unsure of what she should do or say, or even behave. This man was so intelligent and she was afraid to give anything away. “But Draco said I must have one for school.”

“Most witches have their wand far before they are in their final year, my dear, but I really did not think that you have had one. You must have one for school; of course you must. A wand is quite the requirement at Hogwarts...” he half-chuckled. He pushed a ladder along with a flick of his own wand. “Now, where have I put those special wands? I made three, and they took so long to create...” his voice was a quiet mumble as he searched. Draco watched, quite interested. Special wands? Too cool! He’d love to have a special wand from Ollivander...

“Will these wands make my magic be stronger?” Ari asked her mind drifting to Xal and then to a friend she had lost track of due to a magical accident long ago. If only the wand could give her enough power and ability she could find her again, that would be fantastic. 

“Actually, it could be quite a bit stronger; if only you can learn to be the master of the wand and utilize the strength that it can offer you.” He continued his search as he talked to her; climbing the ladder and examining a group of boxes before he sighed and moved onward, grumbling. “It is up to the user to learn to focus through the wand instead of working around it. It is not an easy skill to acquire for those not accustomed to it.”

Ari sighed. “Yes, the power does get away from me at times. Devon actually took me over her knee once for it.” She blushed at the memory. “I couldn’t sit properly for a bit.” 

“Ah, that is why you look so familiar to me! Young Devon Black, she was in here just over a year ago. Tell me, does she still have her wand, or has that scamp burned up another one?” he asked, eyeing several boxes. 

He knew Devon, and she had a wand? Ari would never have known. “I… think she might still have it, sir.” Ari said, unsure. 

He chuckled. “She’s burned up four of them already. That, my dear, is her fifth wand.” 

“Four?” Draco asked with wide eyes. “What in Merlin’s name does she do with them...?” 

“Her power is quite different, young Mr. Malfoy. She is clearly misusing them; each one I make is stronger than the last, but…” he gave a shrug, searching in another area and giving a soft chuckle. “You know, I think that perhaps Ms. Black finds it a challenge to see what she can do to watch my work disintegrate into a thousand flaming splinters...” 

“Oh; I hope I don’t break the wand...” Ari said, worried. 

“Oh, not to worry, young lady, not to worry.” He reassured. “I have learned from Devon’s experiments, and have developed special wands.” he chuckled softly. “She has never been the gentle type; I could see that from the start.” He commented, climbing to the absolute top rung and peering to his right. “Ah! Ah, yes, here they are…!” he murmured in relief, drawing three long, slim boxes from the high northernmost shelf that looked as dusty and old as everything else in the building. “Your wand, young Miss Arian, will likely be one of these.” 

Draco moved up with Arian to the counter to see the wands. “What’s so special about them?” He asked, curiously. 

Ollivander turned his eyes on Draco. “Thinking of becoming a wand maker, are we?” He asked with a grin. Draco shrugged, awaiting the answer he knew would come. “Everything is different about them, Mr. Malfoy. But it is the cores of these wands are what truly set them apart. These wands would be completely useless to most of the wizarding world.” He climbed down the ladder as he spoke. “You see, the wands required by, say, your father, must have an element of magic within the core of the wand, such as phoenix feather or dragon heartstring. These three wands, however, do not contain a magical core. Their cores are meant to focus and to magnify.” he opened the first box. 

The moment the box was opened Ari was overcome by a feeling of dread and foreboding; her skin crawled just looking at the thing lying in the box. It felt threatening, dangerous, evil… something inside her cringed away from even being near it The wand inside seemed to be made of a bleached elongated finger bone joined at each knuckle joint with what looked to be pure platinum. 

She took a half step back, gazing at it then up at Ollivander, who offered the box to her. She shook her head, her hands slipping behind her back. There was no way she was picking THAT thing up. “Um, no. No thank you sir... Please...” she said softly, refusing to even touch it. 

Draco, enthralled by it, reached to touch it but almost got his fingers snapped in the lid when Ollivander closed the box quickly. The feeling of dread faded immediately once the wand was gone from sight and Ari took a deep breath of relief. Ollivander gave Arian a reassuring smile as he slipped the box underneath the counter, much to Draco’s consternation. 

“Let’s try another one, shall we...?” He said, opening a second box. Inside that box lay a wand made of a branch of a rose bush, the thorns still upon the branch, the handle wrapped in a soft cord of silken blue. “This one may suit you a bit better; why don’t you try this one?” 

Ari gazed at it a moment, a little more hesitant this time. This one had no creepy feeling to it. In fact, she felt nothing at all from it. She timidly reached out and touched it, and then lifted it in her hand. Nothing happened. She looked at Ollivander curiously. “What do I do with it...?” She asked. 

“Give it a wave... I would advise you to take a step back, Mr. Malfoy.” he cautioned. The young man scowled at him then took a step back. 

Ari looked doubtful but obeyed; she gave the wand a soft swish. The shelf in front of her blurred; it seemed to sink in on itself then suddenly explode outward, boxes and wands flying in every direction. Ollivander caught her hand to stop it, his own wand in hand as he threw up a Protego charm to deflect the boxes. He straightened when the shower of boxes and debris stopped falling. “No, no that won’t do for you...” 

“Oh... I’m so sorry...!” Ari said, looking in horror at the clutter and the destroyed area of shelf about five feet in diameter, the wood had little flames dancing upon the edges and was smoking as the flames were dying. 

“Oh fuck...” Draco whispered, staring at the destruction. 

Ollivander coughed, waving his hand at the cloud of dust that slowly settled. “Not to worry, my dear, not to worry; it happens here all the time.” He assured with a chuckle. He slipped that wand carefully back in its box and also out of reach of Malfoy. 

“Try this...” the next wand had no wood or bone at all; it seemed instead to be made of stone; a peach toned handle that faded to crystalline at the tip. “Don’t fret, my dear, just pick it up and give it a wave...” 

More nervous than ever now, Ari reached into the box and touched the wand. With some trepidation, Ari took the wand. A smile crossed her face as she touched it; it gave her a warm feeling; like it was made specifically for her. It felt like it had always belonged to her and she was safe while she held it, a warm embrace; friendly. She gave it a wave. The glow given off the tip of the wand was blinding, but to Ari it was not painful at all; the light lit her face and warmed her. It felt right. 

“Ah, I was sure it would be that wand.” Ollivander chuckled, very clearly pleased. “I truly was not sure who I was making it for; and now I know why. I am delighted that this one has chosen you, Miss Black.”

“Oh... my...” Ari sighed. “That is quite nice...” she said softly, smiling. 

“So what is it that makes that wand so special?” Draco asked. 

“That particular wand is not wood, as are most of the wands I make. This wand is made of quartz crystal, and the core had to be extra strong. I have made that out of pure, unflawed diamond, Mr. Malfoy.” He answered. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “What...? But... Oh, Merlin...” he breathed. 

“Anything less would never have done for her; a standard wand would never work…” Ollivander began to explain. 

“I… I don’t know if I have enough to pay...” Ari began, gazing at her wand. Pure diamond…? 

A soft chuckle sounded behind them. “Put it on my tab, Ollivander.” Devon grinned as she strolled in. “So how’s it been going, old man?” 

He gave her a playful scowl. “The question is how is your WAND faring, Miss Black?” He retorted. 

“Well, let’s put it this way; its seen better days.” she grinned innocently.

“Destroyed another one.” he grumbled, sighing and shaking his head. “Well it shouldn’t surprise you that I expected that one to go the way of the others. But I’ve a new one for you that is unlike any you have had before, and I think it will suit you quite well...” he said, pulling out the one of the two boxes he had stowed under the counter. He opened the lid to show the wand of bone. 

“Hm.” Devon took the wand without any of the hesitation or reluctance Arian had shown toward the thing. A grin spread across her face. “Oooh, nice. Very nice, Ollivander.” 

“That should be able to withstand even your level of abuse.” He said confidently. 

Devon gave him a smirk. “Are you sure, old man...?” 

“Nothing is certain, Miss Black; you taught me that many years ago. Only time will tell how it will withstand the beating you will give it, but I can guarantee that the diamond core within that wand hasn’t a flaw. And it should work to magnify your magic properly without any loss of purity.” he answered, and then chuckled. “But do try not to smash it.” 

“I can’t promise you anything, old man, but I will try it out for you. I’ll let you know how it stands up to my magic. Thanks.“ Devon grinned at him and he chuckled. She turned to the others. “Well, Ari and Draco, are ya hungry? How about lunch? I’m paying so name the place...” 

“Let’s go; I know the perfect place...” Draco said, turning to lead the way. 

“Good bye, Mr. Ollivander sir; and thank you...” Ari smiled softly at him. 

“Good bye my dear... good luck to you...” He gave her a wink. 

Ari followed her two friends out of the building, eyes falling on the wand that Devon now held and studied with some interest. “Oh, Devon, how could you even touch that wand? It felt so... so wrong...” she murmured. 

“Absolutely wrong for you, kitten; but certainly not wrong for a bitch like me.” Devon laughed softly, slipping the wand out of sight so it would not disturb Ari further. “So, how do you like your new toy?” She nodded to the wand in Ari’s hand. 

“It feels warm.” She smiled shyly, looking at it. 

“Warm...?” Draco asked curiously. “Mine doesn’t feel warm...” 

“Different magic, Draco.” Devon replied softly, glancing around at those passing them on the streets. 

No one seemed to be paying them any particular attention, but Devon could sense someone watching them and it was beginning to irritate her that she couldn’t catch who was doing it. Draco led them to a very nice restaurant located on the ground floor of a building just past Gringott’s Wizarding Bank. The furnishings and environment were quite muted, a conservative place with the wizarding customer in mind. 

Devon led them to a semi-private booth at the back of the establishment where she could have a clear view of everyone who came and went. She sat Ari then took a seat with her back to the wall, providing her a clear view of those about the room. “So, baby, having fun...?” She asked, eyes scanning the crowd. 

“Yes, Devon. Draco’s been showing me about this odd little street; I’ve never seen so many magical shops all in one place...” Ari said softly. “What is it, Devon...? Something’s wrong...?” 

*Someone is too interested.* Devon replied simply. 

*I have not done anything, have I?* Ari glanced at Draco, keeping the conversation on a mental level so as to prevent eavesdropping. 

*Not that I’ve seen… is something wrong?* Draco asked tentatively in the same manner.

Devon looked at him, quirking up an eyebrow. *And just when, little cousin, did you learn this little trick?* She asked. 

He made sure his shields were as strong as he could make them and grinned. *Oh, I pick things up here and there…*

*Do you, now?* Devon’s eyes rested on him a moment, noting he was properly shielded now; good! She grinned softly to herself. Arian had quite the knack for teaching. In one evening she had managed to teach him what Devon had not had time to do in over ten years. She’d have to remember to thank Ari later for teaching the boy; he had been much too open for her liking. Her eyes scanned the crowd again. *Have you noticed anyone watching us, Draco? I can’t see anyone, but I can’t shake the feeling that we’re being watched.*

*Well, yes. There’s a witch over at the bar. She looks over every once in a while but she just keeps looking over here a little too often for it to be coincidental, and… hey! She just winked at me, the cheeky little witch!* 

*Do you know her? What does she look like?*

*Mousy blonde, kind of drab looking, frumpy hairstyle. Perhaps thirty years old, with freckles and thick glasses… I’m certain I don’t know her. She’s sitting just on the north end of the bar by herself…*

Devon looked up at the witch who came for their orders. “Fire whiskey for me, butter beer for my friends. What do you want to eat, Draco?” 

“The dragon steak, of course. It’s amazing here.” He smiled. 

“Sounds good. I’ll have that, and make it rare. Ari...?” 

“A salad, and soup...?” she ventured a bit timidly. 

“O’course, missus...” the waitress smiled and bustled off to fetch their drinks. 

Devon just happened to be watching this time when the woman Draco had spotted looked over once again. She wasn’t half as old as Draco had assumed; mid twenties perhaps, not a bit older. Her eyes met Devon’s and she immediately looked away, picking up her drink. 

“I’ll be damned.” Devon chuckled; she knew who that witch was without any further vision of her face. She rose from the table. “I’ll be right back... thirty years old, my ass.” she added as she punched Draco on the way past him. 

“Hey...!” He complained, laughing. 

Devon strolled over to where the witch sat, moving up behind her quietly. She leaned over her, leaning on the bar beside her very close. “Hey, sexy, been following me long?” She grinned in a soft, husky tone. 

The woman looked up at her, startled at first, then annoyed. “Do I know you?” she asked in a slightly nasal tone. 

Devon chuckled. “Oh, come on Tonks. I’d know you anywhere. And if you’re not Tonks, wanna go for a few drinks...?” 

The woman’s scowl faded and she sighed, rising. “How the bloody hell do you always know it’s me? This is one of my best disguises!” She laughed. 

Devon pulled her into her arms, kissing her hungrily. “You can’t hide your aura with brown mousey hair and thick eyeglasses. Your aura looks like no one else’s in my mage sight.” She murmured. “You really should have come to my school...” 

She laughed, pushing free of her arms. “And have to put up with you pouncing on me every day, cousin? Not likely!” 

“True. I don’t think my school could survive.” Devon smirked. 

She laughed. “You got a point there...” she agreed. “I see you’re dining with young Mafoy. ‘Oo’s the other...?” 

“Friend from school.” Devon whispered to her. “Under cover here from the troubles at school... I’m telling everyone she’s my kid sister. Anyone asks you, cover for me.” 

“The last time I covered for you I got my ass in a sling for a month at work... So tell me, dear cousin, what do I get for my cooperation, eh?” She laughed, pulling Devon toward the table Arian and Draco waited at. 

“A hot night of sex with me and Shar?” She offered. 

Tonks laughed softly. “Believe it or not, cousin, I actually have my eye on someone now... and I won’t have you and your devilish ways getting between me and what I have my heart set on...” 

“Hell, bring her along. We’ll really have a party... hey waitress, bring another steak for my friend...!” She called as they neared the table. 

“It’s not a her; I know, big surprise Tonks has gone straight. It’s most definitely a him, and I think your party would probably give him a heart attack. He’s very skittish. I’ll introduce him to you if things pan out for me...” 

“Skittish, eh? That leaves out me tying him to the bed then?” 

“Tying who?” Draco asked as they took seats. 

“Never you mind, Draco Malfoy!” Tonks laughed, her hair suddenly going bright pink as she cast the glasses into her handbag. Ari smiled, sipping her butter beer. Ari noticed that Tonks had changed; she looked much younger, her nose was shorter and she looked much prettier than the woman that Devon had approached at the table.

“Arian, this here’s Tonks. She’s one of my favorite cousins; besides Draco that is...” Devon winked. 

“And how many favorites do you have, Devon?” Tonks asked with a chuckle, taking a seat. “Hmm... Tonks and Draco, that’s about it with the cousins I’m afraid...” Devon grinned. 

Draco laughed. “You make it sound like you have dozens of cousins...” 

“I’ve only a couple I care to claim.” Tonks sighed as their drinks were brought by the bustling waitress. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Ollivander looked up to hear the bell ring at his door; the man who had entered his shop was not a welcome sight at this point in time. He was a businessman, though, and would do his business where and when he could. “Lucius Malfoy.” He greeted, giving a slight bow as a show of respect as the white- blonde haired elder Malfoy moved up to the counter. The shelves had been mended and everything looked as it always did in his shop; dusty and cluttered with a million little boxes.

“Ollivander.” He gave him a nod, his response showing his recognition of the elder man’s value. Even the Dark Lord saw value in this man and his wares; he had instructed his Death Eaters to leave this man alone. “I saw my son in here earlier, is he having wand problems? Does he need a stronger one, perhaps?” He asked with a bit of hope. 

“Soon he will, I believe. He does not seem to realize how close he is to being able to use a stronger wand; I have one set aside for him when that does occur.” He assured, smiling. “He will be in here for that within this year, I am certain. Your son’s powers are developing well, you should be proud…” 

“If he was not here for a wand, why would my son come in here?” he asked, brushing aside the mention of pride.

“Quite simple sir, I checked his wand for him, to assure he did not need to replace it yet.” 

“What of the girl that was with him?” He prompted further, hating that he had to be polite to this man. Ollivander was too important to alienate at this point in time, but he disliked being forced to use his manners to milk people for information. 

“She is a distant relative of your wife, Mr. Malfoy; she hails from the Black side of the family if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Does she, now?” Lucius raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. Devon Black’s little sister, as a matter of fact.” 

A look of undisguised distaste marred Lucius’ handsome features. “Devon Black. I was not aware that she had a younger sister. Is the child as disrespectful as that Black witch?” 

“Not at all... in fact, she was quite concerned when her wand test went awry... Quite unlike Devon. Perhaps she had a different mother?” 

“That is a possibility, though I had not heard of any such thing. Devon’s mother was shipped to America after her birth… I shall have to discuss it with Narcissa. Good day, Ollivander.” He said, turning to go, more or less dismissing the man as unimportant to him further. 

“Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy.” Ollivander replied, not unhappy to see him go. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

From his seat, Draco was able to see the front door of Ollivander’s Fine Wands. He was enjoying the conversation when the sun shining off his father’s immaculate hair caught his eyes. “Devon, my father just came out of Ollivander’s.” He murmured. 

“That’s my cue to leave. Sorry, Devon, I have to take a pass on the meal.” Tonks rose. “I really should be off...” 

“Tonks, sit down. I’m not letting him chase you off.” Devon frowned. 

“Here’s your lunch, dears. Anything else I can get you?” the waitress asked politely. 

Tonks shook her head, remaining on her feet. “Devon, he and I shouldn’t be in the same place. Really. There have been a lot of changes since your last visit and I don’t have time to explain.” 

“I’ll see you later for drinks then. You can fill me in.” Devon shrugged, though irritated that her uncle had chased off someone she would much rather have spent time with. 

“You got it.” She agreed and slipped away, melting into the crowd and seeming to disappear. 

Draco’s entire demeanor changed now that his father was coming, Ari couldn’t help but notice. She had met a relaxed, smiling, charming young man who admitted to his shortcomings; now he was tense and she could not help but sense a thread of fear from him despite the strong shields he had thrown up. She could tell the expression he wore was a mask to hide his true self, one he was quite accustomed to wearing. He was putting on a very convincing show of being haughty and arrogant and communicating that simply with his posture and his expression. If Ari had not spent the day and night before with him, she would have moved away from him quickly. Still, the change in him made her nervous. What was his father like, to make him change so simply by being nearby? Ari glanced from him to Devon, unsure. 

Devon ignored the man moving across the street toward them, cutting into her steak. “Hum... not bad...” she said, eating. Draco glanced at her, and then followed her example, starting in on his meal though he had lost his appetite. 

Ari glanced over at the man as he entered the restaurant, and then looked over at Devon. “Is Shar coming tonight on your date...?” she asked softly. 

“Shar’s tied up at the school... she’s making sure nothing gets at the littles while I’m here.” 

“I’m worried Dev...” Ari started. 

“And what could possibly worry such a pretty little witch?” A silky voice asked just beyond their table. Lucius Malfoy stood beside their table, smiling. He was an older version of Draco, his eyes grey with a bit of blue in them. He had long white-blonde hair that he wore loose over his shoulders, the strands spreading out like silk. He had full lips, alabaster skin, and was quite handsome; he was turning on all of his charm at the moment. 

Ari looked up at the handsome man with a soft blush on her cheeks. “I don’t know anyone at this school, and classes have already started... I am afraid I will be behind in my studies...” she replied in a soft tone, thinking quickly. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the explanation. “Very true, young lady, very true” he agreed cautiously. He knew nothing about her; he could be a half-breed mud-blood bitch or even a full mudblood only claiming magical parentage in order to gain status. Although the Dark Lord had chosen a bride for him, Regulus Black had not been very particular about several of the women he had bedded. He had never met this girl’s mother, after all. Was she pureblood...? Better to play the charmer for now. “My son Draco excels at his classes; I’m sure he will be happy to help you adjust to your new school.” 

“I could help you get on your feet in your classes.” Draco said in a tone a bit cool and distant. “I could help you to meet the right people...” 

“I would like that...” she smiled at him. “Thank you Draco... Sir, would you care to join us? We seem to have an extra plate...” Ari looked up at him, her dark eyes seeming to draw Lucius in. 

He frowned a moment, seeming to consider; and then he smiled. “I suppose my business can wait for a few minutes...” he agreed, gracefully taking a seat. 

Devon scowled at him with undisguised dislike. 

The waitress quickly moved over. “What may I serve you to drink, sir?” she asked. 

Lucius looked at the waitress and a clear look of distaste covered his handsome features. “Give me firewhiskey, and water.” he said. He knew this girl for certain; she was a mudblood taken on by Hogwarts just because she had the arrogance to show wizarding powers. Muggle parents, muggle ancestry; she was nothing but a filthy little mudblooded creature. “Merlin’s beard; doesn’t this restaurant have standards anymore?” he muttered. 

“Miss?” Ari asked softly. “May I have some tea please?” 

“Of course, milady...” she responded, flushing hotly with embarrassment and anger. She had heard Lucius’ comments as he had intended her to.

Before she could leave, Lucius spoke up again. “...and it is to be served, along with all other items ordered by this table, by a house elf from your kitchen.” Lucius added coldly. “Not by you.” 

“As you wish, sir.” she bowed and hurried away. 

He snorted. “Standards are falling everywhere.” the elder Malfoy sighed in a disappointed tone. 

“I don’t know who in the hell you’re trying to impress, Malfoy.” Devon growled. 

He laughed innocently, giving her an arrogant smirk. “And just who would I be trying to impress, Miss Black?” He drawled. “Certainly not you. I’ve no reason to impress you; I’m simply stating a fact. This restaurant never hired anything but purebloods in the past, and now they have a mudblood serving purebloods on the floor. Surely you remember that.” He said, turning his eyes on his son. “Draco knows its true just as much as I do.” 

“It’s true. Mudbloods weren’t hired before.” Draco said softly. 

*Mudblood? That doesn’t sound like a very nice word.* Ari glanced at him. 

He didn’t meet her eyes. *It isn’t a nice word, not at all. But father expects me to use it. And I just have to. It means non-wizarding blood, dirty blood. Dirty muggle blood that pure wizards like my father think is poisoning our bloodlines.*

“So, are you going to introduce me to this young lady who has invited me to lunch, son?” Lucius asked, verbally prodding his son into response. 

Draco looked shamed, blushing deeply. “Sorry... yes, of course, father; this is Arianrhod Black. Arian, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy...” 

“Charmed.” He smiled at her, leaning back in his chair. Ari couldn’t help but notice how handsome a man he was; it was clear where Draco got his good looks.

“I am pleased to meet you sir.” She said softly, bowing her head slightly.

“I saw you visit Ollivander’s earlier...” he commented. 

“What’s it to you?” Devon interrupted, scowling at him. How dare this supercilious bastard turn his charms on little Ari?! “Arian needed a new wand; she outgrew her last. As if it’s any of your damned business…” 

He gave a long-suffering sigh, making it seem as if Devon was the most unreasonable person in the world. “If I had meant to ask YOU, Devon, I most certainly would have done so. I can already tell that young Arianrhod was not raised as you were; she has respect for others and displays proper manners where you clearly lack them.” 

“Oh, piss off Malfoy!” Devon snarled.

He rose to his feet, looking irritated. “I don’t see why anyone would choose to share your company, Devon.” He said coldly. “I do trust you’ll be absent from my dinner table, this evening?” 

“I have other plans for the evening and they don’t include you!” Devon snapped. 

“Exactly what I had hoped you’d say.” He smiled charmingly at her, sweeping his robes about behind him, his snake-headed staff in hand. “Come, Draco, it is time we left Devon to her own devices.” 

Draco began to rise. “Yes father, but... I was going to catch the train back to Hogwarts today. It leaves in an hour.” Draco began. He was clearly concerned that his father would command him to go home.

He frowned, and then shrugged. “Very well... Arian, I hope you have a productive year and apply yourself; there is much you can learn at school. I trust my son Draco will be of great help to you.” 

“I’m sorry uncle. I hope that we will be able to become better acquainted soon...”Ari said softly. 

“I will look forward to that.” He gave her a slight bow of the head. “Good day, Devon.” He said with excessive politeness, making her spit a soft curse in his direction. Smiling at his success in irritating and angering her, he turned and started off. 

*Devon, please. Just let him go…* Draco’s unspoken thought came across clearly to those who could hear his desperate mental whisper. 

*Mind your shields, Draco. You’re projecting.*. Devon murmured. Draco jumped slightly, and then his thoughts were shielded away once more. 

*Is he really as bad as he feels?* Ari asked timidly. 

*He is my father.* Draco’s shields became very brittle a moment, then suddenly firmed up stronger than ever. *We get to choose our friends and acquaintances, but we don’t get to choose our parents.*

*No truer words were ever spoken.* Devon agreed, quite happy to see the man stroll out of the restaurant with a smile on his face. *That man makes my skin crawl*

*But he is very good looking…* Ari said teasingly. 

*The only reason for it to be good that he’s a handsome bastard is that he passed those looks down to Draco here; he’s got the beauty of an angel.* Devon retorted with a smirk. 

*You two are impossible!* Draco laughed, embarrassed. Ari giggled softly, sipping her tea. 

“And really, Ari, why the hells did you invite him to join us?” Devon demanded. 

Ari shrugged helplessly. “Manners, Devon. It would have been rude not to.” 

Devon rolled her eyes. “Manners are wasted on that bastard. He is the epitome of living, breathing rudeness. You could have dropped the manners just once...” she said with a snort. 

“Father seemed impressed by it.” Draco commented. 

“Manners are important. Grandmother drilled that into me.” 

Devon leaned across the table toward Ari. “Use manners with a viper and it’ll still bite you Arian. Did your grandmother teach you that too?” 

“Sometimes you can charm a snake.” She replied levelly.

“I have to do that every day.” Draco sighed. 

Devon relaxed back with her whiskey. “At least while you’re at school you’re away from him.” 

“Most of the time, but he comes and visits the school intermittently; never with warning. He likes to check up on me and my progress at school, and he talks to some of the teachers... but it’s not quite as bad at school, usually.” 

Devon eyed him. “Is someone giving you a hard time there? Want me to take care of them?” 

“I really can handle it, Devon.” He said, trying hard not to laugh.

“Oh, but it could be such fun.” Devon laughed. “We go and grab them and tie them between two pillars and have them at your mercy.” 

The visual of that got Draco laughing. “As interesting as that sounds, I don’t dare have you at Hogwarts. You’ll make everyone go mad, if you didn’t manage to somehow blow up the school...” 

“That can be fun too.” She chuckled. 

“I would like to complete my education at Hogwarts.” He laughed. “And I have a reputation to maintain; tying people up isn’t part of that reputation.” 

“You must have a boring sex life. Poor kid...” Devon sighed. 

“It’s not boring, I have plenty of partners. Quite interesting enough thank you... really, now Devon. I don’t discuss my love life in public...” 

“Why not...?” Devon chuckled. “You blush so pretty...” 

“Arian, can you make her stop?” He asked, exasperated. 

Ari chuckled. “Devon, be nice to Draco. And maybe I’ll let you tie me to the pillars.” She winked. 

“Oh, great Merlin...” Draco dropped his face into his hands. 

Devon chuckled and changed the subject, taking pity on her cousin. “Have you got all your books and robes for school, Arian?” 

Draco answered, not lifting his head out of his hands. “She has what she needs. I had it all sent to wait with my trunk at the station.” 

Devon reached over, running her fingers through Draco’s silky hair. “Come on, sweet cheeks. I promise I’ll be good. I won’t even tease you about that cute boy who keeps looking over at us...” 

He lowered his hands and raised his head, but did not look around. “I don’t even think I want to know who that is... with my luck, he’s not even looking at me; he’s looking at Arian...” he said, cheeks lightly pink anyway.

“Why would he be looking at me?” Ari smiled. “You’re prettier than I am.” 

“Hah. You’re beautiful, as if you didn’t know...” he said returned. 

“Anything more, dears?” the waitress asked, moving back. 

“Not for me.” Draco said, stretching. 

“Oh no, I’ve had more than enough thank you.” Ari sipped her tea, relaxing back. 

“And you, missus?” the waitress asked Devon. “A refill, perhaps...?” 

“Better not... I have got to get going too.” She sighed. “Draco, I expect you to take good care of my Arian and make her eat.” Devon scowled at the girl’s half-eaten meal. “I’ll be checking in with you; keep you updated...” 

“I’ll make sure she eats at least something at every meal...” Draco reassured as the waitress left a bill and bustled off. 

Devon dropped a few coins on the table. “Come on, I’ll walk you over to the train.” She said. 

“Sure, thanks Devon.” He responded, rising from his seat. He glanced about to see if he knew any of the other patrons. He did see several students from school, scattered about the place. It had filled up quite a bit since their arrival. He was pretending not to look for anyone as he followed Devon and Ari out of the restaurant. He didn’t see the particular one he would have loved to think would be looking at him... with an expression other than the hatred he usually saw. Together the trio moved out of the restaurant and down the street toward the station. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

“Come ON, Harry, or we’ll miss the last train!” Hermione said laughingly, her arms loaded with books and packages. Harry had stopped in front of the Quidditch Supply Store to stare at the brooms and other Quidditch supplies. “Harry, come on…” 

Harry pulled his eyes away from the shop window and its spectacular display. “Huh...? Oh, yeah, sure.” he agreed, turning away from the window, hefting his bag. “But... Hermione? You think you have enough books?” his tone was serious although he was teasing. 

“Oh, I really wanted to get more; I could have used more potions ingredients, the potions are only going to get more complicated from here on out. And there were at least three books I would have loved to get, but...” she rambled, and then looked at Harry and the grin on his face. “Oh, ha-ha... Very funny.” She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Ron laughed, his own arms loaded with one bag of his own and several packages of Hermione’s as well. “Much more and I would need a backbrace… next time you’re just having them all send it to the castle!” He complained laughingly.

Harry laughed too as they moved on down the street. “Hey Ron, how about a game of Quidditch after supper tonight...? I’m sure we can gather up enough players for a game.” 

“Sounds great...” he began, glancing behind them as they walked; what he saw made his face take on a sour expression. “Oh, bloody lovely. Let’s hurry up; that prat Malfoy is coming.”

Harry glanced back to see Malfoy walking toward the station as well, accompanied by two young women, neither of whom he recognized. Neither one really resembled him or his family either. “He’s got company. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll ignore us.” He commented as they moved on. 

Draco spotted the three ahead of them in the mill of people and purposely slowed his pace to allow them to draw ahead, out of view. “Did I tell you that you’re allowed to have a pet at school?” He asked, hoping Devon and Arian had not seen the three. Both of them had seen the image of who the boy he fancied in his mind; they might recognize him and Draco couldn’t afford that. 

“A pet? You mean a familiar, don’t you?” Arian asked. 

He shook his head. “No, not a familiar, a pet. You’re allowed to bring a cat, toad, rat or an owl... but only truly lame people keep rats or toads.” He added with a smirk. 

“I don’t want a pet; I have a familiar already. But I really don’t think they would allow my kitty.” Ari smiled. 

“Why not? They allow others cats that are quite big. Granger has a huge beast; a ginger cat that stalks all about the castle... don’t think it’s a real housecat though.” 

“Not as big as mine; she’s a panther and her name is Stephanie.” 

“You’ve a kitty that’s a panther...?” He asked, surprised. 

Ari giggled. “Yes, she’s my guardian.” 

“Blimey; she sure would be one bloody effective guardian, I’d say... yes, they’d probably have a problem with a panther running about the castle.” 

The platform had a surprising number of people on it, considering that holiday continued for two more days. Some students were coming back early as Draco was, and others were residents of Hogsmeade returning home and Draco thought he spotted a teacher among those boarding. People were hugging and saying goodbye and giving final advice for school. 

Draco led Arian to one of the many open train doors. “See you, cousin Devon.” He said, feeling at least reassured that he would see her before another two years had gone. 

*Take care of her, Draco.* Devon replied, reaching out to take hold of Arian and pull her into her arms. 

*You know I’ll look after her Devon. You have my word.* Draco assured her. 

She gazed down into the shorter girl’s eyes and touched her cheek. “You take care of yourself and try to have some fun, baby...” she hugged her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. 

Ari smiled softly up at her. “Now Devon, no one will believe I’m your little sister if you kiss me like that.” She murmured teasingly.

“Oh all right, take all the fun out of it. Go on, have fun you two.” Devon stepped back to let them board the train, watching as they mounted the steps and the door swung shut behind them. 

Draco leaned forward, poking his head out the window. “See you, Devon!” He called out as the big red engine gave off a massive hiss of steam. He pulled his head back in just as the train lurched, whistle sounding as the train began to move. Devon waved, grinning, and then turned to go. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Draco and Ari turned into the train. “Shouldn’t be too hard finding seats, since it’s early... not too many people were at the station today. There are still two days left to winter break...” 

“Yeah... then we’ll be stuck with you in potions.” A familiar voice grumbled from behind them. 

Draco stiffened, shooting a venomous glare at the speaker. He was a tall redhead who was looking at Draco with clear dislike. “Sod off, Weasel-Bee.” He retorted acidly. 

“Ronald, please...” Hermione started. “Can’t we just be civil?” 

“What? Be civil with the Great White Ferret...? Why? He started it...!” Ron answered. 

Draco spoke over his defense to his girlfriend. “The only good thing about being in potions with you, Weasley, is being able to laugh at your performance in class! You’re almost as pathetic as Longbottom.” Draco drawled scathingly, putting an arm about Arian’s waist. “Come on, Arian, that lot is nothing but a waste of time.” He turned his back on them, led her into a compartment and slammed the door shut. He allowed Ari past him then stood at the door, glaring at them challengingly as they passed. 

Ari took a seat, frowning softly. “Are they always so rude to you, Draco?” 

He visibly relaxed after they passed, then gave a nonchalant snort at the thought. “Oh, this actually wasn’t bad at all, to be honest. There’s a lot of bad blood between us, thee three of them and my group... at least no one tried to take a swing at me today.” 

Ari’s eyes widened. “What...?!” Ari glared in the direction they had gone. “Those three ganged up on you?” 

Draco sighed softly and shook his head. “It’s not like that, not at all. Hell, why not be completely honest? The Weasel hasn’t hit me, he just has a big mouth and problems keeping it shut. The girl, she’s punched me once in the face. I think I earned that one; I was being an absolute toerag at the time. Potter and I fight all the time and that gets nasty sometimes.” 

“...but Draco, you like him. I’ve seen him in your thoughts...” she said softly, sitting down, feeling somewhat confused. She had seen that Draco had carefully avoided looking at the dark-haired boy during the confrontation. Why would he be so angry and fight with someone that he cared for so deeply? 

Draco stiffened at her words; her words hit the mark directly even though he did not want to admit it, even to himself. His jaw set, he tried turned his hurt to anger; he couldn’t let anyone see…

Ari’s next words completely diffused his anger. “Please Draco, help me to understand. I don’t wish to cause any difficulties between you two.” She said softly.

He took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, looking down. “Don’t worry, Arian, you can’t cause any trouble between the two of us because I’m too damned busy doing it myself. Its just something I have to do; it’s very hard to explain...” he began, pacing in the tiny space. 

“I need to understand.” She said softly.

“You’ve met my father... “ Draco began. How could he explain without telling her everything? “He... well, there are big problems...” 

He went on to explain about ‘he-who-must- not-be-named’ and the current state of affairs, including the Death Eaters and the fact that his father was not only one of them, but he was one of the most powerful and highest ranking Death Eater amongst those who followed the Dark Lord. 

“The one you see in my mind, his name is Harry Potter. My father would like nothing better than to serve him up to the Dark Lord on a silver platter; to be the one to give him the power to take all his past power back in his hands. I was father’s little carbon copy up until about age eleven; that’s when I first met Potter.” He said, sinking into a seat. “At first I did what my father expected of me; I tried to gain his confidence and to make him my friend, but Potter would have none of it. I really did want to be Potter’s friend back then, but he pushed me away because I was a Malfoy and he had already made friends with Weasley and Granger. I watched him and saw that he really wasn’t what father had told me he was. I decided from that moment that I wouldn’t be father’s puppet. Father wanted me to befriend Potter, so I made damned sure I did everything and anything to make sure that everyone knew that we were no less than bitter enemies. I did it well; things have kind of snowballed from there.” 

“Oh, Draco...” Ari said softly. “There must be something we can do to fix all this.” she said softly. 

He shook his head. “No. To keep him safe, everyone has to believe that I hate him; especially my father. And Potter must believe it too.” 

“It’s just not fair.” Ari said softly, brushing Draco’s hair out of his eyes in a soft caress. 

“Life isn’t fair. I learned that lesson long, long ago.” he agreed, looking at her with sad grey eyes. “This is my burden to bear, not yours. You have your own problems to think of.” 

Arian sighed, taking his hand in hers. “Perhaps, but I still don’t like that redheaded boy. And if any of them hurts you again, well, they’ll see just how Black I can be!” 

Draco chuckled softly at that. “You don’t have to do that, Ari. We Blacks and Malfoys don’t sully our own hands tending to such things; I have a couple of thugs who take care of most of my dirty work...” 

Ari smiled softly at him. “I like it when you smile.”


	3. Getting to Know The Golden Trio

  
Author's notes: Now at school, Draco finds to his dismay that his cousin who he had sworn to protect is not placed in his house! She must get to know these new students and how to get along without the protection of Draco.  


* * *

Once they reached the privacy of a train car and the door had closed behind them, Hermione rounded on her boyfriend in clear anger. “Ronald Weasley, did you have to smart off at him? I mean, really! He wasn’t doing anything this time, and it was just plain rude of you. He had a girl with him; you could have thought of her feelings...” Hermione said, with her arms folded. 

Ron looked confused and immediately went on the defensive. “Whatchoo mean? How is it an insult to complain about bloody potions? I hate that class. I didn’t say a damned thing about him except that we have to be in Potions class with him! How is it my fault he took it so damned personal? Besides, he’s a git; he’s been a git for six years and I doubt he’s changing now! As for that girl, she has to be mental to be with him anyway...” 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Give it a rest, Ron. You don’t know her.” 

“True enough, I’m sorry about that... but I know him. Isn’t that enough...?” 

Harry plopped into a seat unceremoniously and sighed, staring out the window. “Don’t you ever get tired of it?” He asked softly. 

“Huh? Tired of what?” Ron was confused. 

“Fighting. It’s just so draining, staying angry at him all the time. I have too much to worry about; I just don’t want to fight with him anymore.” 

Ron looked from his best friend to his girlfriend, completely flummoxed. This was not like either of them, to act like this and defend Draco Malfoy, of all people! “What’s wrong with you two today?” Ron eyed them both like they had been possessed. “You take a liking to Malfoy all of a sudden?” 

“It would just be nice to not have any conflicts for a while.” Harry sighed, not looking back at his friends. 

“Perfect.” Ron said sourly. “Fantastic. All right; all we gotta do is avoid the Slytherins at every turn, don’t talk about them to anyone, don’t go to potions or play Quidditch or even leave the tower? Sure, I’m sure old McGonogall will let us get away with that!” he asked in an exasperated tone. “Honestly, Harry, all I said was we had to be around him in potions. He was the one that started throwing insults, I didn’t start that!” he complained. “Why is everything always my fault?” 

“I hate potions.” Harry grumbled. 

“Oh, Harry, it’ll be fine.” Hermione soothed. “You’ve done your research, your paper is good and a full six inches longer than it had to be. Your potion came out perfectly.” 

“Yeah, I know. But Snape hates me. It wouldn’t matter at all if I got every single potion perfect, and memorized every ingredient possible I’d still be a damned fool and everything I did would be totally wrong.”

“Snape can’t help it; he hates us all because we’re Gryffindor.” Ron sighed. 

“He would hate me in Slytherin House too.” Harry mumbled, wishing he could just stop taking the stupid class and avoid that particular instructor completely. 

“You can’t know that for sure, Harry.” Hermione said. 

“I wonder who that girl is...?” Ron mumbled, thinking about her. “I’ve never seen her at school.” 

“Me neither... she is very pretty.” Hermione commented. “Looks a bit like Cho, quite exotic...” 

Ron glanced at her, feeling his jealousy rise. The year he had started with Lavender, she had begun to explore her femininity and her sexual drives… and he had not been part of it. She still had relationships and Hermione had even shown an inclination to be attracted to her own sex. That was the hardest part; Ron didn’t see any way he could compete with that and if she took a liking to this new girl... Ron gritted his teeth and squelched the feeling. Jealousy never did him any good and Hermione always came back to him in the end. 

“Does she...?” Harry said softly, looking at them finally. “I... I didn’t notice.” he said. He’d been looking at the person she was with. Damned Malfoy with his good looks had all of his attention.

“You didn’t? Well, she is quite a bit prettier than Cho, I think.” Ron said with a grin, teasing his friend who’d had a bit of a crush on Cho in the fourth year. 

“Is she Malfoy’s new girlfriend?” Hermione mused. “Pansy is going to have a fit.” 

“She wasn’t acting like the girlfriends he usually hangs around with; you know, like Pansy. Malfoy always seems to enjoy having a girl who tells the world she’s the luckiest creature under the sun and he’s the absolute end-all of boyfriends; a girl who hangs on his arm and drapes herself all over him and is always trying to snog him... she doesn’t seem the type to do that, at least.” Ron said. 

“Oh, like Lavender you mean?” Hermione teased.

Ron sighed. “Oh come on Hermione, that whole episode was nothing but a big mistake, you know that. I said I was sorry about it…”

She smirked at him. “I know that.” She answered.

“That girl’s probably just a Slytherin we hadn’t seen before...” 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Harry said, stretching. 

“True.” He agreed, looking out the window. They were maybe halfway there but the sun was already moving to the west. “I really don’t think we’ll be back in time for that game?” Ron commented. “Probably have to shoot for tomorrow... let’s just eat in the common room tonight.” 

“Ronald Weasley, you can eat in the Great Hall like everyone else. You had better not make the house elves haul things up to you in that tower!” Hermione scowled. 

“But they’re HOUSE ELVES, Hermione! They LIKE doing that kind of work! Heck, Dobby loves to serve Harry; he’d do anything for him and bringing him dinner on his first night back would make the little guy ecstatic!” 

“That doesn’t mean that you have to make them work even harder! You’ll be eating alone if you laze about the tower and make them serve you hand and foot!” She snapped. 

“All right, all right, geez; we’ll eat in the common room.” he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Harry shook his head; these two acted just like an old married couple sometimes. “Hey... I’m for a drink. How about you two?” He asked, rising.

“Some pumpkin juice for me.” Hermione answered. 

“Butterbeer sounds great.” Ron agreed. “Need a hand, mate?” Ron said, rising. 

“Nah; save your strength for the stairs at Hogwarts.” He teased his friend, moving out and down the hall.

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor towards the back of the train. In between regular train rides for the students, the snack cart and the drink cart were kept in the third car for access by the passengers. 

He paused when he heard a soft laugh. 

“No, no you silly prat...” the voice teased lightly. “Like this. Hold it lightly...” Harry took a moment to comprehend that the voice he heard was Malfoy... Draco Malfoy? Teasing? Draco Malfoy didn’t tease and just who the blazes would he be teaching? 

He moved closer to the voice, seeing the shades of the room were open. He could just take a look to be sure he wasn’t imagining things, that wouldn’t hurt anything. He crept up and gazed inside. Draco stood with his arm about the girl, standing just behind her, his hand over hers as he showed her how to properly hold her strange wand. 

“But Draco, if I hold it that lightly, won’t it be easier to disarm me?” she objected. 

“If you’re quick with your shield charm, no one can disarm you. That’s the first thing we want to work on, your Protego Charm; then we can work on other spells.” Draco smiled. 

Harry felt himself rooted to the spot, watching a Draco Malfoy he had never seen before. Friendly, open, smiling a real smile of friendship, relaxed… he’d never seen Draco like this. The Malfoy he knew was an arrogant, snide, bitter hateful young man who would as soon hex you as look at you. 

“But Draco, where I’m from, we have more to worry about than spells... it will be difficult to wield both sword and wand.” 

“There are ways to use your wand as a sword, or even to block and counter a sword. Your wand can be a very useful weapon as well as defense; you just have to learn the right words. Now, let’s try this again. Focus through your wand this time, use it, don’t fight it. Ollivander said you can do this and I know you can.” he said. “Move it like this...” he instructed her again how to levitate, showing her the proper wrist and wand movement while holding her hand. 

Ari tried, concentrating. “This is harder than it looks... and besides, it’s so much easier to do with my mind.” Ari held out her hand and the apple moved to her. 

“Easier, yes, but if you don’t use the right words you’ll get people suspicious.” He smirked.

She giggled at his smirk. “I know; I must learn to use the wand.” 

“Can you teach me to do that?” Draco asked softly. “Do I have the ability to learn to do it like you do?” The look on his face was so hopeful Harry couldn’t draw his eyes away. 

“Of course, Draco, I will teach you anything I can.” 

A smile broke out and his grey eyes sparkled. “Anything...?” He repeated his tone teasing and full of laughter. 

Harry found himself smiling also. Draco had such a lovely laugh; he had never heard a truly light friendly laugh from the blonde wizard before and he liked it. “I know a couple of places we can go to practice, where no one will butt in.” he said, standing gracefully. “You want anything to drink?” he asked. 

Harry stepped back, startled into movement again. He quickly walked away, not wanting Malfoy to know he had been eavesdropping. 

“Keep practicing, Arian.” He said as his usual mask slipped into place. He opened the door and stepped out, expression haughty as he closed the door behind him. 

Harry looked up as Draco entered the compartment where a cart of drinks and small pastry snacks had been set up for the passengers. He had already poured the mugs of butterbeer and was getting a pumpkin juice when Draco moved in. 

Draco hesitated, and then moved in without a word to get his own drinks. 

“Oh, what luck! Draco! I certainly didn’t expect to see you on board!” Pansy Parkinson moved into the compartment as well, slipping up next to Draco with a wide smile. “Going back to school early...? How come?” She acted as if Harry didn’t even exist; that was just fine with him. 

“Oh... hi Pansy... yes, something came up so I cut my holiday short... Have a good time shopping?” he asked, though he clearly knew what her answer would be.

She giggled. “Oh I had a few problems but nothing I couldn’t handle… I had to have a few things special ordered because they actually didn’t have what I needed in stock.”

He smirked at her. “So, what did you get this time?” 

“Oh, something for you.” She said, drawing one finger down his chest, gazing up into his eyes flirtatiously, clearly inviting him to kiss her. “I got a very sexy gown for the spring dance, and something even sexier for the night following.” 

Draco groaned. “The dance... Merlin! Pansy, I’m not so sure I’ll be going to the dance this year.” He said apologetically.

“What?” she was frozen in place, looking like she had been gobsmacked. “Draco, why? You just have to come to the dance! It’s just not a party without the Slytherin Prince in attendance.” Her voice had risen to a whine. “We need you to be there…!”

“Pansy, I have my reasons.” he extricated himself from her grip and advanced to the cart, pouring himself two cups of juice, not seeming to notice Harry. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

The girl watched him, tears glistening in her eyes. She took a deep breath and moved up to join him. “So who is it you’re sitting with? I know Blaise is still at home. And Crabbe and Goyle never come back early to school unless their dads throw them out.” 

Harry decided to speak up at this point; why not? He was curious and who better to ask? “Yes, Malfoy... who is that pretty girl you came on the train with?” He asked. 

Pansy looked at Harry sharply, and then glared at Draco; her eyes were flashing with clear jealousy and a hint of anger. “Girl...? What girl? What are you talking about, Potter? What girl!?” She said in a hurt yet demanding tone, her fists moving to rest on her hips. 

Draco shot an unappreciative scowl toward Harry; why had the bloody hell had he brought her up? Arian had so much to learn; she really didn’t need this girl getting all up in her face and on her case, not today! “Some people just don’t know when to keep their bloody mouths shut, do they, Potter?” he growled, then looked back at Pansy. “Don’t sweat it, Pansy. She’s my cousin.” He answered. 

“Oh!” She brightened and gave a bit of a giggle, moving to touch Draco’s hands. “I think that’s just wonderful! Would SHE happen to be the reason why you may not come to the party?” she asked and then plowed onward without allowing him to answer her. “Oh my! Of course that’s the reason! No one who matters will know her yet, since I don’t know her. How horrible for her; its such late notice, the dance is only few weeks away she won’t have time to make ANY preparations… Blaise has asked Armanthia so she can’t take her.” She said thoughtfully.”

“Pansy…” Draco said warningly.

“Oh, Draco; don’t you worry, I can figure out someone to take her to the dance... If I find her a date for the dance, everything will be fine...” she scowled, thinking hard for a second or two, and then she shrugged, giving up. “Well, I know it’ll be hard on her but she’s your cousin, she can handle it... She can just go with Potter.” 

“What..?!” Harry said, startled. How had he even been considered in this whole mess?

“You’ve lost your mind!” Draco frowned.

“Look, I know he’s a Gryffindor, but she’ll have to bear with it for one night. It’s the perfect solution." Pansy said with a satisfied smile as if she had just arranged everything to everyone’s perfect satisfaction, She was certainly satisfied with the solution, so naturally no one else would have any reason to object. 

Draco scowled angrily. It was bad enough, with Pansy insisting on running his life, but he was not going to have her cut herself loose on others. “Wait just a bloody minute, Pansy...! You will not be arranging her life or mine...!” 

“Why would a Slytherin Princess want to go with me, anyway?” Harry asked right on the end of Draco’s statement; he didn’t know this girl and spending an evening in close company with Draco... “Aren’t I beneath her notice...?” 

She looked at him and smiled pityingly at him, as if he had were simpleminded and needed to be cosseted to get along in the world. “Of course you are, Potter. But she’s not a Slytherin Princess yet, is she? She’s not been to school; we don’t know what house she’s going to be in. But that’s not the reason you’re so far below her; you should feel privileged to even be considered. You can’t help your status, you’re beneath her because you’re common and a Gryffindor, and she, no matter what country she was born in, is Malfoy’s cousin.” She responded in an arrogant, aloof tone. 

“I said no one is arranging anything...!” Malfoy insisted. 

“Why don’t we just ask her?” Pansy suggested with a smile. “I’m sure she’ll want to go, and Harry isn’t that bad looking, he cleans up quite well. He actually looked quite attractive in our fourth year at the Yule ball...” 

“It’s weeks away...!” Draco argued. 

“Exactly...! All the more reason to ask her, it’s just around the corner.” She agreed, turning and heading for the door. 

Both boys hung back, watching her flounce out the door where she paused, waiting for Draco. 

Harry shook his head, feeling a bit sorry for Draco if he had to put up with this kind of manipulation every day. “Hey Malfoy... is she always like this...?” He murmured softly. 

Draco surprised him by giving him a civil answer. “Worse, actually.” he answered him quietly, and then gathered up his drinks to follow Pansy out the door. “Seriously, Pansy! This isn’t a good time to talk about this with her... There’s plenty of time to discuss this when we get to Hogwarts!” he said, trying once more to dissuade her from following him to his compartment. She went on, assuring him that everything would be fine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Harry picked up his own drinks, turning to go as well. “Poor Malfoy, I’d hate to be saddled with Pansy...” he murmured as he walked. “So that girl is his cousin… Hermione’s right, she is pretty…” He tapped at the door with his foot and Ron slid the door open for him. 

“Hey what took you so long...? Thought you got lost, mate.” Ron grinned, stepping back to let Harry inside. 

“I had no choice, I had to wait my turn. Pansy was busy accosting Draco at the drink cart.” He explained, moving in as Ron closed the door behind him. 

“Wish I could have seen that...” Ron chuckled. 

“Honestly, I wish I hadn’t seen it.” Harry sighed, shaking his head. “It really did make me feel sorry for him; he has to put up with her every day. She’s a member of his house, remember?” he handed them their drinks. 

“Oh, he deserves it Harry. He probably enjoys it too, otherwise he wouldn’t put up with her like he does... it's not like he can’t make her shove off if he wants...” Ron reasoned. 

“I feel sorry for him too; I know how tenacious Pansy can be. What was Pansy on about?” Hermione asked, thanking Harry for her drink.

“That spring dance that’s coming up. She bought something really slinky to wear but Draco said he wasn’t going. And she was definitely jealous about the girl who was with him.” Harry replied. 

“Did he say if she was his new girlfriend?” Ron asked. 

“She’s not his girlfriend, mate. She’s his cousin.” Harry corrected. 

“Really?” Hermione asked, surprised. “She doesn’t look like his family, really...” she commented thoughtfully, sipping her juice. 

“Sirius was his uncle by marriage, remember? She probably got her looks from that part of the family, not the Malfoy side.” Ron pointed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Pansy followed Draco, almost in step with him, ignoring his attempts to make her leave him alone as trivial and unimportant; it was only natural that he want to spend as much time with her as possible. 

He gave up trying to make her leave and halted outside the door, scowling at her. “All right, Pansy; I’ll let you come in and talk to her, but you’d damn sure better be nice! She is my cousin and I won’t have you trying to bully her.” 

“Bully her? Oh now you’re just being dramatic Draco, I wouldn’t do any such thing.” She said innocently, gazing up at him.

He didn’t care what she said or how cute she was trying to be. “Be nice, Pansy... or else.” He said in a warning tone before he opened the door. “Here you go, Arian.” He said, handing her a glass. 

“Thank you Draco.” The dark-haired girl smiled. 

“You know, Draco, she’s very pretty in an exotic kind of way.” Pansy said, looking Arian over with an eye accustomed to looking at beauty and fashion, then she turned to Draco, snuggling up against him. “How could she be anything but beautiful, though? All of your family is gorgeous, Draco.” she smiled at him with cloying sweetness. 

Draco held his tongue, forcing himself to take a deep calming breath, and made the formal introductions. “Pansy, this is my cousin Arian Black. Ari, this is Pansy Parkinson. ” 

“His fiancée, Pansy Parkinson.” She clarified haughtily and proudly, giving Draco a smile.

“Hello Pansy.” Ari smiled at her. 

“It’s very nice to meet another member of Draco’s family… he has so few, you know.” she smiled back, giving her a slight bow. “Arian Black. You know it's strange, how I’ve never met you before this?”

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You don’t know everyone in the world, Pansy. Have you ever been to America...?” 

“Well not past the east coast, no. You know that Draco; we went on holiday…”

“Yes. I know.” He cut her off. 

“Its just I move in all the best social circles and I was sure I’d at least have heard of her…”

“Arian moved to the Midwest of America years ago when she was a baby, and she has been living there ever since. She just came back to England yesterday; I hadn’t even met her before then. How could you possibly have met her?” 

“Midwest…? Well that’s interesting at least, what part…?”

“Oklahoma, I believe.”

“Ugh; how dreadful.” She turned her attention to Arian now. “Lucky you got to come to England, eh?” she said conspiratorially. She looked as open and friendly as if she was talking to a friend since her own infancy rather than a stranger she had met less than a few minutes ago. Ari decided at that moment she did not like this girl; she was devious and manipulative and clearly angered Draco all the time. “I’m sure we’ll become very good friends! Did you attend dances at your old school, Arian? Being a Black, I’m certain you’re a fantastic dancer, you’re all so cultured and graceful...” she paused, tilting her head. “You DO, dance don’t you?”

“Yes, I can dance...” Ari began but typical for Pansy she did not allow her to talk further. 

“How wonderful! It’s just your luck that you’ve come now; with your being so new you need to be properly introduced to the Wizarding community and how better than a dance?”

“A dance…?”

“Pansy…?” Draco hissed at her, glaring at her.

She ignored him as if he wasn’t eve there. “Yes, a dance! You see, there’s this lovely dance coming up in a couple of months and it’s going to be fantastic...” she pressed on. 

“Pansy!” Draco growled now, eyes narrow, glaring at her. Ari smiled and give Draco a conspiratorial wink; he hesitated but subsided though he continued to glare at Pansy darkly, allowing Arian to proceed with whatever she had in mind. 

“Dances are lovely, yes, but why do you ask, Pansy...?” she asked, eyes wide and innocent, then a smile spread across her face as if she had realized something. “Oh! Oh, I understand! I would LOVE to go with you...” 

“What…? I… no…!” Pansy stared at her with surprise. That is NOT what she meant!

Arian reached out to caress her hand as she rose, leaning toward her, voice taking on a definitely seductive tone. “…and after the dance, perhaps you and I could find a quiet secluded place, and we could get to know each other a LOT better...” she murmured to her, almost whispering in her ear.

She pulled away quickly, stepping back, almost stumbling. “No, I... oh Merlin, I... oh, um, Draco, I forgot; I’ve got something important to do, I’ve got to go...!” Pansy’s eyes were wide, startled by the clear advance that this dark-haired girl was making toward her. “It’s... um... Blaise...! Blaise is waiting for me...! I’ll see you at school...” she turned and rushed out of the car, shutting the door hard behind her. 

Draco fell back on his seat, laughing out loud. “Oh... oh Merlin...! I’ve never seen her run so fast...!” 

Ari laughed softly. “She needs to be taught some manners. She made it unbearably obvious that she wants to pounce on you. Was she serious about being your fiancée?” 

“Yes, she’s serious, but I’m not. She’s just Pansy. She’s always trying to pounce on me.” He smirked. “It’s just something that I’ve learned to live with.” 

“Well I’ll do my best to keep her off you for the next few weeks.” Ari laughed, sipping her juice. “Will we be there soon Draco...?” 

“Yes, it’s not much farther, I think...” he said, glancing out the window. 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Harry glanced around the Great Hall... not many students stayed over break. He moved to take a seat beside Hermione and Ron, but the hail was so empty that Pansy’s usual tone carried across the hall and all three of them could clearly hear Pansy as she chatted to those around her. 

“Malfoy’s cousin? Is she as dreamy as he is?” one of the girls asked.

“She’s pretty enough.” She said in reply. “…in a dark way, though. She’s a Black, you know, and she certainly has the eyes. I mean they’re so deep and dreamy you could get lost in them...” 

Millicent Bulstrode snorted. “Deep, dreamy eyes...?” she repeated, them grinned nastily. “You know, Pansy, it sure sounds like you have a crush on her.” She teased nastily. 

Pansy gave her a dark look. “I was thinking of DRACO’s eyes! Give me a break, Millicent! She said, clearly offended. “You know I’m not that type; I’m only into boys and right now one boy in particular. I’m betrothed, you know, and only Draco holds my heart.” She said firmly and changed the subject, remembering how embarrassed she had been when Arian had made the advance toward her. 

“But if she’s that pretty we all better hang on to our fellows…”

“I doubt you’ll have a problem with her in that area.” She said sourly. “I hear she’s completely gay.” She sipped her pumpkin juice to hide the slight flush on her cheeks. 

“Well I wouldn’t mind that…” Miranda said, glancing around, trying to spot the new girl. 

“You wouldn’t.” Pansy said nastily; she allowed Miranda to sit with them because she didn’t strictly date girls, which made her marginally acceptable. It didn’t hurt the girl’s status that her father was rich and well placed within the ministry; that almost required her to be part of Pansy’s circle. “Anyway…” she went on as if irritated that she had been interrupted, “…she was sorted when she arrived and I bet Draco was in for a surprise. She won’t even be in Slytherin house at all; she’s going into Gryffindor of all places...!” 

“What?! However could that have happened? I mean, how did Draco take that? He’s her cousin, after all, and all the Malfoys have been sorted into Slytherin, it’s almost tradition...!” Miranda murmured with wide eyes. 

“You know what? I think he really expected it. He just smiled that gorgeous smile of his and said she may have been placed in Gryffindor, but she’s got the heart and soul of a true Slytherin inside...” Pansy answered, nibbling daintily at her food. She’d actually been quite happy to hear that Arian had been sent to Gryffindor; then she wouldn’t have to deal with that girl making problems with her in the dungeons. She was still shaken by the advance that she had made. She’d made a point to avoid the girl since then. 

“Gotta feel sorry for her, though...” Miranda Masterson sighed, sipping her pumpkin juice. “Her parents are dead, and now her adopted parents have been killed too, and she’s shipped off to a school half a world away where no one knows her and she doesn’t know anyone. She has to be feeling a little scared. The stupid sorting hat should have put her in Slytherin, at least then she’d have Draco.” 

“You always were a soft touch, Miranda.” Millicent rolled her eyes at the girl’s concern. “She’s a Malfoy relative; she’ll be just fine. Look... there she is; with the headmaster and Draco...” Bulstrode said as she watched the three move into the great hall and walk toward the head table. 

“She does look nervous...” Miranda commented. 

“Of course she does... she doesn’t know anyone. It would be much better for her if she just attended the dance; she could meet everyone there who’s of any importance... She needs to go to the dance.” Pansy said firmly.

Miranda looked at her. “Why? Won’t Draco go if she doesn’t?” 

Pansy scowled a moment, looking quite determined. “Oh, they’ll both go; I can promise you that. I didn’t spend my entire holiday shopping for nothing. I have the perfect outfit for the party and I’ve already made my appointment for my hair to be done. I have my outfit and evening with Draco all planned out; he’ll be the happiest wizard in this castle.” she said, frowning softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll have our prince.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Harry glanced over at Pansy, hearing her chatting with her closest circle of friends; he then looked back up at the head table. Draco was standing at the side of his cousin as she was being introduced to the staff of the school who had remained for holiday.

Ron nudged him, looking that direction too. “Hey, mate...” He murmured. “Look; old Snape is giving her the death glare. I thought he reserved it just for you!” he said teasingly. 

“Oh, that poor girl.” Hermione said sympathetically. “I don’t understand why Professor Snape would be so angry at her; she hasn’t even been in any of his classes yet.” 

“We’ll never figure out that loony, greasy old git.” Ron muttered. “Do you really think she’s in Gryffindor? I mean, she’s related to Malfoy... it’d just be weird for her to be in Gryffindor.” 

“Ron, may I remind you that you’re related to Malfoy also?” Hermione said with a grin. 

“No, you may NOT remind me of that!” he retorted immediately; making Harry laugh. Ron plowed on in his own defense. “Besides, that relationship is so far out on the family tree I think the branch would have broken off by now... I bet Malfoy wishes it had, anyway.” Ron said, making all three laugh. 

Their laughter quieted and the three looked up as Professor McGonogall approached, leading both Arian and Draco over.

“Good evening, Professor McGonogall.” Hermione smiled pleasantly at her. 

“Miss Granger.” She nodded at her, smiling. “Arian, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter; they are in your year and will be your housemates in Gryffindor. This is Arianrhod Black.” She introduced, gesturing to each of them as she stated their name. “Hermione, she will be sharing your dorm; I trust you will make her welcome.” 

“Of course, Professor; it’ll be my pleasure.” Hermione rose to her feet with a pleasant smile. “Please, won’t you join us?”

“Yeah, there’s plenty of room...” Ron said as he and Harry rose as well; the redhead giving Draco a hesitant look. Was Malfoy actually going to sit with them at the Gryffindor table? 

Ari gazed up at Draco, and he gave her a soft smile. “Go on, you’re safe with them.” He said softly. “Gryffindors may be irritating, but they would die for any member of their house.” He said, surprising them all with the positive comment. *And don’t worry, all you have to do is call and I’ll hex them all!*

*You would, wouldn’t you?* Ari gave him a soft smile, and then turned to the others. “Thank you.” She said softly, sitting down.

*Damned right I would, cousin.* he answered, then gave Arian a slight bow, then turned and moved off quickly to the table of his own house, knowing that they would not relax as long as he was nearby and any anger at him might be taken out on Arian. He wanted her to have a chance to get along with them; the chance he never had. Maybe he could get to know another side of Harry through her this year... he strode to his own table and took his accustomed seat beside Pansy, wishing that Blaise were here already. 

“Draco, lover, you really don’t have to worry so much... I mean, you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else! You haven’t even touched your supper!” Pansy stated in a worried tone. “They aren’t going to hurt her, you know.” she reasoned. 

“She’s my cousin, and I have a responsibility to watch over her, Pansy.” He responded, absently picking up some bread. 

“But she’s a Gryffindor. And you know they’ll take care of her Draco.” 

“I know that, but I’m still responsible.” He frowned.

\-----------------------------------------------------.

Ron gave an audible sigh of relief and sat down again as Harry did as well. Ron turned toward Ari again, looking a bit curious. “Malfoy is your cousin, eh...?” he asked, and Hermione kicked him under the table, making him groan. 

“Yes, Draco and I are cousins. Is that a problem...?” Ari asked softly. 

“Not at all.” Hermione said firmly, giving Ron a warning glare. 

He scowled a moment at her, rubbing his shin, but intelligently, he remained silent. 

“Here, Ari...” Harry poured her a glass of juice. “You should eat some before it's all gone...” 

“Oh, I... I’m not really hungry...” Ari started, taking the cup and sipping at it. 

She recognized these three as the ones who had been unkind to Draco; she was willing to give them a chance, but would not allow them to continue to abuse him. Draco had been through enough. 

“Not hungry? You sure...? That train ride takes hours, and all they had on the train was drinks... you don’t have to be nervous you know. Malfoy’s right; we’re all Gryffindors and we take care of each other.” Ron said, looking concerned for her welfare.

“I’m all right...” she assured; she couldn’t help but smile at his insistence. 

“So, Arian... where are you from?” Harry asked, watching as Ron filled his bowl with pudding and a couple of cakes. 

“I lived in America. Oklahoma. With my guardians...” 

“Yeah...? Wicked...! I hear they have tons of twisters out there...” Ron said, wide-eyed. 

“Yes, they do... I don’t like storms...” Ari looked down, sipping her juice. 

“We have storms here, but no tornadoes. It’s not bad up in the tower.” Hermione reassured. 

“Tower...?” Ari asked, looking up again. 

“If you’re tired or done eating, I could take you up to the tower.” Hermione offered, glancing at her boyfriend and making a face at him. “I swear; Ronald can eat for days.” 

He made a protesting noise to her comment, his mouth stuffed with cake. “C’nnot...!” 

Ari rose also. “All right, thank you Hermione.” She said, giving the redhead an amused smirk. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, brushed crumbs off his lips, then smiled and led Arian away.

\-----------------------------------------------------.

As she moved through the hallways and started up the stairs with Hermione, Ari couldn’t help but look at each and every one of the paintings. They were all done beautifully and so detailed; it was fascinating to see the variety of paintings upon the wall. The characters in the paintings were all watching her pass and some even waved and greeted her, welcoming her to the castle. Most were whispering and curious about whom she was. 

“…and you need to be careful; the stairs like to move. They could really get you confused if you’re not watching them...” Hermione cautioned her as they reached a landing on the seventh floor. The landing didn’t seem to lead anywhere in particular; in fact the landing ended in a solid wall and no stairs led anywhere else. The wall was not empty though; it held a life-size painting of a portly woman, middle aged, dressed in an intricate detailed pink gown. Arian glanced at Hermione curiously as they stopped in front of the painting. 

The painted woman looked at them expectantly. “Password...?” she asked haughtily. 

“Francis Feuds.” Hermione said firmly and the painting drifted toward them, opening like a door to reveal an archway behind leading into a large circular room. 

“Now that’s something I can say I’ve never seen before.” Ari murmured as she followed Hermione inside. The archway led into the gryffindor common room, a large round room with a warmly burning fireplace, tall glass windows and a high arched ceiling

“This is Gryffindor Tower; you’re welcome to be here any time day or night, of course; this is our common room.” She explained. 

“Can we bring guests?” Arian asked. “Those not of our house?” 

“Well, yes... but usually we meet members of the other houses down in the Great Hall or on the stairs.” she answered, and Ari nodded, glancing about. “The headmaster tends to frown on students staying over in each other’s dorms.”

Ron and Harry passed through the portrait, following them inside. Hermione gestured to the stairs at the far end of the room. “All students’ rooms are up those stairs there; boys dormitories are to the left, and girls to the right. You can visit their rooms but they can’t get into our rooms.” She told her with a soft grin. 

“It’s sexist and totally unfair.” Ron scowled. 

“Even if a girl invites them up...?” Arian asked. 

“Even then!” He sighed. 

“The first headmistress trusted girls to be sensible, but not the boys. The stairs are bespelled to detect gender; girls can go up without any problem but boys who try to go up come sliding down on their arses if they try to get in.” Hermione laughed. 

Ari giggled softly. “So no sex magics are performed here.” She said simply. 

Hermione gave her an odd look, but shook her head. “Not the kind you mean... we’ll talk about that later.” She said, redirecting the conversation though Ron had heard and was looking quite curious.

“Where will I find my things? Draco said they would be brought up.” she asked, glancing about. 

“And they have been.” Hermione assured. “Come on, they’ll be in our room; I’ll help you get settled in and your things put up...” 

“See you later.” Harry smiled at them both as they moved to the stairs. 

Ron’s eyes followed them as they vanished up the stairs, turning toward their own rooms and heading up. “Hey Harry... what do you think she meant by sex magic...?” He whispered. 

“Not sure... but Hermione seemed to understand what she was talking about...” Harry mused. 

“Of course she did; she's Hermione. Hey; wanna check it out in the library?” Ron smirked. 

Harry chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “It takes sex to get you interested in studying...?” He smirked. 

Ron’s cheeks turned a deep crimson. “Hey, it’s magic, mate...! Geez, I’m just interested in... oh come on, Harry... gimme a break...! It could be an interesting subject...” 

Harry smirked. “You could be right, but I’m pretty sure they keep a book like that well secured in the restricted section.” 

“Yeah, damn it...” Ron sighed as they reached their dorm. “Of course they would... that’s where all the interesting books are... think we could come up with a reason to look...?” he grinned at his friend. 

\----------------------------------------.

Hermione led Arian into a dorm room that clearly took up the entire area of this part of the tower; it was quite spacious and there were five beds arranged about the circular walls. “That’s my bed there, and this one is yours... see? Your trunk and books have already arrived.” Hermione smiled. 

Ari moved over to the bed that Hermione showed her, finding her books already setting upon the night stand, her trunk at the foot of the bed with her other packages that Draco had had sent here for her, including her uniforms. She opened her trunk and pulled out a small harp, setting it on her bedside table before unpacking her books and clothes. 

Hermione followed her example, getting her new books and potions unpacked that they had brought home from Diagon Alley. She hummed softly as she did so, stacking her new books and organizing them with her other books in order of subject and class. 

Ari finished first, watching her a few moments, sitting on the edge of her bed. She liked her bed; it was a large four poster that reminded her of home, with heavy red drapes that could be drawn shut to block the light for a good night’s sleep. “What are the classes like?” Ari asked when it seemed that Hermione was done. “Are the teachers hard to get along with? Devon didn’t tell me much...” 

“Well, it’s like any other school I suppose...” Hermione answered, fussing a moment more, then turning and sitting on the edge of her bed as well. “Most teachers are fair, and to get good grades all you have to do is complete your assignments and make sure you read what you’re told to in order to prepare for classes. I’d be more than happy to help you catch up in any of your classes. I’m always trying to get Ron and Harry to study, but it’s hard to get their minds off Quidditch...” 

“Quidditch...? Is that a game?” Arian asked. She remembered the name on the store with the brooms on it but had not asked Draco about it.

“Yes, it’s a game, But the way that Ronald obsesses over it almost every waking moment, you’d think it was almost a religion…” she rolled her eyes with a tolerant grin. “You’ll see...” 

“Does Draco play?” Ari asked. 

“Yes, he’s the seeker for his house on their team; Harry is our seeker. Ron’s our Keeper, but Harry’s the best in the school on his broom.” She answered. “Ginny, she’s Ron’s only sister; she’s on the team too...” 

“It must be wonderful to fly.” Ari sighed, looking out the window. 

“Not for me, it isn’t...” Hermione grimaced. “I would much rather disapparate to get where I need to go. Can’t do that here in Hogwarts, though; its not allowed.” 

“Disapparate…?” Ari asked. 

“It’s... well, the easiest description would be teleportation with a spell.” She clarified, looking curious. “Don’t they teach that in America...?” 

“It's not called disapparating, its called teleportation.” She answered with a smile. “I’ve had a terrible time with that; I’ve made a mess out of it more than once...” 

“You’ve done it before...?” Hermione looked surprised. 

“They teach it to us much younger than they do here, I suppose...” Ari said, realizing she had gone down one of those conversational paths that Draco had warned her against. Hermione didn’t seem to be thinking anything odd, though, so what could it hurt to talk about it...? 

“It’s rather convenient, really. The biggest problem we have with it is that if you do your teleportation spell wrong, you get splinched... that means you leave part of yourself behind.” 

“Oh, that’s nasty... my way isn’t so dangerous. Of course, you could get quite lost it you don’t know exactly where you wish to go.” 

“I think I’d rather be lost than splinched.” Hermione said, and Arian agreed heartily. “So, Arian, do you have your class schedule yet?” 

“Oh, yes. The headmaster and Professor McGonogall made sure I had my schedule before they brought me to meet you...” Ari pulled out a parchment from her robes, handing it to Hermione. 

She scanned over it and smiled. “Oh, this is just wonderful! We have most of the same classes. Herbology, Potions... I have muggle studies and Arithmancy, but you’ll have charms with me as well as ancient runes...” she said

“Hopefully I won’t be too far behind.” Ari said worriedly. “Your school books are so different from mine. And I’ve always been horrible at ancient runes...” 

“I’ll help you, I’m more than happy to do so. I’ve kept all my notes, and most of the teachers are really fair and understanding.” Hermione assured. “Besides, I’ve found that helping others study helps me a great deal to learn facets of the subject I wouldn’t have seen before.”

“Thank you... Draco said he would help me as well. I’m sure that things will be just fine.” 

“There’s so much to learn; it’ll be nice to have someone around who actually wants to learn.” Hermione said with an exasperated grin. 

“Don’t the others wish to learn?” Ari asked. 

“They know how important education is, but other things are often more important to them.” Hermione sighed. 

Ari was silent a moment, considering if she should ask what was on her mind. “Can I ask something...?” she asked finally. 

“Sure. Anything.” Hermione assured with a broad smile. 

“Why do they not teach Sex Magic here...? It’s a wonderful way to gather power...” Arian asked, not noticing a redheaded girl poking her head into the room. 

“Sex magic? What’s that...?” Ginny asked, moving in. 

Hermione glanced at her, a bit irritated at the younger girl for interrupting. “I know you’re Ron’s sister but you really ought to knock, Ginny.” She said.

“Sorry, maybe next time.” Ginny shrugged, moving over and plopping onto Hermione’s bed. “So what is sex magic?” she repeated.

“We do magic with our wands; we don’t need to gather power.” She answered. 

“What would you need to gather power for?” Ginny asked curiously. 

Ari sat back, looking a bit stunned. “Oh my...” she said softly. “Are you saying you can cast countless spells and never grow weary...?” 

“Of course not; every wizard has his limit.” Hermione answered. “The best wizards can do many, many spells before they get tired, though...” 

“See? If you gathered and stored power, you could use it and not use your own down to nothing. And this power will be pure power, not tainted power...” 

“I’ve read about it, about two years ago and I really haven’t had time to follow up on it. It discussed a link to wandless magic...” Hermione said thoughtfully. 

“You’ve read about EVERY thing, Hermione.” Ginny grinned teasingly. 

Hermione pressed on as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “...but there was no explanation of how to gather that magic or to store it...” 

“Perhaps that is why it is not taught here. You don’t do wandless magic, do you?” 

“Several teachers do; we’ve seen them do it. It takes years of practice, according to our books, and the spells can be internalized. A few of us can do the first year spells that way but not much else.” Hermione answered a bit wistfully. “I wish they had a class on it...” 

“If wandless magic is used here, I don’t understand why Professor Snape got so angry with me.”

"Oh, is that why he was giving you the evil eye?” Hermione asked. 

“He’s always angry at Gryffindors; he gets angry because we breathe.” Ginny smirked. 

“Now that’s exaggerating; you’re getting as bad as Ron!” Hermione scolded her. 

She giggled but did not look repentant in the least. “Okay, let’s put it this way. He’s always angry a Hermione because she remembers everything she reads and she can answer almost anything he asks. He’s angry with Ron because he’s not very good at potions. He’s angry at Harry because... well, because he’s Harry...” 

“And he’s angry at you all the time because you act like your twin brothers.” Hermione added dryly. 

"Hah. I'm better than they are." she said proudly.

“At jinxes, I won’t argue with you.” Hermione agreed.

“I’m better at watching. If I see and hear a spell, or watch someone brew a potion I usually can recreate it and do it perfectly.” Arian said. 

“Then we’ll make a great team, if Snape will allow us to work together.” Hermione beamed. 

“Could Draco work with us?” she asked. 

“Why would you want to work with...?” Ginny began, but silenced as Hermione gave her a warning glance which the younger girl caught and interpreted correctly. "Well, he usually works with other Slytherins in Potions class; it’s been Blaise Zabini he’s been partnered with lately.” Ginny spoke up. “At least that’s what Ron’s told me...” 

“I don’t hold anything against you; please understand that Arian... but Draco Malfoy really isn’t very civil to us at all...” Hermione told her in a soft voice.

"He's a complete toerag most of the time." Ginny agreed. 

“You have to learn to see Draco for himself, not for the mask he wears...” Arian explained. 

“That’s hard to do, when he hits me with a hex that made my teeth grow longer than a beaver’s...” Hermione answered, remembering that day. 

“He did that...? Good goddess... did you get him back...?” Ari giggled, remembering how Draco had explained he had done everything to get Harry and his crew to believe he hated them. That would be a good way to do it, for sure...

“I got him with a good Bat-Bogey Hex...” Ginny grinned. “And Hermione got all the Slytherin boys back by making every boy at the Yule ball gobsmacked when she came down those stairs; she was absolutely gorgeous…” 

“Oh, we swapped hexes back and forth with Malfoy and his crew...” Hermione interrupted, blushing at the compliments. “I really only lost my temper when he was wanting to watch that poor hippogriff get executed...” 

Ari looked horrified. “Did you beat him? I would have...” 

Hermione grimaced, almost not wanting to admit her reaction to her, “Well, I did punch him...” 

“Punched...? Almost knocked him out; I’m sure you broke his nose. You certainly knocked him on his butt with one hit.” Ginny grinned. 

“Good.” Ari said firmly. “Perhaps he’ll think next time something like that happens.” She moved over to the window, gazing out at the darkening sky. “It’s so pretty out there...” 

“We can take you on a tour of the grounds tomorrow...” Hermione offered. 

“Thanks. I’d like that.” 

“I do have to give credit where credit is due... to be honest; Draco is quite good on a broom. He could show you around better than I ever could, flying on his broom...” 

Ari’s eyes sparkled. “He promised to take me flying... I can’t wait. It must be wonderful...” 

“It’s fabulous...” Ginny grinned. 

“You can have it.” Hermione shuddered. 

“You don’t like to fly, Hermione...?” Ari asked, sitting on the window sill. 

“She’s terrified of heights.” The redhead commented. 

“Not on a broom. I prefer to do my flying seated comfortably on a muggle airplane, thank you.” She made a face. “Yes, I have a problem with heights; thank you for pointing that out Ginerva Weasley.” Hermione said sourly. “I’ve tried; I simply don’t fly well on a broom; that’s not my talent.” 

Ginny suddenly sat up. “Oh, Merlin! I forgot...!” she turned to face Arian. “Malfoy is waiting for you outside the portrait. Oh, he’s probably furious with me and I totally forgot...” 

Ari jumped to her feet. “I’m sure its fine; thank you Ginny...” She said, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.


	4. Budding Freindships

  
Author's notes: The new girl in the school, under Slytherin protection, has been placed in Gryffindor, drawing the two houses together. Can a freindship result?  


* * *

"You need to move along, you have no business here…!" the fat lady in the portrait sniffed in irritatation. "Move along or give me a password!"

"Mind your own business." Draco said, turning his back on her, looking about. At least you could pace in the dungeon corridor; the Gryffindor tower had to be a bloody dead end with nowhere to go to escape that nosy woman in the portrait. He finally moved to lean on the small area of blank wall beside the portrait, making it a point not to pay the slightest attention to the fat lady in the portrait about why a Slytherin was hanging about on the landing. He was so relieved when Ari came out he could have hugged her.

"Draco...? Oh, I'm so sorry. Ginny and Hermione and I got to chatting, and Ginny forgot to tell me you were out here. Would you like to come in...?" she offered.

"Uh... no... I don't think so." He answered, knowing he would be far from welcome in the Gryffindor common room. "I think it would be much better if we got out of the castle and went for a walk on the grounds. I can show you around a bit that way... Are you settling in all right? They aren't treating you badly?" he said, moving down the stairs with her.

"Not at all; in fact, I'm getting along quite well. Ron tried to get me to eat, and my roommate is Hermione." Ari smiled softly. "She's been very helpful and is really looking forward to studying with me. She really wants to make me feel comfortable here."

"Of course she's nice; she's a Gryffindor like you are." Draco smirked. "I'm glad she's taking an interest in you. Don't tell her I said this, but she really is damned bright considering she was born to muggle parents. All the Slytherin girls hate her. I think it's because she's always got the right answers when the teachers but they claim it's because she's got muggle parents."

"Everyone uses that word… tell me, what's a muggle…?"

"Non magical folks." He explained as they moved down the stairs, headed for the entry hall.

She walked along with him, enjoying looking at all the stonework and details visible to the eye. . "This is such a beautiful old castle..."

"It's really old, hundreds of years. It has all kinds of secrets too." Draco said. "Secret rooms and passages, and a couple rooms that only appear when they're needed... it's pretty cool."

"Do you know all the castle's secrets?"

"No... but I always have an eye out for new ones."

She smiled, gazing around. "Do they have house elves here too?"

"Oh, sure; there are dozens of them. They do most of the work around here. Just don't give them any clothes." he cautioned.

"Why not?"

"It sets them free... At least it does if you're their master; and as a student here you are, more or less, the mistress for every elf in this castle. The house elves around here would be offended and highly upset to receive clothes. They love to work here and I think they'd do about anything to defend the castle, though there is one who is a free elf."

"How does giving them clothes set them free?"

"It's a sign of the house elves' servitude. They wear the same thing all the time; the better elves like those we have at our mansion are under orders by mother to keep their garb clean and so do those here at the castle. We used to have a house elf named Dobby; he was father's personal servant. He was set free by receiving a sock; my father was furious. Dobby works here in the castle now and the other house elves think he's strange... he actually gets paid to work."

"It must be very helpful to have a house elf to help you get the work done."

"Mother couldn't manage without them, I'm sure. I couldn't imagine mother cooking or cleaning; well, she does like to cook some..."

"It's good she has them; your house is so large and you don't have other servants."

"Do you have any house elves?" Draco asked.

"No, but an elf does live in my house. Crystal is her name."

"Does she serve you?" He asked, navigating his way down the confusing stairs without even thinking twice about it.

Ari was watching the twists and turns carefully so she could try to get back on her own if needed. "No." Ari giggled softly at the very idea. "But she does hunt for me. She knows I like my meat fresh." She smiled. "Both Xal and Crystal hunt for me."

"The house elves here will give you fresh meat if you ask for it. You can always find one of them in the kitchens, but if you leave them a note on your side table they'll get it. I know they do all the laundry here."

"That's all right. I don't want to give them more work." Ari said softly.

"They like work. Besides, you didn't eat supper. I was watching." He scowled.

"I just wasn't hungry." Ari replied as they moved out of the entryway into the courtyard.

"I'm not going to have Devon on my neck because you didn't eat!"

"What Devon doesn't know won't hurt her." Ari said, sitting on one of the benches beneath a tree. "Come on, Draco, sit a while with me."

He moved to join her with a sigh. "Arian, I gave her my word. I might act like an ass, but I always keep my word."

"I know; I'm sorry." Ari said softly. "I'm just being bitchy and I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you're concerned for me. I can feel your concern and it feels good." she gave him a soft smile. "I've just been away from Xal for so long and I feel lost."

Draco sighed, looking back up toward the castle, eyes drawn to one particular tower, Gryffindor tower. "I think I might understand how you feel, too. There's nothing that either one of us can do to change things, but at least we can keep each other company."

Ari took his hand. "Will you take me flying tomorrow?"

He smiled, looking back at her. "Of course I will; I gave you a promise. Well go flying right after breakfast tomorrow."

Ari's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait. I've flown on a dragon and it was wonderful..."

"On a dragon?" He asked, surprised. "One of those vicious beasts?"

"Not this dragon; she's a wonderful and very intelligent creature. She's not from here. Draco, there are other worlds out there; I've been to two..." she said.

"Other worlds?"

"That's where my school is... didn't Devon ever tell you?"

He hesitated, unsure; then he slowly nodded. "I guess she did, but she did it in a way that really just was matter-of-fact; she never dwelled on it... and I never thought to ask about it."

"Well, the headmaster of your school is a top member of the inter-world council." Ari told him. "I've had to work through council meetings before; Devon hates it; it's a real pain."

"You're saying that the Headmaster of Hogwarts travels through space to other worlds?" he asked, eyes widening when Ari nodded. "So that's where he's always going."

Ari looked up at the star-filled sky. "Just look, Draco." she sighed. "All those stars, every single one of them have worlds... not all have magic, though; very few in fact. Can you imagine what it would be like to travel in the stars?"

He gazed upward as well, thoughtful. "There's so much going on here; I never think about what could be going on out there. It's hard to even find the time to think about the stars unless it's part of some bloody homework assignment."

"Perhaps one day you and your love will fly with me and mine among the stars."

Draco moved to sit on the grass, laying back to stare up at the sky. He was silent for several minutes and she waited for him to answer, moving to sit beside him on the grass. "That's truly a romantic vision, Arian; but … it won't ever happen." he said softly.

"Why not? You don't know what the future will be: or do you have foresight?" She asked, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"No, no foresight here. I just… It can't happen. I can't be with him, not now, not ever. I have to keep my distance. I don't dare let anyone even THINK that I like him. You can't tell anyone about my preference, Arian, not ever."

"I won't, Draco; but I think it is so unfair to you."

He half grunted. "Life? Fair...? Life hasn't ever been fair to me." he said softly. "I think I might keel over if anything suddenly became 'fair'." He said with a trace of bitternes, and then he sighed. "It doesn't matter if it's fair or not. It keeps my father from getting his hands on him. My father can't touch him if I hate him. So I will hate him, even if it kills me."

"But how will you ever know if he fancies you?" Ari asked softly.

"It's better if I never know whether he does or doesn't; it makes it easier in the end. At least until this damned war is over... and... Well, he may be beyond my reach forever then." his voice drifted off to a pained whisper, thinking of Harry, dead.

"No." Ari whispered. "Draco, I swear I would break all the laws and bring him back for you." Tears glistened in her dark eyes.

He took a slow breath and let it go, trying to regain control of his emotions. He must never allow anyone to see his true emotions. "Remember when I told you of the chosen one...? The one who is supposed to save us all from the Dark Lord and his minions...?" Draco's eyes were closed. "He... Harry is the one." He said softly. "I don't know how he'll survive it... I doubt if he will..."

"Your doubt can hurt him, Draco. You must believe that he can do what must be done. He will need support, even if you cannot do it openly." Ari said softly. "I can do a casting to see the future but the future is always in motion; it's ever changing. Today I may see him fall and die, but one word or one action and tomorrow the vision may be his victory. So love him, Draco. Support him. Be there for him, even if it's only in shadow..." she stroked his cheek tenderly

"It's difficult for me to do anything for him. He has many friends who take care of him... I can't do anything for him that they don't. And right now, I don't believe he wants me to do anything for him at all..." he said quietly.

Ari looked deep into his eyes. "But he has many who are against him... and only you can get close to those who would hurt him. You, my silver dragon, are a shadow warrior... I just wish Xal were here to train you.,,

"I am doing that; in a way... I've let his friends know what's been planned without seeming to intend to..." Draco said softly. "One year Potter and Weasley used a potion to make themselves look like my bodyguards and I told them everything I know... I don't think they knew I knew it was them."

"How could you tell it was them?"

Draco half-chuckled at the memory. Those two had made pitiful copies of his brainless comerades; it was clear to him at the time they had been thinking too much. "They thought about all their answers before they told me anything." He answered. "My bodyguards aren't so bright, and thinking is not their strong suit."

"You know, Draco, Xal says that the best way to take out a dark mage is to pit them against a warrior. They never expect a non-magical attack..."

He gazed back into her eyes, his own showing his uncertainty and his pain. "That's true... everything is magic with the Dark Lord, the same as it is with my father..."

"You have beautiful eyes, Draco..." Ari smiled softly after a moment of silence, "Just like my Xal's..."

He smiled softly at her, his vulnerability completely gone now; Ari was a bit concerned with how quickly he could conceal his emotions. "Well, Arian, your pretty blue eyes are nothing like his bright green ones..." he smiled softly.

"Do your eyes change when you're angry?" She asked. "XaI's are storm-cloud grey when she's angry, but when she's content they're steely blue..."

 

Draco shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. My eyes have always been gray; sometimes darker it seems... but all my baby pictures, up to about age six, I had bright blue eyes..."

"I would like to see your eyes blue..." Ari said softly.

"Hey Draco..." An unwanted voice interrupted their conversation. Pansy walked up, looking haughty and as if she was better than everyone else. Her hair was perfect, her makeup done to flatter her pretty high cheek-bones, her lips glossy and pouty, her school uniform crisp and proper. "It's almost curfew and we have prefect duties to do.." she glanced at Ari, frowning softly. "She shouldn't be out here at all; she should be in her dorm with the rest of her house mates..."

"Unfortunately, she's right." Draco sighed. "Let me get you back to your floor, Ari." He said, pushing himself up. "I'll catch up to you later, Pansy..."

"But Draco..." she began.

"Go on." He scowled at her.

Pansy sighed, shooting Ari an irritated glance. Ari smiled and licked her lips, gazing back at her. Pansy paled and she turned, hurrying quickly off.

Draco half-chuckled, then sighed as he rose to his feet. "Damned curlew..." he grumbled. "Come on, Ari..." he offered her his hand.

Ari took his hand, rising, and the two moved back to the painting of the fat lady. "Thank you Draco. I had a lovely time." Ari kissed him softly on the cheek and then spoke the words to open the passage.

"Sleep well, Ari. Remember, we're flying after breakfast." Draco grinned. Ari smiled and moved inside. Draco turned without really looking where he was going and ran into Harry coming back up the stairs. Startled, he lost his balance. He flailed and tried to grab the rail, but missed it completely. He certainly would have tumbled down the stairs but Harry reached out and grabbed hold of him, steadying him.

"Careful, Malfoy... a tumble down those stairs could break your bloody neck...!"

Draco's cheeks, much to his horror, colored with a soft blush at the contact; however casual that physical contact was. "I... uh... sorry Potter, I... I didn't see you..." he stammered.

Harry laughed softly at Draco's discomfort. "Did you have that new girl out this late...?" He asked in a teasing chuckle, suggesting that they had been out doing just more than talking. "Been snogging in the gardens...?"

"What...?" he started, then immediately went on. "No, I... she's my cousin...!"

"I may be a muggle-raised wizard, but even muggles have heard of kissing cousins..."

"No Potter, never...! Besides, she's got a lover, and it's not me." He answered immediately "And don't you go starting any rumors about that either!"

"Well, just be careful from now on and watch where you're going. You don't want to fall down the stairs and break your neck... Slytherin needs their Prince, Draco." Harry grinned, moving past him and with a murmured password, through the painting and out of sight.

Draco stared after him, watching him enter the common room; temporarily stunned into silence and immobility. "Draco... he... he called me Draco..." he whispered softly. "He's out of his mind.., that's it..." he turned from the painting and started slowly down the stairs. "Someone slipped him a potion, or confounded him... Imperious curse maybe..."

"Draco...! There you are!" Pansy's unwelcome voice broke into his musings. "Come on, we're to patrol the dungeons tonight, Professor Snape's orders..." she smiled flirtatiously at him.

Draco stopped, looking back toward Gryffindor a moment, then he smiled softly. "Yeah, Pansy... I'm coming..." he answered, hurrying to join her.

Pansy beamed, feeling that his smile was meant for her. "The dance is going to be fabulous, Draco..." she smiled. "I'm so looking forward to it; I've bought something especially sexy for you..."

"I'm not going, Pansy. I told you that already"

"You never said that, you said you didn't think..." she began immediately, tone hurt.

"I said I didn't think I would be going." He agreed.

"But I can find her a date. Come ON... she needs to socialize, to get to know the other students here at Hogwarts if she's going to be staying... the ball will be the perfect chance for her to get to know people..."

Draco moaned. "Pansy... I don't want to go and watch others have a blast..."

"We always have fun, you and me..." she said in a whiney tone, clinging to his arm.

"I don't want to go...Pansy; I just don't want to go..."

"Why...?" She whined, looking horribly hurt.

Draco shook his head and sighed, looking away from her. "Fine... You win." He grumbled. "Now let me go get my patrols done..." he turned away from her down the hallway.

"All right Draco... I'll see you!" She said brightly as she went the other way.

Draco's mind drifted back to his encounter with Harry. He'd never been that close to Potter without the two of them ready to take out each other's throats... Merlin, his eyes... they were so vivid, so intense... and they sparkled when he laughed... if only he would look at me with that intensity.., hell he was only worried that I would fall down the steps... "Typical Gryffindor move, saving my ass like that." He smirked.

Harry ascended the steps up to his dormitory, musing. Draco was totally blown away by what he'd done... No matter what had happened between himself and Draco, there was no way he was going to let anyone fall down those stairs. He'd seen enough death when he watched Diggory die; he didn't want to see anyone else die. He hummed to himself and trotted up the stairs to his room.

Ron looked over, grinning. "Hey you're in a good mood... what's up?"

"Just doing my part for World Peace, that's a II..."

"What?" Ron chuckled. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just kept a Slytherin from falling down the stairs." He answered, sitting to pull off his shoes.

"Why would you do that? You should have let him just fall and break his stupid neck."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I couldn't have and you wouldn't have either, Ron. I know you better than that. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a Gryffindor and you would have grabbed onto him just like I did."

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Him...? Oh Merlin... PLEASE don't tell me it was Malfoy..."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Harry smirked.

"Harry...!" Ron said, aghast. "Next thing I know you're gonna tell me you fancy the bloke...!" Ron complained.

"Now that's just going too far." Harry laughed, readying for bed.

Ron laughed too. "So when's the game tomorrow?"

"First thing after breakfast. We've got the pitch to ourselves, I've cleared it with the professors..."

"Excellent, mate..." Ron smiled, relaxing.

"We've got a full team." Harry grinned. "It's going to be smashing. Even Hermione said she would come, but she won't get near a broom..."

"Hermione's fantastic with spells and potions, but she's absolutely horrid on a broom." Ron smirked. "Poor thing... doesn't even care to know what she's missing..."

"I wonder if the new girl can fly... she's small; she would probably make a good seeker."Harry mused.

"What, are you retiring from Quidditch?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Hell no." Harry laughed. "But for practice games, I need a challenge. If she's any good at all at least she'll give me someone to practice against. After all, I can't ask Malfoy. He's my best competition for the games this year..."

"Well we can ask her in the morning..."

"Yeah... well g'nite Ron..." Harry yawned.

"G'nite." He answered, pulling up his blankets.

===================================.

Ari woke early the next morning, dressing in a soft silk tunic of her customary white and a pair of silken breeches to at least give the impression of warding off the cold, slipping into some sandals. She braided her hair back with a golden cord and slipped out of her rooms. She left her shields down and moved out of the tower, seeking for Draco. She sensed his spirit and smiled, heading toward the dungeons. *Draco...?* she whispered, *Are you awake...? I feel you near but I don't know how to come in...*

His mental chuckle was dry. *My housemembers would freak out if you came in here; I'm nearly ready. I'll be only a minute or two more...*

*Did you sleep well? Did you have good dreams?* Ari asked as she sat on a bench to wait for him, opposite from a painting of a group of young witches about a bubbling cauldron. They seemed to be ignoring her completely, chatting amongst themselves and adding bits of this and that to the brew.

*I slept well enough... I have trouble sleeping sometimes; its normal for me. How did you sleep?*

*I have bad dreams, but they didn't bother me last night. I slept well.* Ari looked up, hearing a footstep.

Professor Snape had nearly come up beside her without making hardly a sound, and she had not sensed the lanky professor either. "Miss Black." He said her name in a cold, quite unfriendly tone. "It's a bit early for students to be up and about, isn't it?" He commented.

Ari rose. "Good morning Professor... Draco is going to take me flying. I was just waiting for him..."

"Hmm." He grunted. "And have you been flying before, Miss Black? Draco is very good on a broom; he has been flying since he was quite small and has achieved the position of Slytherin Seeker..."

"I have flown on a dragon, sir, but not a broom; I am so looking forward to it..."

"Dragon...?" He repeated in an irritated tone, scowling at her. "You tell such tales and you'll surely give everything away." He growled softly, turning away toward his classroom.

"No, Professor... I would tell no one other than Draco. I do not wish trouble..." Ari began hesitantly.

"No?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "You told me. In a very public hallway." He said flatly, gesturing to the paintings. "And the walls of Hogwarts have ears. You must not speak such childish foolishness lest you be taken seriously...!"

Ari glanced at the painting; the three witches had just turned back to their brew. They had been listening with interest until Snape had called it foolishness. A blush covered Ari's cheeks. "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."

"Obviously." He interrupted with a sneer, turning away. "See you in Potions Class, Miss Black." He said, moving out of sight into the classroom as Draco emerged from the painting. Ari watched Snape leave, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

"Ari..?" Draco frowned, approaching her. "Arian, what's wrong?"

"No matter what I say, it is wrong..." she whispered. "I don't mean to anger him, but no matter what I do it is wrong..." she looked up at Draco, eyes sad and worried. "Oh, Draco, perhaps I should have stayed at my school and taken my chances..."

"Who...?" he glanced toward the offices of the potions master. "Professor Snape...?" he asked, then put a comforting arm about her. *Don't worry about him, he's always like that. Come on, let's go. You'll see, not all the teachers are like him.*

Ari gave him a soft smile. *You're getting good at mind speech.* the two walked down the hallway.

*I like it. The more I do it, the easier it gets...*

The two moved to the great hall where breakfast was served for those early risers. "You'll sit with me and eat, and then we'll tear up the skies." He promised with a stunning smile.

"That sounds lovely." Ari agreed, her happiness restored by the thought. The room was sparsely populated with those early risers who had plans for the day, including the Gryffindors intent on starting their Quidditch game with the dawn. Harry glanced their way; his eyes met Draco's for only a moment. He smiled at Draco then returned to his conversation with Seamus without skipping a beat.

Draco moved on as if he had not noticed, leading Ari to the opposite end of the Slytherin tables. "Let's get breakfast together then eat outside, shall we...?" He suggested.

"Outside...? Why?" A second-year Slytherin girl asked shyly.

Draco looked at her; the girl had been very quiet during her first year but had made very few of the stupid mistakes other Slytherin first years tended to. She probably had been a candidate for Ravenclaw as well... Draco decided to give the girl an answer. "I have other plans, and if I'm here Pansy may corner me and make me do what she wants..." he gave the girl a grin as he fixed a plate.

"You want me to keep a look-out, my Prince?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Draco's smile grew. "That would be brilliant. And if she asks, tell her that I went down to Hogsmeade shopping for that damned dance she wants to go to..."

The second year beamed. "Of course I will, my prince..." she said, rising and strolling to the door leading to the great hall.

Draco and Arian busied themselves picking and choosing which of the delectable dishes they cared to eat for breakfast. Just as they completed their plates, the heard the girl talking very loudly to an irritated Pansy, saying she'd seen Malfoy and he had asked her to tell Pansy that he had gone to Hogsmeade.

"Merlin, there she is... right on cue. It figures. Come on Ari, let's get out of here." Draco led Ari out the other way, slipping through empty corridors until they finally broke out into the sunlight. The sun had risen while they had gathered their meals and the day was promising to be unusually clear, bright and warm for winter.

All the same, he didn't slow their pace until they had left the general castle grounds. Draco glanced back over his shoulder to confirm they were not being followed, and then he sighed. "That was just too close." He smiled warmly at Arian as they walked toward the Quidditch fields. They could see several figures shoot upwards inside the Quidditch pitch as they walked, the Gryffindor game starting.

 

Draco led Arian into the Quidditch field, where they found a pair of ground-level seats. The pair sat to eat their meal, watching the others fly and dive about the stadium as they began their game. Draco took the time to point out each of the players and their positions, and explain what each player was to do. Ari listened with interest, her eyes following the ball as it flew about; gasping slightly as the bludgers nearly struck this player or that one; always neatly avoided by a dive, a spin, or just pulling to a sudden halt.

"So, are you ready to ride the wind?" Draco asked, setting his plate aside. "My broom's in the locker room; I'll be right back..."

Ari watched the game as she waited for Draco. Harry zipped across the sky, leaning close to his broom as he flew; then he suddenly braked as another player joined him in the pursuit of something tiny and golden she could only barely see at this range. Draco returned and watched also for a few moments before speaking.

"He's the best seeker ever." Draco said softly, holding his broom in his hand. "I could never match him... we've a game next week and I've yet to catch the snitch before he does... Maybe I'll get lucky."

"Are we going to fly that fast...?" Ari asked softly, a little concerned.

"Only if you want to." Draco smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the stadium.

She glanced back at the flyers, and then smiled. "I'd like to try.."

"Oh you'll love it." Draco smiled, mounting his broom. "Just swing your leg over the broom, have a seat behind me... that's it... Now hold on tight..." he grinned as Ari mounted behind him and he took to the aIr.

"Oh!" Ari giggled, clinging to his waist as they rose upward more quickly. "Higher Draco...! Go higher!"

"To the clouds...!" He agreed, leaning into his broom to increase his speed as he pulled back, sending them soaring upwards.

"It's beautiful up here!" Ari hugged him happily, and then looked glanced to her right toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry was in a nose-dive and seemed to be completely out of control. "Look!" Her voice became frightened. "Harry's diving straight down...! He's going to crash!"

"Not Harry..." Draco chuckled, leveling off as they watched Harry pull up skillfully. "He's just after the Snitch... I've seen him get a lot closer to the ground than that.."

"Did he get it? I can't tell..." Ari said, feeling more comfortable now seeing Harry flying almost without thought or effort,

"No, I think it got away... or he let it get away..." he answered.

"He let it...? Why, to practice...?"

"Yes. We've a game next week, remember?"

"Yes... oh, he's moving so fast...!"

"Yeah... he really races the wind..." Draco smiled as they flew, enjoying the cool morning air as it streamed past them, riding the currents. He then slowed his broom and showed Ari how to steer the broom. He had her hold on tight and did a loop and a barrel roll, enjoying Arian's laughter and delight at each new stunt he took her through.

She hugged him from behind. "You have wonderful control, Draco... can you stand and fly, too?"

Draco shook his head. "I haven't had the nerve to try that, yet... but Harry has, and did it quite well. First year; he stood on his broom and rode it several meters to catch the snitch and Win his very first game..."

Ari grinned softly behind him and used her toes to nudge her left sandal off her foot. "Hold steady... I want to try it."

Draco saw the sandal fall then looked over his shoulder at her, startled. "What..? Are you crazy?" Draco started as Ari let the second sandal fall.

"No." She smiled at him warmly. "I trust you. You'll keep me safe." She said as she slipped her arms from his waist, resting her hands on his shoulders. She slowly got to her feet, standing behind him on the broom.

He laughed, looking up at her. "You really do belong in Gryffindor!" He grinned, watching as she balanced herself, slowly straightening and releasing his shoulders as he held the broom completely steady.

Harry hovered high above the Quidditch pitch, the golden snitch temporarily forgotten; instead, his attention had been caught by the flyers in the air just beyond the pitch's stadium seats. His eyes widened as he watched Draco and Arian fly, the girl laughing as she stood, arms to her sides, balancing perfectly on the broom behind the Slytherin. "Wow..." he murmured, grinning. "She's damned good..." He enjoyed watching them for a few minutes, truly amazed by the girl's balance and innate skill.

Then a bludger shot past him, straight out of the Quidditch pitch and directly at the flying pair. Bludgers weren't supposed to be able to leave the Quidditch pitch!

"Shite...! Draco! Draco, look out!" He shouted, moving immediately to go to help, cursing as he shot forward out of the Quidditch pitch. He had to stop what he saw was about to happen! "Look out II"

"What...?" Draco didn't even get turned about when the black ball slammed into his shoulder, almost bowling him completely off his broom; only pure instinct kept him astride. Arian, with only the balls of her feet on the broom, didn't stand a ghost of a chance. The impact of the bludger on the spun both Draco and his broom sharply out to the right, snapping it out from under her feet and she fell with a frightened scream. Draco lunged for her and almost fell off his broom himself, catching her by the fingers of one hand... but for only a moment. The injured arm he'd seized her with could not bear the weight or pressure a moment longer and her hand slipped out of his, sending her plunging toward the ground far below.


	5. Daring Rescue

  
Author's notes: Draco and Harry, drawn into a companionable relationship by the new student, are getting along... can anything develop from this?  


* * *

Harry leaned forward into his broom, coaxing every bit of speed he could out of it; everything around him became a blur and he had only one focus. He couldn't let her hit the ground; they'd been flying so high! He plastered himself on the stick, lowering wind resistance as he shot forward, as fast as he'd ever flown before. Things seemed to go into slow motion; he yearned forward, seeing the girl falling.

He wasn't sure if he was going to make it...! He aimed his broom to come up below her; it would be horribly close.

Ron looked over and shouted to the rest of the team, paling as he suddenly turned and leaned into his broom to assist as well; though it was very clear that he would never make it in time to help, nor would the others. They were too far away, and their brooms just weren't fast enough.

Harry drew closer, leveling out at the last moment just under Arian. He met her fall, catching her with one arm and getting the broom underneath her rump just meters above the ground. The extra weight caused the broom to plummet further, Harry's legs and feet dragging on the ground. Harry gritted his teeth and fought to maintain the flight, managing to finally stop the broom and the grinding of their legs upon the sparsely grass-covered rocky ground without throwing either of them tumbling to rest. Harry managed to spare Arian any injuries at all save for a few scratches and a wrenched arm from the grab.

Ari ignored her injuries, struggling immediately to her feet her eyes scanning the sky. It took but a moment to finding Draco, her face a mask of fear and worry. "Harry... oh Harry he's hurt...!" She pointed upward. His eyes followed her trembling pointed finger to see that the Slytherin boy that she had been flying with was barely clinging to his broom. It pitched forward, starting to spiral out of control and though he fought it, he was about to lose consciousness. Without a single thought of anything but saving him, Harry instantly shot upward again though his pant legs were torn and bloodied.

Ron landed beside Arian, eyes wide. "Bloody hells... are you all right...?" He murmured to her.

Ari ignored his question, her attention completely on the two in the sky.

Ron watched as well, silent now. He knew he would never be able to match Harry's speed and grace on the broom as he shot upward to intercept the Slytherin team Seeker. The Gryffindor beaters shot after the rogue bludger; there was nothing they could do to assist and the bludger would have to be destroyed. Before it was, it would have to be checked for tampering and could not be allowed to injure others.

Harry reached Draco just as he lost his seat, sliding to hang by only one leg on his broom. Harry pulled him onto the front of his own broom, easily controlling the change in weight and speed due to a passenger this time. Draco hadn't fallen, after all; he'd only slipped off and had not fallen yet. He put his arms about him, keeping him securely in front of him on the broom. His shoulder looked bad, completely out of shape. "Easy mate..." Harry murmured softly in his ear; he continued to talk soothingly as he turned the broom back to where Arian stood. "We'll just get you to the ground and over to the hospital wing... you'll be all right, mate..." he assured as he started the descent.

Draco instinctively clung to his broom with his good hand as Harry made the descent as gentle as possible. By this time, the team's beaters had captured the escaped bludger and were headed to assist.

"Ron, make sure that Arian makes it to the hospital wing... Draco is really hurt and needs medical attention. I'm taking him straight to the hospital wing..." Harry said when he was near the ground, turning his broom toward the castle.

"No, Harry... let me." Ari reached for them. "I'm a healer; I can tend to it much faster..."

"A healer...?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry was a bit put off. "You don't understand; he's hurt really badly, Arian... I have to get him to Madam Pomfrey right away...!"

"Give him to me, damn you!" Arian snapped. "If you want to get your healer send them!" She gestured to the two redheaded Weasleys who stood watching silently. "But let I will tend to my cousin! Please, you don't understand..."

Harry hesitated, then sat straighter on his broom, holding Draco cradled against one arm, completely unconscious now. "All right..." he decided. "Ron, you go and get Madam Pomfrey, tell her we need her here immediately. Ginny, you go and make sure all the equipment is put away."

"What about you? You're bleeding, Harry...!" Ron objected.

"I'll go to hospital too... I don't need my feet to fly, I'll get there fine. Angelina, you and the others make sure that bludger gets caught; it should never have been able to leave the pitch. Something is wrong with the damned thing. And someone get McGonogall too; she'll need to know what happened. If that was a real game, it would have taken out several spectators..."

"Right." Angelina turned and gestured for the beaters to follow her and flew off quickly. Ron and Ginny reluctantly left, leaving Harry, Ari and Draco alone.

Ari placed one hand on Harry's arm, and he was surprised to feel a warming where her hand touched, his muscles relaxing and feeling much better. "I can help you both... heal you both. But I will most certainly need your help; I am not strong enough to set a misaligned bone, and his shoulder is broken."

Harry nodded shortly. "Just tell me what I need to do." He said simply. "Should I put him down?"

"Yes... let me help you. You can barely stand as it is..." Ari took hold of Draco, easing him to the ground. Harry dismounted his broom with a wince, refusing to utter the moan of pain that tried to escape his lips as he eased himself to a seat beside Draco. He'd been hurt worse, but not down the entire length of both legs like this.

Draco moaned in pain. "Ari..." he whispered, faint tears leaking from his closed eyes. "Ari, I lost you, I'm sorry." he whispered.

Ari knelt beside him, gently stroking his cheek. "Relax, Draco. You didn't lose me, not at all. It's all right, I'm fine…" She soothed him. "Harry came to our rescue; he caught me, and he caught you too. He saved us both. It's all right, Draco."

He quieted, eyes opening slightly, glazed with pain. "You're... you're okay? Harry... saved you?" he asked, voice strained.

"I don't care who you are, I couldn't sit there and watch anyone fall to their deaths. I've seen far too much death and really don't care to see any more." Harry said humbly, feeling he had done what anyone would have done; that his feat was really nothing remarkable. "Anyone would have done the same..."

"I'm fine, Draco." Ari smiled reassuringly. "But you're not, that accursed ball hurt you badly..."

He grimaced in pain. "That much I figured out; thanks." He said in weak sarcasm.

"Now I'm sure he'll be all right; he has the strength to be sarcastic." Harry commented with a faint smile.

"Just trust me, Draco; I'll take care of you. Your shoulder is broken and you have some broken ribs as well. Harry is going to help me reposition your broken bones in your shoulder. It's going to hurt, Draco... it's going to hurt a lot." Ari explained in a soft voice.

"I trust you." He said quietly, and then took a soft shuddering breath. "I'm not worried about pain. I've lived through more than my share of it." he let his eyes close again to let them do what he must, trusting in Arian to get him patched back together.

Ari never took her eyes off of Draco. "All right, Harry. Place your foot here…" she touched the inside of Draco's injured arm. Harry took the arm with the misshapen lump where the bludger had struck him and moved it, causing Draco to hiss in pain. He had to move the arm to help him. He placed his foot where he was told, ignoring his own pain. "Good. That's perfect. Now brace yourself and take hold of his hand; when I tell you to pull, I want you to pull hard." She instructed. Harry nodded with a nervous and grim expression. Arian rose to her knees, placing both hands over the misshapen area of Draco's shoulder, and had Harry position a foot just under Draco's arm. "NOW Harry...!"

Harry pulled hard as Ari had instructed but almost let go at Draco's agonized cry. "Harder!" Ari instructed and Harry did so; Arian leaned hard on a protruding lump and there was a dull 'pop' as the arm bone popped back into its socket. Harry released the pressure on his arm immediately. Draco's eyes were glazed with pain, breathing labored; he'd nearly passed out again. Ari placed her hand gently on the shoulder now as Harry scooted back to allow her to work. When she allowed her powers to sweep over him, Draco's eyes opened and he gasped.

"Its okay, Draco..." Harry murmured, still holding Draco's hand. "It won't hurt long, you'll be all right." he soothed in a soft tone. Draco gazed at Harry, his eyes so full of pain and confusion and hardly focusing. The blonde Slytherin didn't look away from him as Arian healed him. Harry didn't think he had ever been happier than the moment that the pain faded and the focus of the eyes sharpened.

Ari continued, eyes closed, pushing her abilities to their farthest limits. She didn't simply heal what had just happened to the Slytherin boy; she went on to heal past wounds and scars, erasing all signs of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of others. The boys did not notice, simply staring into each other's eyes as they had never been able to do before…

When she spoke finally, her words startled both of them out of their semi-hypnotic state and they broke eye contact, looking at her. "I really do not like your father, Draco." She whispered, drawing her hands back, looking drawn and weary. "I don't like him at all..."

Draco looked at her, realizing that she now knew exactly what his father had done to him over the past several years; the abuse that had begun when he was six years old. He flushed at that shared knowledge, embarrassed and ashamed. He'd always taken great pains to ensure that no one ever knew. Even his mother was unaware of all that his father had done.

Ari turned to Harry. "Now I have to help you..." she said softly. The boys noticed how pale she was, her hands trembling.

"No, I'm all right... I can get to the hospital wing on my broom and Madam Pomfrey can tend this, it's nothing, really..." Harry objected, seeing that Ari was very, very tired. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to be the reason for her to be even more exhausted. He knew Madam Pomfrey could take care of his injuries.

"Ari?" Draco sat up, worried, pulling his hand free of Harry's.

"I'm all right... just... just let me have me a moment..." she whispered.

"You're still hurt Arian; and you're so pale... I need to get you to the hospital wing." Draco said softly, worried.

"I'm fine, really; I didn't get hurt really beyond just a few little scratches. Harry needs it more than I do." she said with a soft smile.

"I can get to the hospital fine, as long as I can get on my broom." Harry objected again. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey should be here any moment..."

Ari touched Draco's cheek. "You scared me... are you all right...?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed at him.

He looked back at her with confusion and surprise. "I scared you? I thought I'd killed you, letting you fall!"

"From what I saw, you didn't let her fall; you did a damned good job trying to keep her from falling." Harry interrupted.

"You saw it, Potter. I couldn't hold her." Draco answered.

"The only reason you lost your grip is your shoulder was broken. You held her up just long enough for me to manage to get under her. No one could have held on longer than you did." Harry said. "I was just lucky I was close enough to help you both in time."

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Miss Black! What is going on here?" McGonogall demanded, rushing up with Madam Pomfrey close on her heels.

Harry looked up, looking a bit sheepish. "Nothing, really; not anymore... we were playing Quidditch, Professor, practicing in the pitch... Malfoy and Arian were just flying on his broom when one of our bludgers went right after them..." Harry explained.

Ron ran up, winded and red-faced; he must have run all the way with his broom in his hand. Harry would have to remember to tease him about that later. "It's true Professor McGonogall..." Ron panted. "The bloody thing hit Draco and knocked Arian off the broom, and Harry managed to catch Arian before she hit the ground it was fantastic flying I'd never seen anyone go so fast..."

"Were they inside the barrier for the Quidditch pitch...?" She asked worriedly.

"No!" Draco snapped immediately, angry. How dare they think that he would take such risks? "I wouldn't risk Arian's health like that! I know the dangers involved in the game!"

"Of course you do, don't take it so personally, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonogall snapped back. "The wards on the Quidditch pitch will have to be rechecked immediately, and that rogue bludger has to be found and checked…!"

Pomfrey pulled her wand. "Let me see, Malfoy..."

"I'm fine." He said, waving her off. "Ari's hurt and Potter is hurt too. See to them..."

"And how is it you are not injured after being struck by a bludger?" she asked, doing her scan of him nonetheless glancing at Ron with a scowl. "You said he was injured as well."

"He was, Madam Pomfrey, his shoulder was all wonky…" Ron began.

"His shoulder was dislocated. I helped Ari to relocate it." Harry said simply and truthfully.

Poppy looked at Harry questioningly; he had no history of taking care of his own injuries before this, and setting a shoulder was no simple matter. "How did you know how to do that?" Pomfrey asked, moving to check on Ari.

"It was me, miss..." Ari said softly.

"Arian, don't...!" Draco began.

"It's all right, Draco." She assured, looking up at Madam Pomfrey. "I have been working with private tutors before I came here, learning how to blend magical and non-magical healing arts to better benefit the patient... well, I was learning to do that, anyway." she looked innocently up at her. "Was wrong to apply what we had mastered so far?" She asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked inordinately impressed. Such a blending was rarely thought of in their world. "No, no of course not child, but how did you heal the internal damage to the cartilage? Have you learned such spells already?"

"No, miss, I used a potion... from my school." Ari produced a vial from an inner pocket of her tunic and handed it to the nurse, half-full.

Madam Pomfrey eyed the potion; definitely a very pure version of the healing potion that she made herself in the Hospital Wing lab. "Then why didn't you use it for your own injuries?"

Ari looked offended and horrified at the very thought. "Use a healing potion on myself...? My wounds are trivial...! That would be a waste of the energy it takes to create it. I was thinking of giving it to Harry, though."

Pomfrey looked quite impressed now and smiled warmly at her. "Well, it's not often I see such practicality in a student." she said, agreeably, handing the vial back to Arian. "Well, you've no broken bones." she said, doing a quick scan with her wand. "I've a salve that will triple the healing speed of those scrapes. Are you well enough to stand? I don't like your coloring; you're awfully pale. And as for you, Mr. Potter! On your broom if you please, you've done yourself quite enough damage!" Poppy instructed in a brusque tone as Minerva moved to help Arian to stand.

"I'm all right, just a bit shaken..." Ari said, rising, wincing slightly.

Harry used Accio to call his broom to him, and slipped his bum over the wood, pulling back until he was at a hover, accomplishing this with a bit of help from Ron and actually using his legs very little. He let loose a sigh of relief when all the pressure was off his injuries.

"I'll have the both of you to the hospital wing, nonetheless." She said firmly. "Good heavens, child, where are your shoes...?" she asked, realizing that the girl was barefoot.

"Oh... out there somewhere..." Ari looked back toward the open field. "I have more..."

"Mr. Potter, could she ride on your broom as well? I'd prefer she didn't walk to the castle..." McGonogall said, helping Arian to stay upright on her weak legs.

"Sure, no problem at all." Harry agreed.

"I'll see you there." Draco said.

"All right..." Arian smiled.

Harry helped Ari to settle to seat on his broom and the two flew quite sedately along beside Madam Pomfrey to the castle, within her reach at all times. "That cut on your leg looks deep, Ari..." Harry said softly. "It may scar..."

"I'm not worried about scarring." She smiled.

"Tosh..!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted, picking up her pace with worry. "There will be NO scarring ii I have anything to do with it! I can handle such things...!"

"I wish I could have pulled up faster... sorry..." he said softly.

"Harry, you were stunning; you could have been killed just trying but you did it anyway." Ari said.

"It wasn't anything special, really." Harry said humbly. "I could no sooner sit there and watch you fall than I could do a handstand on the sun. I've seen one person I cared for die; I really don't want to see another. I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't tried to save you. Both of you."

"It really was spectacular flying, mate." Ron said softly; he'd followed along, quite worried about both Arian and Harry. Somehow, Draco seemed to have no injuries worth worrying about, though Ron distinctly remembered his arm hanging at a weird angle and the blonde boy nearly unconscious with pain. The healing potion did explain things, though; so did a dislocated shoulder. But it really had looked like more than that.

"I intend to award points to Gryffindor for such flying... one hundred and fifty points for bravery and willingness to rescue others at the risk of life and limb!" McGonogall said firmly. Harry just smiled shyly.

"I'm just glad Malfoy survived. I could just see Snape's reaction of he was seriously hurt. Merlin, he'd KILL us for disabling his seeker..." Ron moaned as they moved into the hospital wing.

"Maybe you could just outrun him, Ron." Harry teased.

"Whatchoo mean?" Ron asked, looking at him.

"Sure, you could outrun him. After all, you ran all the way back down from the castle with your broom in your hand…" he smirked.

"What…?" Ron began, then began to chuckle. "Oh, bloody hell, I did, didn't I…?"

"Come now, both of you up onto a bed..." Pomfrey said as she helped Arian get off the broom and settle on a bed. "And as for the rest of you, clear out until I am done!" she ordered sharply. Ron helped Harry up onto the bed beside Ari, and then hurried out following the others. McGonogall left the room with the others; she knew these two were in good hands and she had other concerns. "Mr. Weasley, I do hope you pursued the bludger that was the cause of this...?" she inquired.

"Of course, Professor... the beaters lit out after it immediately when it left the pitch... I saw Angelina in the entry hall, she was going to bring..." Ron began as Angelina hurried up the hail with a struggling item bound up in her coat.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Johnson! Bring that bludger to my office; Miss Weasley, please gather the rest of the team and meet us there. I need to know exactly what you saw..."

-.

"Thank you Harry..." Ari smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Sure, no problem..." He smiled at her and shrugged self- deprecatingly.

Pomfrey drew a drape around Harry's bed to begin to tend to his injuries. She didn't take long, using a severing charm to remove the tattered bloody remnants of his pants, basically converting them to shorts halfway up his thighs. She used a second spell with her wand to clean remnants of grass, dirt and tiny stones out of the long bloody scrapes that covered each shin and both knees. His feet had been spared because of his tennis shoes. "You should have been wearing your full Quidditch gear to be playing at all, Mr. Potter. Perhaps this will teach you to properly gear up before playing...?" Pomfrey suggested at Harry's hiss of pain when she cleaned the injuries.

"It was only practice; I was only chasing the snitch around. I didn't plan on this, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Perhaps, but you would not have half of these if any at all were you wearing your leg guards." she said, continuing to work even as she scolded him.

"Yes ma'am... I'll remember next time." Harry said sheepishly.

She finished and Harry sat, watching his wounds knit themselves shut. Madam Pomfrey took a soft cloth and wiped the remnants of blood away. "There you are... make sure that you do, Potter. You saved two lives today but don't go throwing your own away just to be a hero."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." he agreed.

She eyed him a moment. "I will be requiring both you and Miss Black to sleep to ensure the healing holds; I don't want either of you doing anything that will cause further damage to your injuries. You will be highly sensitive where I have healed you." She gestured and the blanket was spread up over him.

Harry hissed in slight pain at the blanket over his legs, but sighed. "Yes ma'am." He agreed, knowing it would do no good to argue.

She nodded sharply and bustled off, hurrying over to Arian's bed. She drew the curtains shut with a quick wave of her wand.

Harry flicked the blanket back off his legs with a gesture of his wand. That wool blanket was horrible; his legs felt like they were on fire and the blanket scratched like hell. Talk about tender skin...! He could still see where the gouges had been, for they were completely hairless and an angry pink tone. He summoned another pillow off another bed and propped it behind him to sit up.

"Potter. I need to talk to you."

He looked up to see Draco; the Slytherin had defied Pomfrey's instructions and hidden behind a divider with every intention of talking to the Gryffindor before he had a chance to go anywhere or say anything. He felt self-conscious for a moment; he'd never worn shorts anywhere in the castle before and felt weirdly exposed. He paused, and then allowed the sheet to come back across his legs to cover them. Surely Draco wasn't planning to do something mental to him just after he had effectively saved his life. No harm in finding out what he wanted... "Sure... what is it...?"

Draco moved around the partition to come and stand near the bed. He paused, and then began to speak to the expectant Gryffindor. He spoke quite quietly so as to not be overheard. "You will not be telling anyone about Ari or any of her magic." He said softly in a warning tone, his jaw set, his expression one Harry was quite used to seeing. Commanding, self-assured and in complete control of everything.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked. "What she did today was the most spectacular display of skill and power I've ever seen, and she did it all without a word or a wand. You could have died, even I could see that."

Malfoy didn't let his mask slip; he couldn't let Potter know he had any feelings for him. Not now, not ever. "I am telling you, Potter. You will NOT be telling ANYONE what you have seen. Not your mates, not anyone at all. Swear it to me, Potter, or I can swear to you right now that I'll obliviate you." His tone was now the familiar low and threatening one that Harry had come to associate with Malfoy.

Harry sighed inwardly; it seemed that whatever had caused Draco to use a civil tone had passed. "I still think it was amazing, but you seem to think somehow it's going to put her in danger. I won't put her in danger, Malfoy; I swear that I'll keep my mouth shut." Harry answered evenly. "But only on one condition. You have to tell me why."

Draco glanced over his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of nerves. "We can't talk about all that here; I don't think she knows that I know as much as I do. You'll have to meet me later; someplace secure. The Room of Requirement, I know you know how to get in there. I'll tell you then." He whispered.

Harry looked a bit unsure, but nodded. "All right... I'll be there. And you have nothing to worry about; I won't b telling anyone about her magic. I wasn't going to anyway." He agreed in a soft voice.

"I'll be there after supper." Draco said softly.

"I doubt we'll be out before then." Harry sighed.

"I'll be back to see to my cousin." He said, turning away. He slipped out without being noticed.

Madam Pomfrey hurried back and administered a sleeping potion to ensure that Harry slept.

-.

Harry woke to see the afternoon sun shining in through the windows; the whole day was gone. He sighed and pushed himself up, throwing off the blankets. His legs looked almost normal, just his pants were now severed below the knee. He slipped his feet to the floor finding his muscles still tense and sore, but not unbearable at all. He stepped out of the partition to see Madam Pomfrey coming out of the partition that concealed Arian. She frowned when she saw Potter up and on his feet so quickly. "Up so soon? I expected you to sleep another hour, Mr. Potter." She almost scolded.

He shrugged. "I slept it off. I'm all right, I don't feel dizzy or anything…"

"You lost a lot of blood, Mr. Potter, and several layers of skin." She corrected. "But if you are feeling up to moving about you may go… is there something you require, Mr. Malfoy?" she said, looking past him now.

"Just to check on my cousin, Madam Pomfrey." Draco had stepped in and had even left the door open.

"She's just woken; you can see her now. I may let her go if she eats; I would prefer it if one of you made certain she did so. I have sent for a meal for her."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Draco assured her. She eyed the two, then shook her head and bustled off to her office.

The two moved back over to where Ari sat propped in bed, a blanket spread over her legs. "Hi." Ari smiled. She didn't look half as pale or waxen as she had out on that field. "She won't let me go yet."

Harry smiled, relieved that she looked better already. "She's very thorough; she likes to be sure you're all right, she's a very good nurse, actually." Harry smiled. "When I lost the bones in my arm she kept me here for two whole days..." He moved to the opposite side of the bed that Draco took.

"You lost your bones...?" Ari looked confused. "How in the world do you lose bones?"

"We had a teacher a few years ago who was... well…"

"Don't be delicate about it, Potter. He was a self-absorbed mental idiot." Draco clarified.

"Yeah. He was." Harry agreed. "I had a broken arm and he hexed the bones out of my arm when he was trying to mend them."

Ari looked at him in disbelief. "How horrible…!"

"He intended to mend the bones, I hear." Draco said. "But he wasn't exactly very good at any magic he tried while he taught here."

Now Ari giggled. "I can only imagine what an arm without any bones might have looked like. That must have been a very odd sight."

"Very rubbery." Draco commented.

"It was rather gross, actually..." Harry agreed, looking at Arian critically. "I'm glad you're not as pale anymore, you look a lot better."

"I'm all right..." she began.

"You're not all right, Arian." Draco said softly. "What you did for me took a lot out of you."

"I did push myself a bit, Draco, but I'm really just tired." she tried to reassure the boy who claimed her as cousin.

He frowned, worriedly. "Only tired? You're pale, and you could barely stand. It takes your own strength to do what you did...?"

Ari smiled softly. "Yes, it does. That is why Xal made me learn to be a field medic. What I told Madam Pomfrey was true; I did learn to blend both manual and magical healing to care for the injured. Xal wanted me to learn it so that I would not use my powers for hurts that I could heal in other ways. But sometimes, I feel I must do it my way."

"Seems to me that healing your way is pretty dangerous for you." Harry commented as a food plate appeared along with an assortment of juices and fruit on a side table. Harry pushed it over to Ari, within her reach.

"And now, dear cousin, you EAT." Draco said in a tone that brooked no arguments, folding his arms.

Ari obediently picked up a piece of fruit, nibbling it. "I can't eat all this..."

"Try." Harry replied. "You're way too light. Barely an arm full..." he grinned teasingly.

"And if you want out of here you'll have to, because Madam Pomfrey won't release you until you do." Draco smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's the truth... I swear; she weighs every ounce of food that you don't eat. She's a good nurse, she's very particular about the health of the students here." Harry commented. "You know, Draco..." Harry mused. "With Arian being so small I bet she'd make a challenging seeker."

"I don't have a broom. I'd never been on one before today." Ari argued.

"Really? Honestly, that's amazing. You had the confidence and skill to balance on the broom hands free and you've never been on a broom?" His eyes widened.

She smiled and sipped her drink. "It really wasn't that hard, all I had to do was balance. I didn't have to control the broom at all, Draco was doing that."

"It's still impressive. We simply have to buy you your own broom." Harry grinned broadly.

Ari's eyes lit up. "Oh, could I really get my own? I would love that...!" she looked at Draco. "Will you take me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I will. Anything you wish, dear cousin. There's a Quidditch Supply store in Hogsmeade that has them, and we can get one for you there. But first you must eat."

She leaned back on the pillows, casting a look of distaste at the platter. "Draco, I don't like the meat. Do I have to eat it?"

He looked at the plate thoughtfully. "Eat the nut spread and the bread, and then I'm sure you'll be set..."

After she'd eaten what Draco advised her to eat, Madam Pomfrey returned and eyed the tray, wiping her hands on her white apron. "Don't eat much, do you Miss Black?" she asked thoughtfully. "Very well, you seem well enough to walk; your hurts will be healed by morning for certain. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind I would prefer both of you to escort Miss Black back to her rooms. I want her to take it easy for a few days, nothing spectacular, and please keep your feet on the ground until Monday, all three of you."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry offered Ari a hand to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, Draco stepped in and immediately offered her his arm. "I can escort her myself, Madam Pomfrey." He said in a possessive tone, irritated but not sure why.

Harry gave him a grin, relinquishing his assistive hold on the girl. "Okay, have it your way Malfoy... I'll see you later then."

"Don't forget your brooms, I don't need them cluttering up my hospital ward!" Madam Pomfrey reminded.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey... I'll have to get mine later if that's all right..." Draco began, hesitating.

"Well, I've got to take mine back to the pitch anyway, you want me to take your broom back for you...?" Harry offered as he picked up his own broom.

"That'd be good." He agreed. "Thanks Potter." He added as an afterthought as he led Arian away.

Harry watched them leave then picked up Draco's broom as well. He made his way back down the stairwells and through the hallways and past the great Hall. He'd never visited the Slytherin Locker Room before and he was actually quite curious about it. He'd heard all kinds of rumors about the comforts available for them in there; while the Gryffindor locker room was a simple room with only the barest of necessities within of locker, showers and dressing rooms. He'd heard they had a hot tub and an area for massages, as well as a steam bath for after the game.

He had an old song stuck in his head but he didn't fight it, humming it quietly as he strolled along. Today had held the potential of being a horrible day full of death and loss but for some reason he felt luckier than when he had taken that Felix Felicis potion last year. He held Draco's broom in one hand and his own in the other. He pushed the door to the Slytherin locker room open and found that it wasn't empty; one of the beaters named Nerac Greeves stood just inside the doorway glowering at Harry.

Nerac was nearly seven feet tall and heavily muscled, he was the Slytherin team's best Beater though he was only second year. He had already lost his house some points with his nasty habit of hitting unsuspecting students for no reason whatsoever. Some in the school whispered behind his back that he had a troll somewhere in his family tree; no one wanted to actually ask him if it was true though several on the team teased him openly about it.

"Your team had your turn, Potter." He growled nastily. "What are you up to, spying on us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "As if there's anything worth spying on; after all it only looks like you're getting dressed, not holding a planning session." he shot back.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

He simply held up Draco's broom. "I told Malfoy I'd put his broom up for him." he answered simply.

"What? How the blinking hell did you get hold of with Draco's broom?" he scowled darkly. "You tryin' to jinx his broom so it will screw up during our game, Potter?" Greeves demanded, suspecting foul play. What was Potter playing at?

"Malfoy's cousin got hurt this morning, surely you heard. He's busy escorting her to her rooms from the medical wing. I'm just doing what he asked me to, putting away his broom." Harry answered with the simple truth.

The boy's face darkened. "You're a dirty liar! Draco would never let you touch his broom, you nasty little toerag!" He made to grab at it but was far too slow; Harry took advantage of his movement and slipped in past the boy with the broom still in hand.

Harry had heard enough; it was time to set these guys on their ears. He knew just what would set them all in a tizzy. "You'd be surprised at what Draco lets me touch." Harry replied in a soft silky voice.

"What...?" he demanded. Harry backed up a step as Greeves advanced on him.

"What's the bloody hell is going on out here?" Blaise asked, walking out of the changing rooms as he pulled his Quidditch robes on. He gestured to Greeves dismissively, and the tall second year backed off scowling with clear reluctance.

"Oh, Blaise; brilliant, you're just the one I can trust this to." Harry smiled in what he hoped was a perfectly confident, winning smile. He held the broom out to the dark-skinned boy. "Put this up for Draco, will you?"

"Uh... yes, yes of course..." he took the broom, taken aback by both Harry's presence and the boldness of his attitude.

Harry took advantage of the situation and glanced around; the Slytherin locker rooms were a lot different than the Gryffindor locker rooms all right; more than just the color of the hangings was different, too. He caught a glimpse of several posters on the wall in the shower room; one larger than the others had some young man with red hair and a pink towel. He would have loved the chance to look around properly, but he wasn't done razzing these guys yet.

"Oh, and Blaise? Be sure to tell him I'll be waiting tonight; I'll be sure to look sharp for my date with the Slytherin Prince." Harry smiled sweetly as he turned and moved off at a stroll. Both Slytherin boys were staring at him with their mouths hanging open slightly in shock. Harry found it highly difficult not to burst out laughing as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Did... did he just say what I think he said...?" Greeves murmured in a confused tone.

"Shut it." Blaise growled at him, and the boy quieted immediately, though he was equally confounded. Date? Harry and Draco? Blaise looked at the broom that Harry had given him; it was definitely Draco's. He'd ask Draco about all of this tonight, when he saw him. He didn't think Harry would do it but others on his team might have taken the chance to jinx the broom if Draco had let it leave his sight. He moved over to the locker, confused and thinking quickly. Now he truly wished he had come back earlier. Something was going on and he hadn't even had a chance to talk to Draco. He really did need to find out what was going on. Draco usually confided everything to him as he did to his best friend.

"It's all just too weird. Draco is hangin' around Gryffindor tower a lot lately and around Gryffindors too..." Greeves grumbled to another of the team members.

Jansen snorted. "Well what do you expect? His cousin, that Black girl, got sorted into that house by that manky old hat I heard."

"Yeah, I don't see what the stupid hat was thinking; all the Malfoys get put into Slytherin…" Bract commented.

"And the last Black who was here was in Gryffindor, idiot." I don't." Greeves said, licking his lips. "That girl is really a tasty little bit of fluff."

"Better back off and leave her alone; Draco will have your ass on a platter." Bract smirked.

"Did you tell Draco we were going to have practice, Nerac?" Blaise asked.

"No... I didn't see him to tell him about it." Greeves answered with a shrug. "A second year was saying something about him going to Hogsmeade but Potter said..."

"It'll be easier if I just go see if I can find him myself." Blaise said, slipping his robes off. "We can't get in a good practice without our seeker, anyway..."

"Check the entryway to Gryffindor tower. Betcha he's hanging round there again... makes Pansy wanna pull her hair out. I'm about fed up with hearing her whine about it and that girl has only been here for two days..." Bract said sourly.

"Hah. Pansy hasn't seen that she's not his type."

"If he's dating Potter she'd better find someone else to fix her attention on."

"Not bloody likely; she's engaged to Malfoy, he won't have a choice."

"Doesn't mean he has to date her. Hell, maybe you'll get lucky Greeves."

"Hell she won't go for him" Bract snorted. "She only goes for pure bloods, and everyone knows that our best beater is at least half troll."

"Shut your yap!" Greeves aimed a swing at his fellow team member.

"Anyway Pansy would curse you good if you heard you talking about her." Jansen laughed, getting out of the way of the impending brawl. Blaise shook his head, turning and moving toward the castle.

-.

"Go on upstairs, Ari, and get some rest. No adventures, and don't let that Granger girl talk you into some mental study group; after all, you haven't even had a class yet. Understand, Arian?" Draco said firmly. "Go and rest."

"I am tired..." Ari sighed. "I didn't sleep well last night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Draco smiled. "But now I need to go take a hot shower and get cleaned up..."

"I need to also; I'm a right mess..." Ari said as she moved into the common room, waving to Draco as he turned away.

He smiled and waved back at her, then trotted down the stairs. His first order of business was a shower; he'd not had time to take one and lying there on the dirt had made him itch all over. He had just cleared the stairwell and was headed across the great hall toward the dungeons when Blaise entered from the outer doors. He smiled; it seemed like forever since he'd had a chance to talk with his best mate. He paused by the dungeon stairs, waiting for him to catch up to him. "Hey, Blaise, I was about to hit the showers... I'm a mess..."

The two continued to walk together to the dungeons. "I saw Potter... was he wearing short pants…? I know the snow has melted but I don't ever recall seeing Potter in shorts before. What the hell happened? He certainly didn't seem hurt, come to think of it..." Blaise said.

"He had a mishap at practice. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up." He explained in the simplest manner possible.

"Oh; well, all right. It just seemed strange, because he brought your broom to the locker room..." Blaise told him in a soft voice.

"I'm glad he did; Arian needed to be escorted back to Gryffindor."

"Who's Arian?"

"Arian Black; she's my cousin, she's going to be attending school with us now. She's a Gryffindor." He answered. "Did Potter have anything to say?"

"Uh... yeah, that's the weird part. He said to tell you he wouldn't be late, that he'd meet you."

"Shite...!" he glanced at the time. "It's that late already? Look, Blaise, I'll talk to you later; I've got to go." Draco hurried off towards his rooms. He didn't want to look like hell when he met Potter, for any reason. Even if there was no hope of a relationship, he was certain that his best bet was to look absolutely fantastic.

Blaise stood staring after him, his expression clouded with confusion and surprise as well as worry. "Merlin." He whispered. "Is he actually going for it…? I hope his father never gets wind of this... if he does, he's going to kill him." he whispered too soft for anyone to hear, moving to take his customary seat near the fire.


	6. Harry and Draco Alone

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the new girl, Harry and Draco finally have a moment alone. What will happen when these two young men, seventeen years of age and adult in the wizarding world, are alone together without anyone to judge them?  


* * *

Draco checked his reflection, running a comb through his blonde hair one more time. Every hair fell into place as always. He was wearing one of his best shirts; a silk one his mother had ordered for him especially; it bore watermark dragons that were unnoticeable unless you came close, and it was surprisingly warm despite the fact that the fabric was so light upon his skin. Black slacks tailored to his figure and boots that magically hugged his calves under them completed the ensemble. He saw no point in wearing his robes; he did not plan to spend any time tonight on school duties. He had cleared all his duties to the school earlier in the day and after his talk with Potter he planned to come back and spend the rest of the night getting drunk with Blaise.

He doused the light with a gesture and moved out with a brisk step; he had to get this talk with Potter over and done with and he was not going to let his feelings for the dark-haired boy get in his way of his promise to Devon, though it was going to make him feel sick again if he had to resort to being pugnacious again and do something to trigger another row.

"Wow, my Prince, you look absolutely scrumptious!" Pansy commented immediately, rising from the table where she had been playing a game with Millicent Bulstrode. "I don't remember anything special about today, am I forgetting something…? You certainly are dressed to the nines. What are you so dressed up for, hmmm?" she asked in a voice that was nearly a purr, moving up to him to run a hand across his arm and up it. "Where are you headed? Perhaps I should come too..." she slipped around him, intending to move smoothly into his arms.

Draco thwarted her by stepping back out of her reach and away, leaving her standing without any reason or support at his side. "Happily, it's absolutely none of your business, Pansy Parkinson." He said coolly, ignoring her hurt expression. "I'll be back later; tonight you have patrol duty with the Prefects and I don't."

"Fine... But you owe me, Draco Malfoy..." she pouted prettily, and then gave him a saucy wink.

"No, actually, I did my rounds after lunch." He answered as he walked out, aloofly ignoring those about him as he strode through the common room. Several of the Slytherin students were whispering and snickering; he was sure somehow it was about him. What was going on?

No time to investigate; it would have to wait until he got back from his appointment, then he would definitely get everything back in hand again. Can't have the underlings getting too comfortable; he had to get them to toe the line for their own good. He shrugged it off as something that he could certainly deal with later and turned his attention to the stairs.

Stupid moving things irritated him; it seemed every time he wanted to head somewhere they changed the moment he put his foot to the landing and he had to go around another way. He pushed his irritation aside and hurried along his way, navigating up the complex stairs to the seventh floor. He walked to the room of requirement and paced before it, focusing on the fact that he needed to talk to Harry Potter in a private location that could NOT be disturbed by any means, magical or mundane.

A door materialized and he reached to it, opening it and striding in, halting just inside and allowing the door to close.

The room looked nothing like he had assumed it would. "Potter? What the hell is all of this?" Draco had not realized that the Room of Requirement could be adapted to the user's desires quite as this room had been. The room was spacious enough to make Draco feel comfortable with large windows that overlooked Great Lake far below them, showing a spectacular view of the forest and sun sinking behind the mountains far off in the distance. The furnishings in the room were as good as any Draco would have expected in one of the hotels that he and his mother stayed in on their trips; they were heavy and sturdy, covered in velvets and everything looked overstuffed and very comfortable. There was a couch in front of the fire and another one on the opposite wall. In the center of the room was a heavy oak carved dining table with only two chairs and a rug underneath with a pattern of lotus blossoms. The room was dimly lit, the smell of roses in the air and the warm fire… bloody hell, the room felt romantic…! There were vases of white and red roses all about the room as well.

Harry, looking clean and sharp in a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, stood in the middle of the room beside the table. Half of the dining table was laden with food; it looked like it held every one of Draco's favorite dishes. The aroma reminded him that he had ended up taking care of everyone else and really hadn't had eaten lunch or dinner at this point due to his Prefect duties and the time it had taken get Arian taken care of.

"Well, when I didn't see you at supper I got hold of Dobby and asked him to prepare a few things that you liked to eat." He said, shrugging, sitting down at the table where he poured Draco a glass of wine. Harry glanced at him through lash-shaded eyes; Draco looked more than stunning; he was breathtaking.

Draco reached back to make sure the door was closed firmly behind him and engaged the lock. "So tell me, Potter... Has that maniacal little house elf got a secret crush on you or what?" he asked with a smirk, moving to take a seat at the table as well. "He has an absolute conniption any time anyone says anything bad about you."

Harry chuckled softly. "I don't think he has a crush on me. I was just the first wizard who was ever kind to him. Made him cry when I offered him a seat, the first time I met him."

"Dobby always did take everything to extremes." Draco answered with a lopsided smirk. "You know, Goyle once said something stupid about you and Dobby set his shorts on fire. No hesitation at all, just kind of yelled at him and made them burst into flame."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I wish I had seen that..."

Draco couldn't help a chuckle too. "No, you don't, Potter! Goyle has no shame whatsoever; he took those flaming shorts OFF..!" He smirked.

Harry laughed at the thought, and then several long moments of silence came over the pair. Harry sat watching Draco sip his wine in silence for a few moments then he spoke up once more. He had to tell Malfoy what he'd done, what was going on. "You know, Draco... I... I have a bit of a confession to make..." Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

Draco's expression was guarded. "A confession...?" he repeated. The guilty look on Harry's face made Draco feel uneasy. What could Potter have possibly done?

"Yes. You see, I…" he started, then sighed and started again. Clearly what he'd done had truly made the dark-haired young man feel guilty. "When I gave the broom to your teammates I kind of hinted… well, really I told them that I was meeting you for a hot date tonight." Harry admitted.

The blonde wizard sighed and shook his head. "That explains all the whispering in the common room tonight; I didn't have time to sort it all out. Something told me it was personal; at least I know I'm not just paranoid."' he commented, rolling his eyes. "Potter, what in this world possessed you to tell them that?"

Harry sighed, feeling like he had truly messed things up for the Slytherin, looking guiltier than ever. "I couldn't help it, I had to say something. It all started with a certain broom and an absolutely obnoxious beater…"

"Merlin... The most obnoxious beater we have is without a doubt Greeves." He mused, glancing at Harry. "Big fellow, loves to hit things." Harry nodded an affirmation of the identity. "Well, beaters are, as a general rule, rather obnoxious creatures, aren't they?" He grinned, eyeing Harry as he picked up his wine. "But you didn't just tell the beaters, you had to tell the whole team?" He sighed. "What a massive bunch of idiotic gossips..."

Harry surprised Draco further by taking one of the plates and picking out several items, making a plate that looked mouthwatering. He set that plate in front of Draco, and then started to serve himself. Draco watched, feeling somehow that it was a nervous habit of the dark-haired boy, serving others before himself. What could be making Harry so nervous? He'd shown no nerves before this in Draco's presence. "I really did feel sorry for Zabini, though; he looked like someone had hit him in the face with a board." Harry couldn't help but grin, hoping Draco would also see humor in it.

"You've destroyed a carefully constructed reputation, you know that Potter...?" Draco asked with a wry grin, almost teasing.

Harry's reaction was nothing like Draco expected it to be, nothing at all. He'd expected some good natured banter but the Gryffindor boy looked crestfallen and defeated. "I'm sorry." Harry murmured, taking a sip of wine, staring at the tabletop. "It really was damned selfish of me... I wasn't thinking about what they'd do when I said it..."

"Selfish...?" Draco repeated, feeling as if he was completely missing something important.

Harry didn't raise his eyes, keeping them shadowed by those dark lashes. "Yes, selfish. And I'm sorry I ever thought I could… I mean, I know you can't want me."

Draco felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. Potter could not have said what he'd thought that he just said. He couldn't have said it. He blinked, and then stared at Harry in disbelief. "What…?"

Harry stared at his hands, clearly ashamed. "You can't want someone like me. How could you? I mean, you're beautiful; powerful; you could have anyone you wish in this entire school... what chance would I have? I'm common as dirt, muggle raised, nothing but a throw-away kid." he shook his head. "I have absolutely no clue about anything that would matter to someone like you."

Draco hesitated then rose, taking a few steps away from the table and moving to gaze out at the lake view, his face draining of color. He had never dreamed this moment would ever come, even in his wildest dreams. Harry was here, alone with him where no one could intrude, and he… Harry was seriously making a pass at him. This wasn't a joke, he really wanted him. Draco's heart pounded in his chest, face flushing but Harry could not see with his back turned. Everyone thought that they were having a real date. Merlin! He'd worked so hard to keep this from happening, made sure to avoid this exact situation; if his father found out that he was dating Harry Potter he'd try to twist their relationship, try to manipulate him. Lucius Malfoy had been able to force him to do things he did not want to do on more than one occasion in the past. If he did this, his father could be handing Harry to Voldemort on a silver platter.

"You are NOT common, Potter, don't be ridiculous." Draco interrupted before Harry could go on degrading himself. "You're not common at all...! Both your parents were magical. Your father comes from a very old wizarding family and your mother was a very gifted witch, even Professor Snape says she was. You're better than me on a broom, and..." he let his voice taper off before he told Potter how beautiful he was as well. He couldn't go there, no matter how much he ached and burned to. He had to change the subject and fast. He took a slow, measured breath and forced himself back into control. "Look, Potter; we're not here to talk about us. This is supposed to be about Arian." he turned back to face him, his mask carefully back in place.

Harry sighed softly and nodded, clearly struggling to smother his emotions. "Yes, I… yes I know." He murmured. "Come and finish your supper. You're almost as skinny as she is." Harry said softly, taking another drink of wine. "How in the world did she stay so sweet in your family?" he asked.

Draco found he was stunned by how quickly Harry could ignore his own feelings and focus on someone else. A product of the childhood spent in a home full of muggles, no doubt. He wondered really just what had happened to Harry as a child to make him able to focus on others so easily.

"She wasn't raised in our family." Draco replied, more comfortable with a neutral subject though his heart was still racing. He moved back to the table, sinking into the seat with thoughtless grace.

"Hermione said something about her being raised in America...? Oklahoma, she said."

Draco hesitated, then looked at Harry, his eyes dark grey and shadowed. Harry deserved to be told the truth; he'd already shown infinite loyalty to the girl by saving her life today, in Draco's opinion. "She's not really from across the pond; she's really from quite a bit farther away than America..." his voice drifted off and he sighed. "Harry, I'm going to trust you with something very important. You have to swear... No one can know. No one. Not even Ron or Hermione..."

Harry gazed at him, worried. "Draco, what's wrong? You're shaking..." he murmured, looking at Draco's hands.

Draco clasped his hands together to conceal the trembling. "They'll kill her if they find her, Harry. Hell; she'll be lucky if all they do is kill her. Ari's really something special; she's from somewhere nowhere near here. Mother doesn't know much about her at all, but Devon took me aside and she told me everything..."

Harry looked concerned now, his own self-disgust fading with the emotion of concern for someone else. "Who'll kill her? Voldemort...?"

He shook his head, sighing. "No, Harry. He's our problem, not hers. I think her problem is worse than ours. Much worse."

His eyes widened. "Worse than Voldemort?"

"Without a doubt." he agreed, nodding slightly. "Voldemort tortures and kills his victims; and if you serve him he usually won't harm you. Well, not much, anyway." Draco turned his pale face away, appetite gone as he remembered the details that Devon had shared; sparse as they had been. "Her enemies rip at your soul; feeding on it like a dementor. He can consume souls, powers, even their very spirit. He tears out their hearts, and uses their shells as living zombies and slaves." Harry pushed his plate back as well and picked up the wine bottle, refilling both their glasses. "He wants her for her powers, Harry... He wants to use her. He's been trying to find her, and she wasn't even safe at her school with all the teachers looking out for her. Devon has her hidden here with spells and all but if it is known that she's here, I don't want to think about what would happen." He took a drink, with a bit of effort to keep his hand steady. "Devon's my cousin and she's strong; hell, she's stronger than my father. I've seen her knock him on his ass with a glare, and she told me that she has no doubts that Ari is really stronger than she is."

"And this bastard who can hurt her is in America?"

"No... I said that already."

"Then where?"

"Off world." Draco answered, taking another drink.

Harry looked gob-smacked. "What...? Draco, are you serious?"

"Yes... Completely serious." He said, meeting Harry's gaze with his own.

Harry was silent a long moment, taking a drink as well. Draco was serious about all this… but Harry felt that it was secondary to the hurt he felt at the moment. Draco had rebuffed his advance but he had not told him he was a fool and had not walked out. He needed the alcohol to fortify him for another attempt. "Well... I always thought that there were other worlds..." he said softly. "It would be so cool to see them." he murmured and then took a deep breath. "So; what do we do to protect her?" he said, clearly having made his decision.

Draco found he was deeply relieved; he'd revealed so much to Potter and really did not want to obliviate him. "Just keep her secret. She's my American cousin who had private tutoring. Try and cover for anything she may say or do that would seem odd here and give her away. I'm trying to help her with the wand work but she's never used one before, and it's difficult for her to change how she does magic."

"I sort of saw that on the train." Harry admitted.

"You did…?"

Harry shrugged, looking down, acting like he had done something wrong and gotten caught. "I did, but I didn't tell anyone. It didn't seem like anything I needed to tell the others about." He sighed. "Don't worry; you can count on me, Draco. I'll help. I'll be glad to." he said firmly, rising. "Look, there's a couch over there by the fire. Let's go have a seat there and talk. It'll be more comfortable." He rose, taking Draco's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I want to know everything."

Draco allowed himself to be led to the couch, taking his wine glass with him. After two glasses he was feeling more than a bit tipsy. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Harry, silent now. He couldn't tell him everything; this was insane! What in the bloody hell was he doing? He should get up off this damned couch, say something rude and walk out. He should; but he wasn't going to. Merlin, he wanted to be here so badly but he needed to leave.. "Potter, there's a lot that I need to explain to you... but I can't..." he said, eyes downcast.

"Everyone has to have their secrets, Draco. I won't pry. Hell, if you knew all of mine, you'd really think I was worthless." he sighed, but a frown by Draco made him decide to change the subject back to something that Draco found comfortable. "So tell me, who is this Devon who kicked your dad's ass?"

"She's the bastard daughter of Regulus Black." He answered, relaxing because they were on a safe subject. "She never got a Hogwarts letter because when she was eight she was taken away for off-world training, she only comes home for short visits. Her mom died when she was little, and she lived with us for a while. Father hates her and she hates father as well. Mother fostered her for a several years."

"She's Regulus' daughter?" Harry murmured. "I didn't know... so she's kind of like my cousin too... I never knew of her."

"He didn't want anyone to know she even existed; it was a condition in his will. She was born after he died. Mother said she was conceived just after he decided to leave the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was rampaging, and he ended up killing Regulus for trying to break away."

"So... what happened between her and him?"

Draco looked away. "She didn't like his form of discipline." he said softly.

Harry gazed at him, a sick feeling welling up inside him. His form of discipline... Harry knew that meant that Draco had endured some sick sort of discipline from his father. Had to, the way the blonde boy was behaving. "She doesn't know, does she?" he asked quietly.

"Doesn't know what...?" Draco murmured, not looking back at him.

"That he uses that same 'discipline' on you." He said softly.

An expression of haughty arrogance slid into place on Draco's face out of pure habit. "I try not to displease my father, Potter." He said coldly.

"No one should hurt their child. That's not discipline, that's abuse." Harry returned, and then was silent a long moment as they both stared into the flames. "I never thought about it... Did he... did he take it out on you when I did things too?" Harry asked.

Draco took a long drink, the wine beginning to go to his head. "Sometimes..." He whispered.

"Bloody hell... I didn't know..." Harry said softly, reaching to touch Draco's hand.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Potter... I'm quite used to it by now." Draco said quietly, trying to slip his mask back on. Merlin, he was getting drunk… why was he still sitting here?

Harry withdrew his hand. "Yeah... I can understand how it can become kind of an everyday thing." he said softly, thinking of his own treatment at the hands of his relatives; his uncle, aunt and cousin. All that time he had just thought that it was how all step kids were treated; he didn't dare tell anyone about what was happening to him. By the time he was able to leave the house regularly for school, he had already decided that he was worthless and no one would do anything anyway.

"I've been really worried about Ari over in that tower." Draco said softly. "I know you wouldn't do anything to let her get hurt, but she's so open; she may say something inappropriate..."

"Like discussing Sex Magic?" Harry asked softly.

Draco's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and some humiliation. "She told you about Sex Magic?"

"Not much... She did mention it and Ron considered going to the library to get a book; he was really curious. Hermione was in the common room reading on it when I left." Harry grinned.

"It's not something to be trifled with, Potter." Draco said softly, his mask slipping due to the alcohol and the subject that truly disturbed him. "It is easily misused."

"That's what Hermione kept telling Ron. She got fed up and took her book to the bird's tower yesterday."

"It's almost as bad as blood magic." Draco folded his arms across his chest in a self-protective gesture. "Very seductive..." He whispered, staring into the flames.

Harry gazed at him for a long moment, worried by the expression of haunted pain on Draco's face, and the body language he was giving off that screamed that he had been abused and misused for sex magic. He couldn't stand it any longer. He moved over, sitting close to the blonde boy, wrapping his arms about him and holding him comfortingly. "It's okay Draco..." he murmured. "You can tell me. I swear I will die before I tell anyone... please Draco, tell me?"

Draco trembled, tears brimming in his grey eyes. They were so dark, like storm clouds about to release a deluge of rain. "There's more than one form of discipline, Harry." he whispered.

"Oh Merlin no." Harry murmured in disbelief, his arms tightening around Draco. "Your mother… she…?"

"No; she doesn't know anything about any of it." He whispered. He allowed himself to be held tightly in those arms for the first time. He felt he could relax forever in those arms, finally feeling warm and fulfilled and protected, just being held. He felt Harry's lips softly touch the top of his head, kissing his hair as he held him and soothed him. No. He couldn't allow that. Draco pushed at him, trying to sit away. "No. l can't let you get close to me, Potter. This can't happen." He whispered. "If they knew.." He shook his head. "We can't. I won't."

Harry pulled him back into his arms. "They don't have to know anything. We're safe here." he whispered. "Outside of here no one has to know a bloody thing; I won't let him hurt you again, I swear it."

"It will happen again, Potter; no one has been able to stop him… to stop them." He murmured, sharing the fact that it had been more than one that had abused him both physically and mentally. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. "You can't stop them, you can't do anything or they'd know. And if you did anything, or even said anything they would know I told you, and father will get hold of you. I would rather die at their hands than let that happen to you."

"I haven't led a perfect life, Draco. Pain and suffering are things I have lived through. I'm not afraid of your father…" Harry started, and then couldn't help a soft chuckle. "That's not true. Actually I am very afraid of your father. But I'm not going to let that stop me, I..."

"You'll do nothing, Potter. I won't let you do anything. I'll stop you." Draco surprised him by saying, though he remained settled close in Harry's arms. "Harry, he wanted me to get close to you so he could get hold of you; he's been telling me that since I was seven years old. I can't let my feelings for you change anything. We can't be friends. We have to remain enemies. I can't afford to let you get close. He can never find out."

"He won't; don't worry so much…" Harry soothed. "We've other more important things to worry about, and your father is too busy with Riddle right now to even bother with us."

"My father is never too busy to bother with me. He comes here to the castle all the time to check on me; the only good thing about it is that he doesn't take me home with him." He said quietly. "He's due to arrive just days before that idiotic dance that Pansy constantly keeps harassing me about. And some Slytherin students keep in very close contact with their Death Eater parents every day by owl about everything that happens here in the school; nothing remains a secret for long."

"The answer is simple then. Outside this room you can be as arrogant, mean, cruel and spiteful as ever toward me; in here we can be whatever we want to be." Harry reassured.

"Being evil to you Potter, is very difficult when you're treating me with kindness…"

"Fighting you takes too much energy out of me. I decided over Christmas Break I wasn't going to keep it up." Harry shrugged. "It just drains me to fight with you."

"I know what you mean; it does me too." Draco murmured. "But we have no choice." His voice was sad.

'We'll work it out:" Harry whispered, his lips brushing Draco's neck, his hands softly caressing, relaxing the blonde Slytherin.

He settled into his arms and touch, the wine making him forget his reasons for not allowing this, for why he should not be in this room alone with this young man, the only one in the world that he wanted to be with right now. "It's going to be harder if you hold me like this for Iong." he murmured huskily and attempted to sit away again. "Potter. You have to let me go; I have to..." he began.

Harry didn't release him. "Stay, Draco.' Harry whispered. "I won't take advantage, I just want to hold you tonight." he ran his hand through Draco's soft hair. "Just for tonight."

"That can't happen... you see, if I stay, Potter.' Draco's voice was a touch deeper, and Harry felt long cool fingers tug at his shirt in the back of his waistband and slide in to contact warm skin. "I won't be able to settle for just holding you or even being held in your arms..." A thrill ran up Harry's spine. Was that desire he heard?

"I like how you feel in my arms, Draco..." Harry murmured. "I was made to hold you... you smell fantastic, and your hair is so soft and silky." Harry whispered. "You are absolutely the most beautiful creature in the world."

"I don't need you to stroke my ego, Potter." he murmured, his breath hot, lips moving on Harry's throat as he spoke.

Harry tilted his head back slightly, his eyes closing, his heart racing in joy. "Oh Merlin." he sighed.

"Just this once... this can never happen again." Draco whispered, deciding to allow himself this one night of pleasure and happiness, his tongue touching Harry's earlobe. "We should never be alone together; it's not safe."

"It's never safe, Draco." Harry whispered. "But I swear to you, no one will know." he pushed his hands under Draco's shirt, thrilled to be touching his bare skin.

*I want you Harry... Merlin help me, I want to ravage your sweet body so badly...* Draco thought, biting his lip, his eyes closed.

"I'm right here, Dray." Harry whispered in response, holding him tight. "All yours."

Draco gasped eyes wide. "You heard? You heard me?"

Harry stroked his cheek. "Of course I did, you said it loud and clear. And I want what you want, Draco; I have for a very long time..."

Draco looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes, his hand soft on his cheek. Their lips met in a soft touch at first, almost seeking acceptance. *I didn't say it out loud, Harry...*

Harry pulled him tighter, the kiss deepening, eyes closing, a soft moan escaping his lips. Draco's resistance crumpled completely at that point. He was too drunk to give a damn about anything but his own burning desires and the desires of the young man in his arms. He let himself go, doing whatever he felt like doing, and enjoying every moment. Their lovemaking was wild and rough and hard; each trying to get satisfaction from the other that they were afraid they would never be able to get again.


End file.
